jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:AoiRyu/Legenda
Witaj drogi podróżniku, to opowiadanie zabierze cię teraz w zupełnie nowy, nieznany świat. Historia ta jest fantazją, marzeniem każdego, kto chciałby w niej uczestniczyć. Zatem ruszajmy wraz ze smokami, oraz naszymi przyjaciółmi w ten tajemniczy świat. 'Rozdział 1 ''Szokująca paczka Dla ludu Berk był to ciężki czas, zwłaszcza dla młodego wodza. Śmierć ojca, wielka bitwa, wszystko to sprawiało, że jego życie nie było usłane różami. Gdyby nie wsparcie przyjaciół, mądrość starszych, oraz co najważniejsze miłość matki i ukochanej, Czkawka nie poradziłby sobie z całą tą sytuacją. Żałoba związana z odejściem Stoika, przeplatała się ze szczęściem mieszkańców po wygranej wojnie, a także objęciem przez naszego bohatera przywództwa. Przez około 2 miesiące osada stawała na nogi, zniszczenia zostały naprawione, rany ludzi i smoków miały się już lepiej, a pamięć o wielkim wodzu płonęła silnie w sercach wszystkich Wikingów z Berk, oraz ich sojuszników. Nasz młody i nie doświadczony jeszcze przywódca, ma po raz pierwszy od śmierci ojca, rozmawiać z wodzami pozostałych plemion, na temat wielkiego sojuszu. Jest to nie lada wyzwanie dla kogoś, kto dotychczas nie interesował się tak polityką. (Taki mały zarys ogólnej sytuacji). Spotkanie miało się odbyć w trzy miesiące po objęciu przez Czkawkę roli, jaką odziedziczył. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem, chłopak nie był jednak zbyt zadowolony z całego tego zamieszania wokół niego, wolał być wolny i nie skrępowany obowiązkami tak dużej wagi. Pragnął zasięgnąć porady kogoś, kto znał go na tyle dobrze, że wiedział, co go boli. Udał się więc do domu (Hiccstrid czas zacząć) swej ukochanej Astrid. Młoda, piękna blondynka, siedziała właśnie w swoim pokoju, pielęgnując swe olśniewające włosy, gdy nagle usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Zbiegła pośpiesznie, stanęła przed drzwiami, poprawiła ubranie. Astrid: Kto tam? Czkawka: To ja - powiedział nieco cichym głosem. Astrid: Cześć skarbie. Coś się stało? - otwierając drzwi. Czkawka: Witaj najdroższa. Muszę z kimś porozmawiać. Astrid: Dobrze, może wejdź, dziwnie tak rozmawiać przez próg. Chłopak wszedł do domu, usiedli razem i zaczęli rozmawiać o problemach, trapiących młodego lidera. Astrd: Więc tak się mają sprawy? Czkawka: Tak. Niby wiedziałem, że odkąd nie ma ojca, ja będę musiał przejąć wszystkie jego zadania, ale to jest o wiele za trudne, dla kogoś takiego jak ja. Czy ja w ogóle się do tego nadaję? Astrid podeszła do chłopaka chwyciła, go za rękę, spojrzała mu w oczy, i powiedziała: Astrid: Oczywiście, że się nadajesz Czkawka. Brak ci jedynie pewności siebie - mówiąc to, poczuła ramię ukochanego na swej talii. Czkawka: Chodzi ci o taką pewność siebie? - zapytał z jednoznacznym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Astrid: Nie do końca, jednak bardzo mi się podoba, że jednak umiesz wykonać ruch. Para zaczyna się całować, cały świat na te kilkanaście najcenniejszych sekund przestaje istnieć, wszystkie problemy bledną i znikają w niepamięci. Liczy się tylko On i Ona, razem. W tym samym czasie do portu przybija Johann, Wracając ze swej kolejnej wyprawy. Jednak tym razem przywiózł coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał. Pierwszy przywitał go będący akurat w tym czasie przy brzegu Pyskacz. Pyskacz: Witaj, Johann. Jak udała się twoja wyprawa? Johann: Bardzo owocna drogi Pyskaczu .(kolejna historyjka Johana ) Pyskacz z miną ,,na Thora, za co? ”. Słucha wypowiedzi Johanna, kiedy to nagle obok nich ląduje na swym smoku Śledzik. Pyskacz w duchu: Uratowany. Dzięki ci Odynie. Śledzik: Witajcie Pyskacz, Johann P i J: Witaj. Śledzik: Johann, przywiozłeś może to, o co cię ostatnio prosiłem? Johan: Tak, proszę bardzo. Wręcza chłopakowi książkę. Śledzik: Dzięki to ja już będę się zbierał. Johann: Chwileczkę mógł byś znaleźć dla mnie panicza Czkawkę, mam coś co może go zainteresować. Pyskacz: Wykorzystując chwilę gdy nikt go nie obserwuje, odchodzi unikając dalszej części przygód Johanna. Śledzik: Oczywiście już lecę go szukać. Johann: Dziękuję bardzo. Zatem na czym skończyłem, drogi Pyskaczu? - mówi odwracając się. Pyskacz?. No kompletny brak manier - mówi oburzony. Powrót do wydarzeń do domu Hoffersonów. Astrid siedzi na kolanach Czkawki, para spogląda sobie głęboko w oczy. Wiedzą, że nie mogą tak siedzieć bez końca, jednak jakaś siła nie pozwala im się od siebie oderwać. Czkawka: Czas chyba, żebym już ruszał, mam masę obowiązków. Astrid: Owszem, więc dlaczego mnie nie puszczasz? (uśmieszek) Czkawka: Wiesz, z tobą jakoś czuje się lekko - mówiąc to całuje policzek swej dziewczyny. Astrid; Wiem, jednak nie możesz być tak przywiązany cały czas. Musisz zająć się osadą - odwzajemnia pocałunek. Czkawka: Wiem wiem. Dziękuję ci, dzięki tobie odzyskałem coś ważnego. Astrid: Tak? A cóż to takiego? Czkawka: Wiarę w to, że mogę być równie dobrym wodzem, co treserem smoków. Astrid: Widzisz, potrzebowałeś jedynie odrobiny wsparcia.< Nagle rozlega się dźwięk pukania. Astrid: Na Odyna, kogo znów niesie? Kto tam? - pyta wojowniczka podchodząc do drzwi. Śledzik: Astrid, to ja Śledzik. Nie ma u ciebie przypadkiem Czkawki? Astrid: Jest, właśnie miał zamiar ruszać, by sprawdzić, co się dzieje w wiosce. Śledzik: Dobrze tak się składa, że Johann ma dla niego coś bardzo ciekawego. Czkawka: Podchodzi. Nie wiesz przypadkiem, co takiego przywiózł? Śledzik: Nie, przykro mi, ale czeka na ciebie w porcie. Czkawka: W takim razie ruszam tam, Na razie Śledzik. Pa kochanie - powiedział przechodząc obok Astrid i całując ją na do widzenia. Astrid: Zobaczymy się wieczorem - oddaje pocałunek. Śledzik: No, cześć. Czkawka rusza w stronę domu, woła Szczerbatka, zakłada mu siodło, po czym leci w kierunku portu. Po kilku minutach lotu, Czkawka znalazł się w porcie. Zauważył kupca. Cz: Witaj Johann. Podobno masz dla mnie coś ciekawego. J: Tak młody paniczu. Nie jestem pewny jak na to zareagujesz, ten przedmiot powinien być na dnie morza. Cz: O czym ty mówisz? Pyta zdezorientowany. Johann prowadzi Czkawkę pod pokład, pokazuje mu niewielką skrzynię. J: Znalazłem to na jednej z wysp niedaleko, od razu poznałem ten przedmiot, dlatego też postanowiłem go tu przywieźć. Cz: Ale co to jest? Powiesz w końcu? J: Sam zobacz. Czkawka podchodzi do skrzynki niepewnym krokiem, uchyla wieko. Jego oczom ukazalo się coś co sprawiło, że jego serce zaczęło bić jak szalone. Sprawiło to, że przez chwile nie docierało do niego to co się dzieje. CDN '''Rozdział 2 ''Muszę wiedzieć! Otwarta przez Czkawkę skrzynia, zawierała hełm, który był na statku, na którym odbył się pogrzeb Stoika. Cz: Gdzie dokładnie znalazłeś ten hełm Johann? Mów szybko! - powiedział chłopak biorąc do ręki ów przedmiot. J:Na wyspie kilkanaście mil na północ od Smoczej wyspy. Czyli jednak przeczucie mnie nie myliło, to hełm twego ojca. Ale jak znalazł się tak daleko od miejsca, w którym dokonał się pogrzeb? Cz: Tego nie wiem , jednak mam zamiar się dowiedzieć i to możliwie jak najszybciej. Jest szansa, że jednak ojciec gdzieś żyje. J: Co jednak zrobisz z Berk paniczu Czkawko? Nie odlecisz chyba ot tak. Cz: Masz rację Johann, najpierw muszę wybrać zastępcę na czas mojej nieobecności. Powodu jednak nie zdradzę nikomu, w tych trudnych chwilach na Berk musi pozostać każdy zdolny do pomocy. Młody wódz zwołał zebranie wszystkich w twierdzy. Cz:Moi drodzy w związku z pewnymi okolicznościami, jestem zmuszony na jakiś czas opuścić wyspę, z tego także powodu muszę na ten czas wyznaczyć mojego zastępce. Widzę na to miejsce jedynie jedną osobę, na tyle mądra by móc mnie zastąpić. Z początku wahałem się czy ów osoba przyjmie tę propozycję, jednak postanowiłem tu i teraz ogłosić, iż od dnia dzisiejszego, do czasu mego powrotu, władze na wyspie oraz obowiązki jako wodza przejmie moja matka, Valka. Jeżeli ktokolwiek się z tym nie zgadza proszę o uwagi. Jednakże spośród tłumu zebranych nikt nie protestował. Jedynie bliźniaki stojące w grupie na samym końcu, zaczęły krzyczeć. B: Dokąd to się nasz wódz wybiera?! Takkkkkkkkkkk! Dokąd chcemy wiedzieć?! Oczywiście Czkawka wymyślił sprytna wymówkę na temat sprawdzenia rejonów, gdzie jeszcze do nie dawna panował Drago. Posunięcie to było o tyle skuteczne, że bliźniaki nie zdołały wzbudzić większej fali zainteresowania wśród mieszkańców, jednakże czego można było się spodziewać pozostali jeźdźcy, również chcieli wyruszyć z Czkawką.< Js: Chyba nie sądzisz, ze polecisz sam? Cz: Owszem polecę Js: Niby na jakiej podstawie sądzisz , ze puścimy cię tam samego? Cz: A choć by na takiej, że jeszcze w tej chwili, jestem wodzem. Więc powinniście mnie posłuchać, jeżeli jedno z nas opuści wyspę nie przyniesie to większej szkody, w razie problemów. Wiecie przecież, wrogowie naszego plemienia wiedzą, że nie jesteśmy obecnie w najmocniejszej sytuacji, dlatego tez nie zabieram ze sobą nikogo. Każdy zdolny do walki, pomocy i ochrony wyspy musi być tu obecny. Js: No tak niby masz rację. Ok zgoda zostaniemy(Jedynie Astrid przeczuwała, że w zachowaniu chłopaka jest coś nie tak.) Astrid: (w myślach) On coś kombinuje, nigdy nie potrafił ukryć prawdy przede mną. Coś tu jest nie tak! Dwie godziny później jest około 15-16 według zegara słonecznego. Czkawka zakończył sposobienie się do wyprawy. Namiot? Jest. Tarcza? Jest. Prowiant i woda? Jest i jest. Lekarstwa od Gothi? Są. Szczerbatek nakarmiony i wypoczęty? Jest. Cz:No to co Mordko mamy chyba wszystko? Szczerbek: Pokiwał głową w stronę kuźni Pyskacza. >Cz; No tak narzędzia i materiały w razie potrzeby reperacji/stworzenia pułapki na zdobycz. Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił Szczerbatek? Sz:(w myślach) Nie wiem, ale na pewno nie stał byś już tutaj - pomyślał patrząc na swojego jeźdźca z miną na pod tytułem "Jak to możliwe że to on tu kieruje?". Czkawka poklepał smoka po głowie, po czym dosiadł go i wyruszyli w kierunku, wyspy na której Johann znalazł hełm. Sam lot zajął kilka godzin. Czkawka nie bardzo mógł zorientować się gdzie są, gdyż wyspę otaczała piekielnie gęsta mgła. Nagle coś zaatakowało jeźdźca. Na szczęście udało się im jakoś zgubić napastnika i wylądować na wyspie. Ląd porośnięty był gęstym lasem mieszanym. Wszędzie widać było tropy zwierząt, ale ani jednego choćby znaku obecności smoka. Wydało się to bardzo dziwne, z racji bliskości tylu małych wysp zamieszkałych choćby przez niesamowicie ciekawskie Straszliwce, czy choćby Zmiennoskrzydłe. Cz: Szczerbek nie wydaje ci się dziwne to że nie widać tutaj nikogo po za nami? Szczerbatek nastroszył się i spojrzał w kierunku lasu wyraźnie coś go zaniepokoiło. Cz: Co jest kolego? ktoś tu jest tak? Głos z lasu nie przypominający niczego, co słyszał dotąd nasz bohater. Najpierw głośny okrzyk(ryk) trudno było się domyślić, po czym głośny i ostry głos mówiący. WYNOŚ SIĘ Z TEGO MIEJSCA!!!!!!!!!!. Czkawka przełknął ślinę w gardle. Cz: Na Thora co to może być? - pomyślał, po czym ruszył kilka kroków do przodu. Głos: PRECZ Z WYSPY!!!! Chwilę później w Czkawkę uderza niesamowity podmuch wiatru, odrzucając chłopaka do tyłu. Nie chcący się poddać, mający nadzieję, iż jego ojciec jest gdzieś tu na wyspie chłopak podnosi się i pyta: Co, jeśli nie odejdę? G: ZGINIESZ! Cz: Zagadasz mnie na śmierć?(powiedział, próbując dowiedzieć cię czegoś o przeszkodzie) W ten zza drzew wyleciało zwierze będące niemal dwukrotnie większe od Koszmara Ponocnika. Czkawka osłupiały przyglądał się potężnej bestii (co to za bestia jeśli kto się domyśla ciąg dalszy z dedykacją). Na początku jednak nie mógł jej ujrzeć gdyż tumany wzbitego przeń pyłu sprawiały, że jedyny widziany obraz to ogromny cień sylwetki stworzenia. Kurz stopniowo opadał oczom Czkawki najpierw ukazały się wysoko postawione, niezwykle potężne skrzydła. Bestia przesunęła się w jego kierunku, pochyliła się i zapytała? I jak nadal jesteś taki twardy?W tej samej chwili między dwójkę wskoczył Szczerbek, próbując chronić swego przyjaciela. Hmmm dawno już nie widziałem przedstawiciela tego gatunku, a w dodatku na pewno nie chroniącego tak słabą istotę jak człowiek, to interesujące powiedział, po czym jednym ruchem skrzydeł rozwiał pył. Oczy czkawki zrobiły się wielkie, zatkało go nie sądził, że taki stwór na prawdę może istnieć. Wiele pytań nasunęło się mu w tej chwili do głowy jednak jedno ciągle górowało czy on coś wie o moim ojcu? Mimo iż nie był pewny co Gryf z nim zrobi(jako iż definicja istoty gryf jest nieco szeroka podam tylko zgrubny typowy opis głowa oraz skrzydła orła z tułowiem lwa)Z jedną różnicą ten miał ciało pokryte piórami tak twardymi, iż gdy jedno z nich wyrwało się ze skrzydła, wbiło się w skałę. Czkawka rozpoczął rozmowę. Cz: Dlaczego mam stąd odejść, możesz mi to wyjaśnić? Gryf: To miejsce jest tajemnicą, póki nie wszedłeś dalej masz szanse odejść. Cz: Nie mogę stąd odejść? G: Dlaczego? Mów! Cz: Prawdopodobnie jest tu ktoś dla mnie bardzo ważny. G: Niestety jeśli to co mówisz jest prawdą, ta osoba nigdy nie opuści tej wyspy,od ponad tysiąca lat ja i moi przodkowie strzeżemy tego miejsca, do czasu aż nadejdzie ktoś kto pokona strażnika w walce i sam nim zostanie. Cz: Tak właściwie czym ty jesteś ? G: Jestem gryfem świętą bestią obrońcą, źródła życia! A ty młody chłopcze kim jesteś? Cz: Nazywam się Halibut Straszliwa Czkawka Drugi. Wódz plemienia Wandali, oraz jeździec Nocnej Furii. W tej samej chwili, gryf skierował głowę ku mgle otaczającej wyspę. G: Ktoś jest tu poza nami ta osoba od początku nas podsłuchuje. Czkawka pomyślał chwilę po czym strzelił się dłonią w czoło. Cz: No dobra, Astrid. Wychodź, wiem, że to ty za mną tu przyleciałaś - Oczywiście Czkawka się nie pomylił. Kilka godzin temu Berk. Astrid wyszła z twierdzy i przygotowała Wichurę do lotu, przeczuwała, że jej chłopak czegoś jej nie powiedział. Odkąd zawitał u Johanna stał się inny. Postanowiła więc za nim polecieć. W chwili gdy tylko wyruszył wiedziała, że to wszystko to podstęp. Kierunek lotu absolutnie nie zgadzał się z tym co mówił. Powrót do aktualnych wydarzeń. Astrid wyszła z mgły A: Cześć kochanie - powiedziała patrząc na Czkawkę, który poczuł jak wzrok jego dziewczyny mrozi mu krew w żyłach. W jednej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, ze stawanie oko w oko z gryfem nie było w cale tak przerażające jak wzrok Astrid mówiący "Pożałujesz kłamstwa". Zatem by jakoś spróbować przeżyć najbliższe 5 minut Chłopak i nie prowokował Astrid. Znów zwraca się do gryfa. Cz: Więc wiem, kim jesteś, lecz jak mam cie nazywać. G: Me imię brzmi Orion odrzekł. Cz: Zatem Orionie pozwól, że przedstawię ci moją ukochaną Astrid. Astrid to jest Orion, resztę już wiesz skoro mnie śledziłaś. A: Czkawka mogę cię prosić na chwilę na stronę? - powiedziała dziewczyna tonem nie pozwalającym na odmowę, na krótką chwilę schowali się za skałą . Słychać głuche uderzenie po czym czkawka wypada zza głazu rażony potężnym prawym sierpowym narzeczonej. Cz: To coś nowego - powiedział rozmasowując obolała szczękę. A: Wykręcisz jeszcze jeden taki numer a będzie dużo gorzej powiedziała, pomagając mu wstać. i całując go w policzek który właśnie oberwał. A to za co? Po prostu brakowało mi tego odpowiedziała. Nagle przytulili się atmosfera się zmieniła, wiadomo dwójka zakochanych młodych ludzi, znów razem, AAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW. Już mieli się pocałować kiedy odezwał się głos. "Hhhmmhmh" i w jednej chwili cały nastrój szlag trafił. Cz: Wiesz jak na kogoś kto siedzi tu tyle czasu masz kiepskie wyczucie chwili - rzucił Czkawka w stronę Oriona. Na to Orion silnym i zdecydowanym tonem: O: Nie zapominaj, z kim rozmawiasz człowieku. Dobrze, więc wróćmy do naszej przerwanej konwersacji. Cz: Czyli jedynym sposobem byś pozwolił mi przeszukać wyspę to pokonać cię? O: Zgadza się! Cz: Zatem nie mam wyboru wyzywam cię do walki. A: Czkawka oszalałeś? - powiedziała Astrid. Ten stwór jest olbrzymi i w dodatku nie wygląda na kogoś, kto łatwo da się pokonać. Cz: Nie martw się, mam już plan. 'Rozdział 3 Starcie tytanów(Czyli Czy odnajdę ojca?) A tu tytuł 3 rozdziału na zaostrzenie apetytu czytającym. O: Zatem młody wikingu, poznaj reguły pojedynku terenem walki jest mgła wokół wyspy i cały teren na wyspie do granicy lasu. Uwierz mi, próba wykroczenia poza teren wyznaczony, okupiona jest straszną karą. w chwili rozpoczęcia pojedynku znajdziemy się między dwiema ścianami spójrz uważnie na skały które stoją na skraju lasu, to są starożytne runy tworzą one barierę nie do przejścia drugi krąg tych run znajduje się wokół wyspy na granicy mgły tamte runy jednak pozwalają na wkroczenie na wyspę gdyż zasadą tego miejsca jest umożliwić rozbitkom przeżycie. W tej chwili Czkawka zrozumiał, że za wszelką cenę musi wygrać. Cz: Zgoda Orionie zatem stawaj do walki. Czkawka dosiadł swego smoka i ruszył wprost na mgłę, wiedział że zdolność Szczerbatka do poruszania się w ciemności będzie tu działała na jego korzyść, jednak nie wiedział, jak czułe są zmysły przeciwnika , nie potrafił go zgubić. Jedyną zaletą całej sytuacji było to, iż gryf nie dorównywał Szczerbatkowi szybkością. Wykonali manewr strzał plazmą jednak Orion bez problemu unika strzału , jednocześnie naciera i rani Czkawkę szponem co dodatkowo utrudnia już i tak ciężkie zadanie. Woń unoszącej się w powietrzu krwi pozwala strażnikowi na bezproblemowe wyśledzenie jeźdźca. Czkawka próbuje innego fortelu wystrzeliwuje bolas z tarczy, jednak i to zostaje uniknięte przez przeciwnika , z tym wyjątkiem iż na chwilę przed wystrzałem Czkawki Szczerbatek dwukrotnie używa echolokacji, najpierw by pomóc chłopakowi w wycelowaniu a drugi raz by wiedzieć jaki unik zastosuje gryf. W ułamku sekundy po uniku plazma dociera do celu. Cz: Jest mamy go - powiedział, niestety radość była przedwczesna. Atak nie był na tyle mocny by wyrządzić jakieś większe szkody jednak ,że strzał eksplodował tuż przy głowie spowodował znaczne pogorszenie się słuchu Oriona ,na którym bardzo polegał , musiał zdawać się teraz na niezwykły wzrok i czuły węch. Czkawka zwietrzył okazję . ze swojego miecza rozpylił gaz Zębiroga szybko przeleciał wokół Przeciwnika i podpalił gaz wybuch zdezorientował go, wtedy wprowadził swój plan w życie lecąc pionowo w górę ciął mieczem skrzydło jednak efekt był znikomy gdyż pióra były za twarde. Orion zareagował zgodne z przewidywaniem Czkawki i ruszył w pogoń, chłopak dobrze wiedział, że wzrok jego oponenta to jednocześnie siła i słabość. Wyspa ukryta była w lekkim półmroku więc , w momencie gdy wylecieli ponad mgłę Wykonali szybki zwrot i ustawili się dokładnie na jednej osi ze słońcem. Lecący za nim gryf został oślepiony , był to znak dla naszego bohatera by rozpocząć atak . Seria trzech niezwykle silnych ataków smoka dotarła do niego czwarty i ostatni zadany został podczas lotu nurkowego by zwiększyć dodatkowo jego moc. Eksplozja miała taką siłę i blask, iż nawet stojąca na plaży Astrid widziała ja wyraźnie, dziewczyna modliła się do wszystkich bogów by tylko nic nie stało się jej ukochanemu. Chwilę później zobaczyła jak nieznany obiekt z dużą prędkością runął wprost do wody . Astrid była przez chwile sparaliżowana, wyobrażając sobie widok swojego najdroższego leżącego tam wraz ze Szczerbatkiem . Jednak jej serce się uspokoiło, gdy spostrzegła lądującego spokojnie niedaleko niej smoka wraz ze swym jeźdźcem. Rana zadana jednak przez Oriona była na tyle głęboka , że utrata krwi pozbawiła Czkawkę przytomności w chwilę po wylądowaniu. Astrid pobiegł do niego objęła go i próbowała ocucić jednak nie dało to żadnego efektu. Orion podniósł się , podszedł do chłopaka kazał dziewczynie lecieć za nim uniósł go w szponach i zaniósł prosto w środek wyspy ,było tam małe jezioro, którego woda miała niezwykły kolor. Szmaragdowa tafla jeziora była niczym nie zmącona dopiero gdy zanurzono w nim rannego Czkawkę płyn zaczął poruszać się jak żywy owinął się wokół jego ciała rana zaczęła świecić intensywnym światłem. Rana na jego klatce i ramieniu zagoiła się niemal natychmiast, mimo to nie obudził się od razu. Wystraszona Astrid chciała wejść do jeziora, gryf jednak zabronił jej tego powiedział, że musi poczekać jego życiu nic nie grozi ale by przywrócić mu utracone siły potrzeba czasu. Ukochana usiadła na brzegu i cały czas obserwowała Czkawkę, aż do momentu w którym po prostu zasnęła opierając się o Wichurę leżąca obok niej. Nazajutrz gdy Astrid się zbudziła, nie zobaczyła niczego, po za odbijającymi się w wodzie promieniami słońca, poczuła jednak delikatny pocałunek w szyję. Cz: Jak się spało moja Księżniczko? Zapytał będący zdrów i w pełni sił Czkawka. Astrid ze łzami w oczach rzuciła się mu na szyję , całując go przy tym tak intensywnie, że gdy w końcu przestała chłopak był cały czerwony , gdyż nie mógł złapać tchu. nie przeszkodziło mu to jednak w chwilę później odwzajemnić pocałunku, który tym razem był łagodny, a zarazem namiętny i chciwy. Po całym zajściu zjawił się Orion, Oznajmiając swoją klęskę. Czkawka jednak nie chciał zostawać strażnikiem chciał tylko wiedzieć czy jego ojciec żyje. Odpowiedź Była najwspanialszym co mógł usłyszeć, gdyż z lasu wyszedł Stoik i powiedział Tak ja żyję!. '''Rozdział 4 ''Rozstania i Powroty Czkawka i Astrid stanęli osłupiali, wpatrując się w kogoś , kto na według wszystkich praw powinien nie żyć. Chłopak ruszył w kierunku ojca na początku powoli, jak by nie chciał, podejść i przekonać się o tym , że to co widzi to jedynie zjawa ułuda spowodowana zmęczeniem, oraz żalem i tęsknotą. Jednak Astrid podeszła do niego chwyciła go za rękę i powiedziała "idź", zrozumiał wtedy. Tak to prawda on żyje, Czkawka z całym impetem ruszył w stronę ojca wpadając prosto w jego ramiona. Cz: Tato! - krzyknął łamiącym się głosem, tak za tobą tęskniłem. Kocham cię. S: Ja też cię kocham - odpowiedział mężczyzna. Astrid stała przyglądając się scenie, próbując powstrzymać łzy szczęścia. Czkawka wytarł oczy, Astrid zbliżyła się. S: Miło cię widzieć, powiedział do niej Stoik, na co odpowiedziała: A: Ja również się cieszę widząc wodza, całego i zdrowego. I wtedy Czkawka zapytał: Cz: Jak to się stało, przecież umarłeś. S: Tak zgadza się synek umarłem. Cz: Więc jak to możliwe że jesteś tutaj? O: To dość proste odpowiedział wychodzący z lasu Orion. Kiedy człowiek umiera ,przez pewien czas jest szansa, na to by przywrócić mu życie. jednak spełniony musi być jeden prosty warunek, w innym przypadku jezioro nie zwróci jej utraconego życia. Taka osoba musi być gotowa znieść niesamowite cierpienie przez dziesięć dni, duch tej osoby musi odpowiedzieć przed pomnikiem , w ten z jeziora wyłonił się obelisk, wyryte było na nim pytanie. Każdy widział inne pytanie, zależnie od tego jaka prawda kryje się w tobie, tłumaczy Orion. Twój ojciec na swoje pytanie odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą, potwierdził tym samym, że zniesie ból przez okres powrotu. Cz: Tata nawet nie wiesz jak wszyscy się ucieszą z twojego powrotu, będziesz zdumiony pomnikiem jaki ci zbudowano. Przepraszam, że muszę cię rozczarować chłopcze, jednak ani ty ani nikt inny nie może stąd odejść powiedział gryf. Cz: Jak to nie możemy stąd odejść? Zapytał zdziwiony O: Czkawka. Ta wyspa to strzeżony od wieków sekret jak już ci mówiłem, nikt nie może wiedzieć co kryje się w jej sercu. Wy poznaliście tę tajemnicę , dlatego musicie tu pozostać, zwłaszcza ty Czkawka. Od teraz jesteś tutaj strażnikiem, pokonując mnie stałeś się nim. Kiedy ja nie chcę być strażnikiem, zależało mi tylko na odnalezieniu ojca. (Co w tej sytuacji zrobią nasi bohaterowie ?) 'Rozdział 5 Moja wola moją siłą ( w tym rozdziale postaram się pójść za radą jednego z czytelników Halsza454 i spróbuję sprawić by opowiadanie bylo bardziej przejrzyste .Niestety wiąże się to z opóźnieniami w kolejnych wstawkach) Trójka naszych dobrych przyjaciół zastanawiała się, jak uniknąć wiecznej izolacji na wyspie. (Szeptanie) S: Synek masz może jakiś pomysł? Cz: Nie za bardzo, nie przewidziałem takiego obrotu spraw. A: Dziwne! Ty nie masz pomysłu, jak nas z tego wyciągnąć? Cz: Wiesz kochanie, ostatnio trochę się działo. W takim stresie niełatwo jest coś wymyślić. Może jakieś wspólne działanie nam pomoże, bo ja chwilowo mam pustkę w głowie. (Żeby troszkę rozluźnić opowiadanie fragment humorystyczny.) Chłopak zaczął głęboko rozmyślać, w jaki sposób opuścić wyspę, lecz nie mógł stworzyć żadnego sensownego planu. Wtedy to postanowił, że zapyta Oriona. Czy jest jakikolwiek sposób? Udał się więc w środek wyspy ,gdzie pośród wysokich drzew i potężnych monolitów znajdowało się legowisko byłego strażnika wyspy. Jednak nie zastał go tam ,zaczął więc go nawoływać ORION !!!!! gdzie jesteś?Wtedy spojrzał on na jezioro i ujrzał wyłaniającą się z niego głowę gryfa. O: Czego chcesz? Cz: Mam do ciebie parę ważnych pytań. O: Więc pytaj. W końcu teraz ty jesteś strażnikiem i moim obowiązkiem jest powiedzieć ci to czego potrzebujesz. Cz: Jest sposób by opuścić wyspę? O: Nie póki jesteś strażnikiem . Cz: Więc jak przestać nim być? O: Jest jedna stara metoda ale jej nie pamiętam, zaczekaj muszę zajrzeć do regulaminu. Otworzył wyjętą spod piór książkę i zaczął wertować strony. Na wypadek pożaru nie to nie to. Co robić gdy trzeba zagęścić mgłę nie to tez nie to. Jaki urlop przysługuje strażnikowi, o to jest ciekawe zaznaczmy to sobie. O jest wniosek o rezygnacje z funkcji. O: Musisz stanąć przed trybunałem. Cz: Jakim trybunałem? O: Banda starych złośliwych stworów, nie cierpię ich, a skazany jestem na nich od blisko trzystu lat. W skład rady wchodzi Golgo najstarszy z żyjących trolli, a także Samar "wielki żółwi mędrzec" , jego najbardziej nie lubię jest głuchy jak pień i strasznie zarozumiały. Jest jeszcze upiór Zolan duch pierwszego strażnika. Mówię ci młody, ta zgraja wykończy cię psychicznie. Cz: Przełyka ślinę. Czyli że o tym, czy się stąd wydostanę będą decydować jakieś stare stwory? O: Owszem, zakładam ze poddadzą cie próbie. Cz: Próbie? O: No tak tu jest napisane paragraf pierwszy podpunkt b. Rada może wyznaczyć próbę temu kto rezygnuje z bycia strażnikiem w celu sprawdzenia jego wiarygodności. Próba jest niebezpieczna tak więc, podmiot poddawany próbie ma w obowiązku zaświadczyć, iż zapoznał się z ryzykiem, a zatem podpisując klauzulę, zwalnia radę od odpowiedzialności w razie śmierci tudzież nieusuwalnego uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Cz: Jest szansa na to, że dowiem się, jak taka próba wygląda? O: Nie sądzę , wszystko zależy od nich. Rada decyduje jak wygląda próba. Cz: Rozumiem. Wspominałeś o innym wyjściu z tej sytuacji. Jaki jest ten drugi sposób nie wymagający przechodzenia próby? O: To dość proste lecz czasochłonne, musisz jedynie złożyć stosowny dokument w 3 wersjach i poczekać sto lat na zweryfikowanie. Cz: Że jak? Sto lat! Nie mam tyle czasu, zatem wybór jest oczywisty, spotkam się z radą. O: Więc udamy się do nich za dwa dni, masz trochę czasu by się przygotować. Gdy już tam będziemy nie będzie drogi powrotnej. Cz: Za dwa dni spotkamy się tutaj. Powiedział po czym odszedł. Wrócił do ojca oraz swej najdroższej. Wyjaśnił im całą sytuację, oczywiście ani Astrid ani tez Stoik, nie byli zadowoleni z jego decyzji. Zbyt mocno troszczyli się o niego by pozwolić mu na takie ryzyko. Stoik wiedział jednak, że nie zdoła zmienić jego zdania, Astrid zaś postanowiła , zrobić co tylko można, by tego nie zrobił. Poprosiła go o chwile sam na sam, chwila jednak przerodziła się w dość długi czas, gdyż prawie całą noc usiłowała nakłonić chłopaka do porzucenia tego planu, ten jednak był nie ugięty. Po mimo wysiłków, podchodów prób urabiania swojego chłopaka dziewczyna nic nie wskórała. Czkawka chwycił ją mocno za ramiona, pocałował ją ,po czym obejmując powiedział. Cz: Może mi się nie udać, mogę nie wydostać was stąd. lecz póki istnieje choć by cień szansy na to,że wrócimy do domu, do naszych bliskich, jestem gotów podjąć to wyzwanie. Wszystko po to byś ty była bezpieczna. Astrid przylgnęła do piersi Czkawki nie patrząc mu w oczy powiedziała. Masz do mnie wrócić rozumiesz, choć by nie wiem co, nie waż się zostawiać mnie samej. Jej oczy wypełniały łzy, wiedziała że wszystko co mogła zrobić to wierzyć. Następnego dnia Orion spotkał się w wyznaczonym miejscu z młodym wikingiem . O: Ruszajmy więc , rada mieszka głęboko pod jeziorem, więc zajmie nam chwile dotarcie na miejsce. Cz: Prowadź powiedział pewnym tonem. Tak więc ruszyli w głąb lasu , tam pod wielkim drzewem kryło się wejście do tunelu prowadzącego pod jezioro. Przejście przez tunel było dość męczące z racji ciemności oraz wysokiej temperatury jaka w nim panowała. W końcu po około godzinie marszu krętym korytarzem dotarli na miejsce. Wrota sali były ogromne wyglądały jakby były zrobione ze szkła , jednak nie można było dostrzec co znajduje się po drugiej stronie. Gdy brama została otwarta zobaczył grupę trzech omawianych przez Oriona istot, wyglądali jak by się o coś kłócili. Golgo: No przecież mówię ci, że musi być na odwrót! Samar: Nie musisz wrzeszczeć nie jestem głuchy , po za tym wcale nie musi być an odwrót. Zolan: Na wszytko co na niebie i ziemi. O co wy znów się kłócicie? G: O układ warstw w kanapce. Samar twierdzi, że najpierw sałata, potem ser, i na końcu mięso, ja mówię sałata mięso potem ser. Z: Macie tysiąc lat a kłócicie się o kanapkę? Serio? W tym samym czasie przyglądający się im chłopak powtarza sobie w myślach ( To jakieś stare oszołomy, i oni mają decydować o moim losie. Thorze za co ?). Pomyślał i strzelił się ręką w czoło. O: Szeptem. Mówiłem ci, że są nienormalni. Wtedy Zolan spostrzegł , iż mają gości, po czym dwa kamienie na które spojrzał uniosły się i zdzieliły pozostałą dwójkę po głowach. Ej!!!! krzyknęli obaj. Obiło ci? Z: Panowie ktoś nas odwiedził. S: Orion co to za chłopak? O: To Czkawka wódz Wandali, przybył tu w poszukiwaniu ojca... Orion przedstawia zarys ogólnej sytuacji. G: Więc młodzieńcze chcesz zrezygnować z bycia opiekunem wyspy? Cz: Tak zgadza się ,chcę wrócić do domu wraz z moimi najbliższymi. Starcy zaczęli naradzać się w koncie. Po czym Samar zwrócił się do niego. S: Zostaniesz poddany bardzo ciężkiej próbie gdyż chcesz aby aż 3 osoby opuściły wyspę, a my musimy mieć pewność, że wyspa pozostanie sekretem. Ponieważ jeśli jezioro zostanie skażone złem wszystko z czym miało ono kontakt zginie. W tym samym czasie brzeg jeziora. Astrid zajmowała się pielęgnacją Wichurki, Szczerbatek leżał i czekał na powrót swego pana. Stoik zaś rozmyślał czy jego syn poradzi sobie. Dziewczynie również krążyły po głowie podobne myśli , oboje jednak wierzyli że Czkawka da radę. Jaskinia pod jeziorem. S: Za godzinę powiemy ci jak będzie wyglądać twoja próba. Czkawka jedynie pokiwał głową ze zdecydowanym i pewnym siebie wyrazem twarzy.Godzinę później rada przyzywa naszego bohatera . Z: Twa próba składać się będzie z trzech części. G: Najpierw będziesz musiał udowodnić, że nigdy nie zdradzisz położenia i tajemnicy tego miejsca. S: Twoje pierwsze zadanie to test który określi czy jesteś szczery i wiarygodny. Zatem czy pszysięgasz nigdy pod żadnym pozorem zdradzić tajemnicy naszej wyspy? Cz: Tak przysięgam S: Więc niech rozpocznie się próba. Nagle Zolan wszedł w ciało Czkawki , przejął jego umysł, sprawiając iż zaczął on śnić. Jego sen był mroczny i straszny . '''Rozdział 6 ''Próba Koszmaru. Czkawka nie zdając sobie sprawy , że znajduje siw wewnątrz iluzji, miała wrażenie że obudził się w małej celi. Nagle do celi weszło dwóch rosłych żołnierzy i wyciągnęli go z niej zakutego w kajdany. Zaprali go przed oblicze zakapturzonej postaci , Ta zadała mu pytanie: Gdzie jest Szmaragdowe jezioro? Czkawka milczał nie zdradził ani słowa. Mów !!!! krzyknął przeraźliwy głos spod kaptura. mimo to chłopak pozostał nie wzruszony. Przykuto go do ściany i zaczęto biczować, każdy smagnięcie bata cięło jego skórę niczym nóż. Iluzja Zolana sprawiała że jego ciało odczuwało ten ból. grymasy okropnego bólu pokryły jego twarz a ciało oblał zimny pot. Mimo to nadal był nieugięty. Jesteś twardy powiedziała dziwna postać, Ale my cię złamiemy. Jeden z mężczyzn złapał za łańcuch i wyciągał rękę Czkawki , drugi zaś chwycił wielkie ostrze i jednym silnym uderzeniem odrąbał mu ramię. Przeraźliwy krzyk bólu wydał się z jego gardła ,po czym zemdlał. Ocucono go oblewając lodowatą, słoną morską wodą co spowodowała dotkliwy ból każdej rany. Jednocześnie miejsce cięcia zastało wsadzone w rozżarzone węgle, by się nie wykrwawił . Czkawka wisiał na przypięty jedną już tylko ręką do ściany był blady cały się trząsł. Jednak nadal nie miał zamiaru złamać przysięgi.Do Pomieszczenia wprowadzono klatkę, w której był Szczerbatek. Może nie zależeć ci na sobie, ale co jeśli to ktoś ci bliski będzie cierpiał. ciało smoka pokryte było głębokimi ranami . Cz: Ty potworze!!! Postać: Widzę ze odzyskałeś mowę. Gdzie jest wyspa? Cz: Idź do diabła . P: O nie nie ja się tam wybieram . Postać w kapturze dała znać i na klatkę zrzucono ogromny blok który ją zmiażdżył. Cz: NIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SZCZERBATEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. ZABIJE CIE ZA TO? P: A więc nadal nic nie powiesz. Dobrze więc dawać dziewczynę . Wprowadzili na wpół przytomną Astrid. Cz: Zostaw ją!!!!!! ASTRID!!!!!!!!!!! P: Będziesz gadał? Cz: Nigdy złożyłem przysięgę. P: Jak sobie chcesz? Dajcie ją tutaj. Zakapturzona postać chwyciła ją za gardło i uniosła do góry. Astrid lekko uchyliła powieki uniosła rękę w stroną ukochanego i szepnęła tylko "kocham cię". W tej samej ręka zakończona ostrymi szponami wbiła się wprost w pierś dziewczyny po czym wyszarpała z niej serce. Martwe ciało ukochanej rzucił wprost pod jego nogi. Takiego bólu Czkawka nie doświadczył nigdy, wyrywał się tak mocno z kajdan iż w przeciągu kilku zaledwie sekund rany na kostkach i nadgarstku sięgały kości, krwawiły obficie. Oczy chłopaka wypełnione były jedynie nienawiścią i chęcią mordu. Jednocześnie płynęły z nich strumienie łez, które zalewały jego rany krew mieszała się z nimi. Czkawka podniósł wzrok mimo tego że nic nie mógł zrobić sam widok jego oczu sprawiły, że strażnicy cofnęli się o kilka kroków. Cz: Gdyby nie te łańcuchy zabił bym was wszystkich gołymi rękoma. P: Jeśli nic nie powiesz obrócę Berk w proch i zabije każdego mieszkańców. Cz: Możesz od razu mnie zabić nigdy nie wyjawię ci ani słowa . Zaśmiał się triumfalnie Czkawka po czym, z powodu krwawienia, smutku i bólu zmarł. Wtedy to Zolan opuścił jego ciało. Czkawka otworzył oczy przerażony szukał wzrokiem Astrid, był w takim szoku, że zajęło mu kilka minut by dość do siebie. S: Gratuluje przeszedłeś pomyślnie pierwszą z prób. 'Rozdział 7 Co kryje twe serce? Czas drugiej próby zbliżał się, a Czkawka zastanawiał się jak będzie wyglądało kolejne wyzwanie, przed jakim postawi go rada. Wiedział dobrze, że będzie ono na pewno trudne, tak czy inaczej musiał przygotować się na wszystkie możliwe scenariusze. Został ponownie wezwany, tym razem Golgo przemówił. G:Twoja kolejna próba to będzie polegała na bardzo prostej rzeczy będziesz musiał umieć poświęcić coś ważnego. I stało się w jednej chwili pokój stał się biały ,Czkawka stał na skalnej półce ,unoszącej się nad bezdenną mroczną szczeliną. Po jego prawej stronie pojawił się klucz. G: jeśli wybierzesz klucz będziesz mógł stąd odejść, jednak wybór klucza oznacza wieczną utratę tego co będzie równoważnią dla niego. Jednak wybór drugiej opcji również nie jest prosty, jeśli wybierzesz lewą stronę zostaniesz tu na wieki, niestety nigdy nie będziesz mógł być razem ze swoją ukochaną. Zostaniecie rozdzielanie na wieczność. Wtedy po lewej stronie pojawiła się Astrid. Czkawka spojrzał z przerażeniem, mimo że spodziewał się podobnego scenariusza, to nadal możliwość utraty Astrid była przerażająca nadal pamiętał koszmar poprzedniego zadania. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała jak wygląda próba. Chciała pomóc Czkawce. A: Czkawka weź klucz i ruszaj na Berk ja mogę tu zostać jakiś czas wymyślisz coś ? Czkawka powiedział jakie są warunki , jednak jego głos nie docierał do Astrid. Widziała ona jak jego usta się poruszają lecz nie usłyszała ani słowa. Chłopak myślał intensywnie. W obu przypadkach straci swoją jedyną miłość, zaczął krzyczeć. Jak niby mam podjąć decyzję skoro każda z nich odbierze mi to co najcenniejsze. G: Zajrzyj w swoje serce ono zna odpowiedzi jednak nie każda jest właściwa , tak jak człowiek tak samo jego serce może się zawahać, twoje musi być nie zachwiane. Nagle przed jego oczami ukazała się świeca była mizerna i już w połowie dopalona. Co to jest zapytał? G: Gdy dopali się świeca decyzja musi być już podjęta jeśli do czasu gdy zgaśnie nie odpowiesz, wszyscy przepadniecie w nicości. Czkawka spoglądał na płomień świecy i próbował znaleźć to o czym mówił Golgo tę jedną właściwą odpowiedź. Mijały kolejne minuty, które dla niego były wiecznością spoglądał to raz na Astrid raz na klucz. Jego sercem targał huragan uczuć i niepewności. nie umiał zdecydować, nie chciał stracić Astrid w żaden sposób. Świeca zmniejszała się na jego oczach ,nie pozostało zbyt wiele czasu. Wtedy przypomniał sobie słowa Golgo "będziesz musiał umieć poświęcić coś ważnego", była jeszcze jedna ważna rzecz ,jaką mógł poświęcić nie skazując przy tym swej dziewczyny na niebyt. Rozmyślania czy to jest słuszna decyzja zajęły mu trochę czasu, i świeca zaczęła się dopalać gdy Czkawka pomyślał , ze to jest to jego serce nagle się uspokoiło stało się niezachwiane. Jak sądzicie co zrobi nasz nieprzewidywalny przyjaciel? Zamknął spokojnie oczy wziął głęboki oddech, rozłożył ręce. Ku przerażeniu Astrid. zaczął przechylać się do tyłu . Czkawka myślał to jedyne co mogę poświęcić by uratować Astrid. Chwilę później ciało chłopaka opadało w bezdenną przepaść. Astrid zobaczywszy spadającego Czkawkę , zrobiła jedyna rzecz jaka wtedy przyszła jej do głowy: rzuciła się za nim w otchłań. Czkawka poczuł przyjemne uczucie spadając, otworzył oczy i zobaczył Astrid próbującą go objąć, ani przez chwile się nie bał o nią ,wiedział że nic jej się nie może stać, pochwycili się w ramiona i pocałowali się. A: Nigdy nie pozwolę ci odejść samemu powiedziała Astrid a ich usta połączył pocałunek. DOŚĆ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! krzyknął Golgo uderzając w ziemię kosturem. W jednej chwili Czkawka i Astrid przestali spadać. G: Dowiodłeś siły swego serca, bo jedynym sposobem by uratować was wszystkich to mieć na tyle odwagi by zaryzykować własne życie w obronie ukochanej osoby, dlatego pierwotnie w zadaniu każda decyzja kończyła się rozdzieleniem was na wieki. Udowodniłeś ze jesteś wstanie zaryzykować własne życie. Tym samym przeszedłeś próbę. Cz: Wasze próby na prawdę mogę wykończyć, sądziłem że tym razem już po mnie. S: Gdyby takie nie były, to każdy by je przeszedł, te próby muszą sprawdzić wyjątkowość a nie przeciętność istoty jej poddawanej, do tej pory tylko trzy osoby w ciągu tysiąca lat zdołały przejść wszystkie próby. Cz: Przeszedłem dwie. Jaka będzie trzecia? S: Ta decyzja należy do mnie, dwójka moich znajomych już się przetestowała. Moja próba będzie banalna jednak każdy błąd grozi pewnymi konsekwencjami. Przez jakiś czas jeszcze Czkawka rozmawiał z Samarem , któremu jak widać mądrość chłopaka bardzo przypadła do gustu, jednocześnie żółw ciągle starał się wymyślić dla młodego wodza odpowiednie zadanie. Wziął pod uwagę wszystkie zalety i wady ocenianego w trakcie rozmowy chłopaka i postanowił ,że jego próbą będzie walka z stworzeniem które powstało przy pomocy całej trójki. Samar jednak nie zdradza chłopakowi żadnych informacji , czy ma wygrać czy przegrać, chce tym samym sprawdzić jak poradzi on sobie w ocenie sytuacji i podejmowaniu szybkich decyzji. '''Rozdział 8 ''Triumf umysłu! Zwycięstwo Instynktu! (wybaczcie ze tak niewielki wpisa ale jestem trochę padnięty dzisiaj , zapewniem jutro w godzinach wioeczornych dodam jeśli dobrze pójdzie około 2-2,5 rozdziału) HAHA DRZEMKA i wróciłem do formy wstawka dzic rozdział 7 Czkawka wyszedł na pole walki uzbrojony jedynie w treningowy drewniany oręż , również jego przeciwnik posiadał takowy, jednak zdziwienie chłopaka było spore gdyż postać wyglądała tak samo jak on . Wykonywał każdy jego ruch, podeszli do siebie, postać zaatakowała ,jednak Czkawka jak by czytając jego myśli potrafił przewidzieć jego zamiar. Było to niezwykle dziwne zadanie, chłopak cały czas myślał jak pokonać to co miał przed oczami , jeśli obaj jesteśmy w stanie przewidywać swoje ruchy, powinienem zrobić coś nieprzewidywanego pomyślał. Odwrócił się do tyłem do przeciwnika i wyrzucił kij w do tyłu w stronę drugiego siebie , wykonał szybki zwrot zaszarżował, pochwycił w powietrzu kij ,wyskoczył po czym , z całych sił wykonał uderzenie. Mimo tego postać bez problemu przewidziała ten ruch. Hmm jednak to nie przewidywalność sprawia, że jesteśmy w stanie kontrować swoje ataki więc co? Frustracja Czkawki rosła coraz bardziej, nie miał co prawda limitu czasu, ale w przeciwieństwie do przeciwnika zaczynał tracić siły. W pewnej chwili spojrzał na Astrid ,swego ojca , Szczerbatka, Wichurę. pomyślał "muszę to wygrać dla nic"h . to jedyny sposób by się wydostać z tego miejsca. Myślami wrócił do tych wspaniałych chwil ,gdy Astrid stała przy nim wspierając go, pocieszając. przypomniał sobie każdy pocałunek, ze swoją ukochaną. Nagle w przypływie adrenaliny i wybuchu uczuć ruszył z werwą na przeciwnika. przerzucając kij z lewej w prawą dłoń wykonując uderzenie z dołu pod lewe żebro swego sobowtóra, tym razem jednak stało się coś nie oczekiwanego, drugi czkawka był kompletnie bezradny wobec ataku przyjął go, słychać było wyraźny trzask , Czkawka był w szoku zaczął intensywnie analizować sytuację. Wtedy to znów przeciwnik zaczął parować ataki, nagle Astrid krzyknęła "Kochanie już prawie go masz!!!" . Chłopak znów zaczął myśleć tylko o niej jego uczucia znów zagłuszyły rozmyślania o tym jak walczyć, nie myślał o tym jak zaatakować, czy też się obronić , po prostu myślał tylko o tym ,by wrócić do domu ze swoją ukochaną. Sobowtór ponownie stał się bezbronny. C: Tak to jest to ! krzyknął Czkawka on czyta moje myśli. Samar oglądający walkę uśmiechnął się i pomyślał "W końcu doszedł do tego". Młody wódz skupiał się na Astrid, na ojcu na, Berk i wszystkim byle by nie na walce. Pozwolił by to jego instynkt zadecydował o wszystkim. Jego umysł był daleki od pola walki ,triumfowała w nim myśl o domu ,i tym co będzie po powrocie. Spojrzał znów na swoją najdroższą, i postanowił coś bardzo ważnego. W tej samej chwili myśląc cały czas o przyszłości zadał przeciwnikowi grad ciosów. Każdy był coraz dokładniejszy coraz silniejszy, bloki sobowtóra były nieskuteczne nie był w stanie odczytać ruchów Czkawki. jego twarz zaczęła zmieniać wyraz ze spokojniej pozbawionej emocji ,na wypełniona bólem i zmęczeniem. Jego ciało przyjmowało spore obrażenia , w nogi, ramiona, korpus, jednak on także zdołał kilkakrotnie uderzyć Czkawkę ten jednak miał miażdżącą przewagę . W końcu ostatnia myśl Czkawki wybiegająca w przyszłość ( nie zdradzę o czym myślał, jeszcze nie teraz). i przeciwnik otrzymuje cios prosto w głowę , uderzenie tak silne, że Czkawka złamał swoją broń. Jego sobowtór wypuszcza swój oręż z doni i pada bezwładnie na ziemie po czym zmienia się w pył, który rozwiewa wiatr. Chłopak zachwiał się , już miał upaść ,kiedy Szczerbatek i Astrid pomogli mu ostać się na nogach. A: Byłeś wspaniały - powiedziała Astrid i pocałowała swojego ukochanego. S: Udało ci się zwyciężyć w ostatniej próbie, nie możemy jednak pozbawić cię tytułu strażnika. Cz: jak to więc to wszystko na nic? Muszę u pozostać? G: Nie nie musicie tu pozostawać ,walczyłeś nie o to by zrezygnować z tytułu ,tylko oto by twoi bliscy byli szczęśliwi , zatem możecie odejść, ale pamiętajcie, nie wolno wam zdradzić sekretu tej wyspy. Cała trójka skinęła głowami, w tej samej chwili Czkawka , Astrid , Stoik , Orion i smoki znalazły się na plaży. O: Zatem to pożegnanie na jakiś czas. Cz: Tak na o wygląda. To było niezwykłe doświadczenie. O: To zaszczyt dla mnie móc was poznać Dla nas również odpowiedzieli . Żegnajcie powiedział Orion po czym zniknął w gęstej mgle. Nasi przyjaciele ruszyli do domu. 'Rozdział 9 Powrót wodza! Czkawka wraz z Astrid i Stoikiem wylądowali na Berk, była już noc więc nic dziwnego, że po osadzie nikt się nie kręcił. Stoik rzucił okiem na swój majestatyczny monument i zagwizdał z wrażenia. Para postanowiła ukryć Stoika do jutra , tak aby sprawić mieszkańcom wielką niespodziankę, zatem umieścili go w starym nie używanym już domu . Po czym wrócili do siebie Astrid przywitała się ze stęsknionymi rodzicami, Czkawka zaś próbując wejść po cichu do domu został nakryty przez Valkę. V: Ładnie to tak wrócić i nie przywitać się z matką? Cz: Cześć mamo nie sądziłem , że będziesz jeszcze na nogach , jak ci się podoba rola wodza? V: Halibucie Straszliwa Czkawko Trzeci, nigdy więcej nie waż się zostawiać mnie w takiej sytuacji. Cz: Aż tak dobrze ci poszło? V: Zlituj się synku, zaledwie w godzinę po twoim odlocie bliźniaki wysadziły dom Wiadra, Sączysmark starał się mnie nakłonić do wprowadzenia jakiegoś dziwnego święta, a o reszcie nawet nie chcę wspominać. To był horror, nie nadaję się do tego tak dobrze jak Stoik. Na wspomnienie o "zmarłym " mężu Valka zaczęła ronić łzy. Cz: Mamo chyba powinnaś odpocząć jutro chcę ogłosić iż w twierdzy odbędzie się walne zebranie wodzów z sojuszniczych plemion oraz całej naszej osady. Mam zamiar ogłosić coś ważnego. V: Dobrze pójdę odpocząć. Dobranoc Cz: Dobranoc Valka wstała od stołu otarła łzy i poszła do siebie, Czkawka również udał się do swojego pokoju, zastał tam jednak, czekającą na niego Astrid. Cz: Weszłaś przez okno prawda? A: Owszem. Czkawka uśmiechnął się podszedł do dziewczyny, chwycił ją w tali i przyciągnął do siebie. A: Nawet nie wiesz, jak długo czekałem by być z tobą sam na sam kochanie - powiedział. A: Wiem dobrze czułam dokładnie to samo odpowiedziała, po czym oboje opadli na łóżko całując się. Ta noc była wyjątkowa, przepełniona gorącym uczuciem tych dwojga. Można było wyczuć pasję i namiętność jaka z nich emanowała. spędzili razem wspaniałe i upojne kolejne godziny, następnie oboje zasnęli wtuleni w siebie, okryci jedynie cienkim kocem. O poranku Valka zaszła do pokoju syna by go zbudzić, otworzywszy drzwi ujrzała widok, który sprawi , że uśmiechnęła się od uch do ucha. Postanowiła im nie przeszkadzać zamknęła drzwi i stojąc na korytarzu powiedziała do siebie "Zupełnie jak ja i Stoik". Później postanowiła przygotować śniadanie dla uroczej parki. Czkawka obudził się dość wcześnie jak na tak szaloną noc. Pocałował śpiącą jeszcze Astrid w policzek i zszedł na dół. Miał zamiar zacząć przygotowywać coś do zjedzenia, kiedy zastał w kuchni Valkę. Cz: Dzień dobry mamo. Wstałaś tak wcześnie? V: Dzień dobry synku , właściwie tak właśnie przygotowuje śniadanie. Cz: Jak miło z twojej strony. Czkawka podszedł do stołu wziął kubek z wodą i zaczął pić. V: Może pójdziesz do swojego pokoju synek i obudzisz Astrid na śniadanie? Cz: PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF wypluł prawie całą wodę. Skkkąd wesz , że Astrid jest u mnie, zapytał lekko poddenerwowany. V: (śmieje się panicznie) No synuś nie spodziewałam się takiej reakcji. Rano chciałam cie obudzić, kiedy was zobaczyłam przypomniało mi się wiele wspaniałych podobnych sytuacji z twoim ojcem. Kiedyś mieliśmy dokładnie taką samą sytuację, jego mina kiedy twój dziadek zapytał, czy mnie przyprowadzi była identyczna. Cz: Więc to tak, uśmiechnął się. Astrid jeszcze śpi ja wyśle do jeźdźców wiadomość o moim powrocie, oraz listy które mają dostarczyć do naszych sojuszników, później ją obudzę i zejdziemy na śniadanie. V: Dobrze, tylko uwiń się szybko. Cz: Dobra dobra , dziękuję mamo. V: No już leć. Chłopak wszedł na górę, zaczął pisać , i raz po raz wysyłał swojego Straszliwca do kolejnych jeźdźców. wszyscy otrzymali wiadomości i ruszyli z wiadomościami do zaprzyjaźnionych wiosek. Następnie usiadł na łóżku obok śpiącej Astrid, odgarnął kosmyk włosów który zasłonił jej twarz, pochylił się, pocałował ją w usta ,i szepnął do ucha. Cz: Pobudka moja słodka. Dziewczyna otworzyła leniwie oczy, na jej twarzy malował się uśmiech. A: To była cudowna noc kochanie - powiedziała odwzajemniając ,przed chwilą złożony na jej ustach pocałunek. Cz: Dla mnie również pozostanie ona niezapomniana. Chwilę później zaczęli się ubierać gdyż , musieli zejść na dół. Astrid była lekko zdziwiona. A: A jak twoja mama mnie zobaczy? Cz: Spokojnie mam wie, że tu jesteś, widziała nas śpiących razem, kiedy rano chciała mnie obudzić. Astrid zrobiła się czerwona na twarzy, Chłopak podszedł do swej ukochanej i uspokoił ją. Cz: Spokojnie najdroższa moja mama była wielce szczęśliwa, twierdziła że ona i tata , też mieli kilka takich akcji. Oboje zaśmiali się cicho, potem trzymając się za ręce udali się do kuchni. V: Witaj Astrid. A: Dzień dobry pani. V: Siadajcie do stołu, przygotowałam dla was jajka , świeże mleko, kanapki i ciasto na deser. Zaczęli powoli jeść. V: Więc jak Astrid czy mój syn dobrze zajął się tobą w nocy? Na te słowa dziewczyna upuściła nóż którym odcinała górną część jajka , a Czkawka zaczął się dławić, uderzając się w pierś by się nie udusić,kiedy już przełknął stojący mu z wrażenia w gardle kawałek jedzenia, odetchnął spojrzał na Valkę . Cz: Mamo! V: No co synek? Przecież oboje jesteście dorośli, nie macie się czego wstydzić. A: Jednak pani pytanie było lekko krępujące. V A gdzie tam, przecież tez byłam młoda, wiem jak to jest dlatego zapytałam. Czy mój synek jest dla ciebie dobry? Astrid spojrzała na Czkawkę oboje uśmiechnęli się wyraźnie. V: Sądząc po waszych minach, ta noc na długo wam zostanie w pamięci ,wiec nie mam się o co martwić. Dobrze teraz zostawiam was samych zjedzcie spokojnie a ja idę polatać z Chmuroskokiem. Valka wyszła zostawiając ich sam na sam, zaśmiali się na głos. A: Twoja mama wie jak zabić komuś ćwieka. Cz: Owszem kochanie. Zjedli śniadanie i ruszyli przygotowywać, wielką halę na przybycie gości. (PUBLIKACJA Z DEDYKACJĄ DLA WSZYSTKICH CZYTELNIKÓW POZDRAWIAM I DZIEKUJĘ ZA WSPARCIE) Pracowali cały dzień w pocie czoła by przygotować, poczęstunek ,miejsca , i wszystkie niezbędne rzeczy, Valka uwijała się w kuchni, Phlegma i Astrid pomagały jej. Mieczyk zajął się wystrojem wnętrza, Szpadka skutecznie mu uprzykrzała życie , reszta zajmowała się przenoszeniem stołów i pomaganiem jak tylko mogli. Tuż przed zachodem zjechali się wodzowie , przygotowania trwały do ostatniej chwili, Czkawka sprytnie przemycił Stoika i ukrył go w ciemnym kącie twierdzy nim wszyscy przyszli. Gdy już wszyscy się zebrali w hali. Czkawka wyszedł na podest i rozpoczął mowę. Cz: Przede wszystkim dziękuję wszystkim za pomoc, jaką zaoferowaliście w odbudowie Berg, również za to jak wspieraliście mnie jako młodego i nie doświadczonego przywódcę , także za przybycie na to zebranie. Chciał bym ogłosić coś niezmiernie ważnego, od dnia dzisiejszego ustępuje z tronu. Cała hala zamarła. Głosy z tłumu : Jak to rezygnujesz , kto będzie nami rządził? Cz: Jest ktoś na to miejsce odpowiedniejszy. V: Czkawka jak to? Dlaczego podejmujesz taką decyzję ,kim jest osoba o której mówisz? Cz: Na to pytanie odpowie ci ktoś inny. Zaczynaj !!! Nagle w twierdzy rozległo się pogwizdywanie (oczywiście jws2 for the dancing and dreaming). Oczy Valki zabłysły, zaczęła się rozglądać. Nagle ujrzała wyłaniającego się z mroku Stoika. Pierwsza reakcja płacz, potem śmiech , pobiegła wprost to swego męża rzucając mi się w objęcia. Cała twierdza trzasła się od okrzyków radości wszystkich zgromadzonych. Wodzowie bili brawa, lud Berg krzyczał ze szczęścia , Pyskacz popłakał się na widok żyjącego przyjaciela. Cz: A teraz zapraszam wszystkich przed twierdzę. Jeźdźcy umalowani jak do wyścigów, rozpoczęli akrobacje na smokach, płonąca kula Koszmara eksplodowała rozjaśniać mrok nocy , płomień Wichury wystrzelony w niebo przypominał deszcz małych gwiazd spadający na ziemię. Wym i Jot napisali na niebie stu lat panowania wodzu. Wszystko zwieńczone serią błękitnych błysków plazmy Szczerbatka. Cała wieś, wodzowie, smoki radośni i weseli, impreza trwała do białego rana tańce, zawody , jedzenia i picia więcej niż można by przejeść. Ale to nie było ważne bo NASZ WÓDZ POWRÓCIŁ!!!!!!!!!!!!! Valka i Stoik tańczyli jak opętani całą noc, podobnie jak Astrid i Czkawka. '''Rozdział 10 ''Spokojny czas Ranek po przyjęciu odsłonił, skalę zniszczeń spowodowaną szaleństwem radości. Kilka pożarów, zadrapania i siniaki, oświadczyny się pijanych Smarka i Śledzika Szpadce . Koniec końców nie można nikogo winić za taką radość, nie codziennie wspaniały człowiek, wódz, przyjaciel, ojciec, uznany za zmarłego wraca do domu. Rozpoczęło się wielkie sprzątanie, ludzie uwijali się jak w ukropie ,by ogarnąć wszystko ,i przygotować się do pożegnania wodzów. Jedynie dwie pary pozostawione były bez obowiązków, wszyscy dobrze wiedzieli, jak bardzo Valka tęskniła za mężem, dlatego nikt nie chciał przerywać im tych wspaniałych chwil razem. Również Czkawkę i Astrid pozostawiono samych w dowód wdzięczności ,za to że uradowali wszystkich. Następne dni mijał wszystkim błogo, Stoik sporadycznie pomagał w wiosce ,ponieważ nie działo się nic poważnego. Młoda parka często znikała z wyspy, Astrid i Czkawka korzystali z okazji by tylko pobyć sam na sam. Mieli sporo zabawy przez kolejne tygodnie spokoju, od czasu do czasu łagodzili drobne spory między przyjaciółmi. Wtedy nadeszła chwila która zmieniła ich życie. Czkawka zabrał Astrid do starego legowiska Alfy ,i tam na małym kawałku ziemi otoczonym piękną skrzącą się lodową jaskinią i lazurowym jeziorem ,zadał swojej ukochanej to najważniejsze pytanie. Klęka przed nią. Cz: Astrid Hofferson czy pozwolisz mi być najszczęśliwszym na świecie i zgodzisz się wyjść za mnie? Mówiąc to chłopak wyjął zrobiony przez siebie w tajemnicy srebrno złoty pierścionek z niewielkim błękitnym szafirem. Astrid z oczami pełnymi łez szczęścia,rzuca mu się na szyję i odpowiada. A: Tak kochanie wyjdę za ciebie. Po czym całuje go z taką pasją, że Czkawka traci oddech mimo to odwzajemnia pocałunek. TYM CZASEM NA BERK. Valka czuje się nie najlepiej tego dnia ma zawroty głowy , dziwne samopoczucie, lekko ją mdli. Sądziła ,że po prostu jest przemęczona udaje się więc do Gothi . Ta jednak bazgrząc wprawia ją w osłupienie. Valka w myślach ( to będzie dopiero szok dla reszty) W między czasie Czkawka powraca na Berg wraz ze swoją narzeczoną, i żegnając się z nią udaje się do ojca by pomóc mu w obowiązkach, i podzielić się wspaniałą nowiną. Astrid zaś idzie powiadomić Swych rodziców którzy wybuchają niemal z radości, po czym pędzi do domu Czkawki by powiedzieć Valce. Puka do drzwi . V: Kto tam? A: To ja Astrid. V: Wejdź proszę, dobrze ze jesteś mam ciekawą wiadomość. A : Ja też V&A: JESTEM W CIĄŻY!!!!!!!!!!!! CZKAWKA MI SIĘ OŚWIADCZYŁ!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHWILA CO POWIEDZIAŁAS?????????????? V: Tak się cieszę, że w końcu się odważył cię oto zapytać. A: Będziesz miała dziecko to wspaniale gratuluje. Astrid i Valka rozmawiają dość długo obie są szczęśliwe. Nareszcie do domu wracają panowie. A: Wodzu i ty mój przyszły mężu, Valka musi wam coś powiedzieć. Cz&S: Słuchamy. V: Jest to dość nie oczekiwane ale jestem w ciąży. Cz: BĘDE MIAŁ RODZEŃSTWO !!!!! S: BEDE MIAŁ KOLEJNE DZIECKO !!!!!!!!! Obaj padają jak dłudzy na ziemię. A TERAZ ZADANIE DLA WAS CZYTELNICY ZNAJDŹCIE MI IMIĘ DLA ICH DZIECKA KAŻDY SKŁADA DWIE PROPOZYCJE DLA CHŁOPCA I DZIEWCZYNKI GDYŻ JESZCZE NIE POSTANOWIŁEM JAKA BĘDZIE PŁEĆ. Panie przez chwile przyglądają się śpiącym niczym dzieci panom , następnie Astrid bierze wiadro z woda i wylewa na nich całą zawartość. Oczywiście błyskawicznie stawia to ich na równe nogi. łapią się za obolałe od uderzenia głowy. S: Czkawka miałem dziwny sen. Cz: Tak ? Ja też, śniło mi się, że mama powiedziała nam, iż jest w ciąży. S: Dokładnie to samo co mi. Dziewczyny śmieją się do rozpuku . V: Moi drodzy to nie był sen, na prawdę będę miała kolejne dziecko. Błagam was ,tylko nie mdlejcie mi tu znowu. Stoik podszedł cały w skowronkach do swojej żony, i podniósł ja do góry pod sam sufit. Czkawka podszedł do Astrid i objął ją czule ramieniem. Cz: Ciekawe jak my będziemy się cieszyć z naszego dziecka? Szepnął jej do ucha. A: Nie wiem ,ale na pewno nie będzie to zwykła radość. Choć wymkniemy się ,niech nacieszą się tym faktem we dwójkę. Cz: Zgoda. Czkawka i Astrid ulotnili się, to co robimy teraz zapytała ? Hmmmm może po prostu się przejdziemy odpowiedział . Astrid nic nie mówiąc chwyciła Czkawkę pod ramię i udali się na długi spacer, oczywiście było by to dziwne gdyby ich ktoś nie śledził. Po pewnej chwili śledzący ich bliźniaki ,Smark , no i co dziwne Śledzik gubią ich. wychodzą na ścieżkę ,którą jeszcze przed kilkoma sekundami ,szła zakochana po uszy para. Nagle za ich plecami słyszą głos. A: Czyżbyście kogoś szukali? Cała czwórka jak rażona piorunem prostuje się, i staje na baczność. Odwracają się i widzą nie zbyt wesołą minę Astrid, oraz jej narzeczonego który na wszelki wypadek pod pozorem przytulenia się do swej ukochanej, przytrzymuje ją przy sobie, z obawy przed krwawą masakrą, która mogła by mieć miejsce. A: Więc jak to jest? Odpowiecie? Grupka: No my tego!!!! Mieczyk: Zbieramy zioła dla Gothi Szpadka : właśnie! A: Czy aby na pewno? zapytała Astrid rzucając na nich przeszywające niczym wzrok meduzy spojrzenie. Śledzik: Cały się trzasł ze strachu. Nie to nie prawda ! śledziliśmy was ale to pomysł Smarka. powiedział spanikowany. A: Czkawka możesz mnie puścić>? Cz: A obiecujesz ,że nikogo nie zabijesz? A: Obiecać nie mogę ale spróbuje . Cz: To mi wystarczy. Lecz nim chłopak zdążył poluzować uchwyt, wszyscy byli już ,w sporej odległości od pary, słychać było jedynie wołanie Śledzika. Nie odwracajcie się tylko biegiem , jeśli ona nas dopadnie jesteśmy martwi!!!!. Sączysmark na to racja wole zmierzyć się ze smokiem niż z nią!!!! Cz: Zachowują się jak dzieci, ale bez nich było by nudno ,nie uważasz? A: Jak najbardziej kochany. Para skończyła swój spacer na polanie ,gdzie godzina aż do późnej nocy wylegiwali się w trawie. Bez przerwy trzymając się za ręce , raz po aż całując się, w końcu jednak przyszła pora na powrót do domu. Kiedy wrócili zastali swoich rodziców rozmawiających o czymś na środku wioski. Cz: Kochani o czym tak rozmawiacie? Rodzice: mamy dla was niespodziankę. Zawiązano im oczy i zaprowadzono na miejsce, po zdjęciu opasek okazało się, że stoją przed nowiutkim domem. Cz: Skąd on się u wziął? A: Dołączam się do pytania. S: A to dość proste ,to wasz prezent z okazji zaręczyn ,budowa rozpoczęła się jeszcze przed całą aferą z Drago jednak później projekt tymczasowo zawieszono. Jednak dziś odkąd wszyscy dowiedzieli się o tym, że jesteście narzeczeństwem każdy ,kto mógł pomógł nam go jeszcze dziś ukończyć. Przed ich oczami stał piękny dom był ogromny w porównaniu do reszty , jego dach zdobiły dwie wspaniałe płaskorzeźby Wichury i Szczerbatka. A na drzwiach wyryte zostały już imiona Astrid i Czkawki. miał odcień czerwieni co idealnie komponowało się z czarnymi elementami ozdobnych wzorów. Dach zaś był w ostrej zieleni. W środku równie piękny co na zewnątrz, na parterze, kuchnia , i średniej wielkości warsztat dla Czkawki. Górne piętro to cztery pokoje , jedna duża sypialnie dla nich oraz trzy pozostałe dla dzieci/ lub gości. A teraz najlepsze najnowszy system grzewczy . W ścianach biegną kanały z wodą a za domem stoi piec, obudowa to tak na prawdę wielki zbiornik na wodę a w środku jet palenisko. Tłumaczy Stoick jak kazał mu Pyskacz. Cz: nie uważacie , ze palenisko jest nieco za małe jak na taki piec? S: nie ponieważ nie będziesz palił drewnem. A: Więc w takim razie czym będziemy palić? V: Pyskacz skonstruował to tak że w środku należy umieścić Ognioglizdy. Cz: To bardzo sprytne rozwiązanie. Czyli mamy własny dom jutro się wprowadzimy. S: O nie żadnej jutro moi drodzy, dom jest już przygotowany , wasze rzeczy przeniesione, zamieszkacie tu od dziś. Cz: A co ze Szczebatkiem i Wichurą. V: Nie martw się dla nich też jest miejsce, spójrz . Powiedziała pokazując w kierunku zbudowanej dla smoków zagrody. A: to jest wspaniałe. Rodzice Astrid: Córeczko jesteś już dorosła ,więc też powinnaś zacząć dorosłe życie. A: Dziękuję wam - powiedziała dziewczyna z zaszklonymi oczami. S: Zatem my już idziemy zostawiamy was samych. Cz&A: Dobranoc . Rodzice: Dobranoc. Czkawka chwycił Astrid , na ręce i zaniósł wprost do ich nowego domu. Tam wzięli kąpiel system podgrzewania wody taki sam jak ogrzewanie, wystarczy pobudzić Ognioglizdy. kąpiel była długa gorąca i pełna namiętności, która nie skończyła się wraz z nią. Para zatopiła się w sobie . wyszli z wanny cali mokrzy w domu panowała przyjemna ciepła temperatura. Światło zapewniały lampiony ze szkła (made by Sztukamięs) wypełnione świecąca mieszanką minerałów. Kierowali się w stronę sypialni, jednak nim zdążyli tam dotrzeć byli już suchutcy, w porównaniu do chwili gdy rozpoczęli tę wędrówkę przed niemal godziną. Oczywiście ich igraszki nadal trwały w ich ogromnym łożu, aż do chwili gdy zasnęli. 'Rozdział 11 Tajemniczy przybysz! Czkawka wraz z Astrid żyją już razem od miesiąca, wspólnie starają się, by jak najlepiej poznawać nowe gatunki smoków, chłopak nie lata już sam . Nie zaniedbują jednak swych własnych obowiązków, takich jak nauka w Akademii, czy przygotowania by objąć władzę po ojcu. Dziewczyna stała się bardzo dobra kucharką ,głównie za sprawą swej zawziętości ,jaką pokazała ,ucząc się między innymi pod okiem Valki i Phlegmy. Zaś przyszły wódz coraz wprawniej radził sobie podczas zlecanych mu przez Stoika zadań. Wieczorami gdy wracali do domu często byli tak zmęczeni, że nie mieli siły by choć by się przytulić, po prostu brali kąpiel i padali do łóżka jak zabici. Bywały jednak dni wolne od nauki i wszystkich innych zmartwień , bowiem wtedy istnieli tylko oni sami dla siebie. Do wyspy ponownie zawitał Johann, wraz z nowymi towarami i jednym pasażerem. Przybysz wysiadł ,nim kto ktokolwiek pojawił się w porcie, nie chciał być zauważonym od razu. Nie przypominał on mieszkańca północy, był niewielkiego wzrostu około pięć i jedna trzecia stopy wzrostu, miał czarne długie włosy. Jego ubiór był dziwny czarne spodnie o bardzo szerokich nogawkach ,przewiązane jedwabnym pasem , biała koszula o również szerokich rękawach okrywała jego tors, na niej był jak by płaszcz koloru szkarłatnego ,usłany wzorami o kolorze bieli. Na jego nogach widać był lekkie obuwie z materiału o wytrzymałej skórzanej podeszwie. Na szyi zaś widniał jedynie sznurek ,który trzymał duży kapelusz w kształcie spłaszczonego stożka , zrobionego ze słomy. Podróżnik udał się wzdłuż wyspy piaszczystą plażą, mając ze sobą niewielki tobołek przywiązany do czegoś co wyglądało na broń. Jednak Johannowi trudno było określić ,czym był ów przedmiot. Jedyne co przez całą podróż powiedział jego pasażer to , by nikomu nie zdradzał jego obecności. Kupiec widział w życiu masę różnych ludzi, jednak ten człowiek był wyjątkowy. Był cichy ciągle nad czymś rozmyślał, znał język wikingów i podejrzewam, że nie tylko. Dzień w dzień podczas podroży pilnie czytał zwoje, które później zostawił na statku jako zapłatę za pomoc. Nie mogłem jednak odczytać owych symboli. Wkrótce do portu przybyli młody panicz Czkawka oraz piękna Astrid , wieść o ich zaręczynach ucieszyła mnie bardzo. Jako prezent z tej okazji podarowałem dla niego nowy komplet narzędzi który nabyłem nie dawno, oraz wspaniały i delikatny materiał dla niej, spodziewając się że będzie potrzebowała go później. Oboje podziękowali mi , Czkawka przeglądając zawartość pokładu ,natknął się na zwoje ,które pozostawił przybysz. Cz: Johan co to za znaki ? J: Niestety nie wiem młody panie , otrzymałem te zwoje w podzięce za pomoc. Cz: Rozumiem, strasznie jestem ciekaw ,jaką treść zawierają. J: Ja również. Cz: Wybacz Johanie , ale ja i Astrid mamy dziś plany , dlatego musimy cię już opuścić , jeszcze raz dziękujemy za wspaniałe prezenty. J: Do zobaczenia. Łódź Johana została chwilę po odejściu pary ,otoczona przez kolejnych ludzi chcących sprawdzić co przywiózł. Tym czasem nasz tajemniczy gość spacerował sobie w najlepsze brzegiem morza. Został jednak spostrzeżony przez dzikiego smoka, konkretnie zębacza ,smok na początku zaatakował ,jednak przybysz nic sobie nie robił z jego natarcia . Stanął na wprost wyprostował rękę, jak by nakazując mu zatrzymanie się , uniósł głowę i spojrzał bestii prosto w oczy. Smok jak sparaliżowany stanął w miejscu po czym , odwrócił się i odszedł. Całe zajście widział, również będący wtedy na patrolu Sączysmark. Czym prędzej udał się do domu Czkawki, oczywiście wstrzelił się z ta informacją w najmniej odpowiednim momencie, jako iż był już wieczór . Astrid i jej ukochany siedzieli właśnie przy świecach i delektowali się zrobioną na ten specjalny wieczór kolacją. Okazja była podwójna miesiąc mieszkania razem oraz rocznica zaręczyn, atmosfera była tak wspaniała , że zapatrzona w siebie para nie słyszała nawet walenia do drzwi, przynajmniej dopóki Smark nie wywalił w nich dziury. Cz: Na brodę Odyna co ty wyprawiasz? Smark: No pukałem i pukałem coraz mocniej i trochę przesadziłem. Czkawka uderza się ręką w czoło. Cz: Ok. A dlaczego tak mocno pukałeś? Smark: Na wyspie jest obcy! jest dziwnie ubrany, i samym spojrzeniem zatrzymał dzikiego smoka. Cz: A to ciekawe, ale jak widzisz jesteśmy w środku naszego małego święta. Smark : No wiem, ale czy nie jest to dziwne? A: Kochanie może warto to sprawdzić, zawsze możemy świętować jutro. Cz: No już dobrze. Rozległ się gwizd i Szczerbatek pojawił się przed domem. Cieszył się jak dziecko, ponieważ od dawna nie było nocnych lotów z jego panem. Astrid dosiadła Wichury , cała trójka ruszyła w miejsce gdzie ostatnio , był nieznajomy. Przeszukiwali teren wzdłuż plaży, aż obok jednej z jaskiń zobaczyli siedzącego przy ognisku mężczyznę . Człowiek ten siedział i smażył nad ogniem rybę. Wylądowali kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej i podeszli za skały by zostać nie zauważonymi. Postać zwróciła wzrok w ich kierunku , więc schowali się, gdy po raz kolejny zerknęli, mężczyzny już nie było. Sekundę później smark poczuł zimne ostrze na swoim karku. Postać: Ładnie to tak szpiegować? Cz: Jak on się tu znalazł? A: Nie wiem , ale zaraz stąd zniknie. Astrid zaatakowała mężczyznę toporem , jednak ten bez problemu odebrał jej broń, i za chwilę to ona była trzymana pod ostrzem. Mężczyzna jednak schował broń. Po czym wypuścił dziewczynę Cz: Nic ci nie jest Astrid? A: Nie ,ale jest piekielnie szybki. Cz: Kim jesteś i czego szukasz na tej wyspie? zapytał nieznajomego P: Nazywam się Kagami Izuna ,i nie czego a kogo szukam powinieneś zapytać. A: W takim razie kogo poszukujesz? Izuna: Poszukuję nie jakiego Stoika Ważkiego. Cz: Szukasz mojego ojca? I: Więc ty musisz być Jego bratankiem. Cz: O kim ty gadasz? Nic nie rozumiem. I: Spokojnie wszystko zrozumiesz w swoim czasie młody chłopcze. Teraz muszę spotkać twego ojca, mam dla niego złe wieści. Udali się więc do wioski, jednak Czkawka poprosił by Izuna spotkał się ze Stoikiem dopiero rano. Izuna zgodził się nie zależało mu na czasie aż tak bardzo, jak mogło by się to komuś zdawać. Mężczyzna przenocował w jednym z wolnych pokoi ich domu. Od razu zamknął drzwi więc widać był także zmęczony podróżą. W tym czasie gospodarze leżąc na łóżku rozmawiali o nowo przybyłym. Cz: Jest w nim coś dziwnego nie uważasz? A: Tak. Najpierw ta sprawa z dzikim smokiem, potem jeszcze to w jaki sposób nas podszedł, nie sądzę żeby był zwykłym człowiekiem. Cz: Masz rację, jednak nie wydaje się mieć złych zamiarów, gdyby tak było miał okazje nasz wszystkich wyeliminować. A: Jak zwykle starasz się poprzeć wszystkie przypuszczenia argumentami, uwielbiam te twoje słodkie wymądrzanie się. Cz: Dziękuję chyba. Astrid zaśmiała się . A: Więc jak może wrócimy do naszego świętowania? Cz: Z przyjemnością kochanie. Chwile później lampiony były zasłonięte , w mroku słychać było jedynie odgłosy, pary celebrującej ten wspaniały dzień. Następnego ranka Czkawka wstał, i poszedł sprawdzić, jak miewa się ich gość. Nie zastał go jednak w pokoju, wyszedł przed dom , usłyszał dziwne dźwięki dobiegające zza niego. Za budynkiem znalazł trenującego Kagami, który miał na sobie tylko dolną część stroju. Oczom chłopaka ukazał się widok nieco przerażający , ramiona plecy ogólnie cały tors pokryty był bliznami. Widać było, że są one stare, Czkawka zdumiony był również tym, jak wprawnie Izuna posługiwał się bronią ,ponieważ do młodych nie należał, miał około czterdzieści lat. Jedyne co mógł zrobić to bić brawo oglądając niesamowite ruchy. Dobrał sobie na to dogodny moment ponieważ Izuna zakończył trening. Cz: Wspaniała sprawność ,jestem pod wielkim wrażeniem. I: Nic takiego ty mimo kalectwa był byś w stanie mnie pokonać. Nie jestem już tak zwinny jak kiedyś. Cz: Nie sądzę bym z moimi umiejętnościami, był w stanie choć by, wytrzymać 5 minut z tobą. I: Jeśli wszystko przebiegnie zgodnie z moimi oczekiwaniami, mogę nauczyć cię wielu przydanych rzeczy. Cz: Dlaczego miał byś to zrobić? I: Ponieważ mam gigantyczny dług wobec twojej rodziny. '''Rozdział 12 ''Zaginiony Brat Spotkanie z wodzem odbyło się około południa. Izuna przedstawił się Stoikowi , po czym ukłonił się w geście szacunku. Wręczył mu on niewielki, szczelnie zamknięty dzban. S: Cóż to takiego? I: Opowiem wam teraz historię z przed dwunastu lat. Tak jak powiedziałem dwanaście lat temu ,byłem wraz z mym ojcem Kagami Kimurą nad brzegiem morza. Mój ojciec był wspaniałym wytwórcą mieczy, najwspanialsze z nich nosi imię Yami Kaze . Oto on pokazał wspaniałe czarno-czerwone ostrze, z wygrawerowanym wizerunkiem białego smoka na bokach klingi. Wędrowaliśmy właśnie do miejsca ,gdzie ojciec zbierał najlepsze minerały by uzyskać odpowiedni metal. Naszą uwagę przykuł wrak statku, na jego dziobie widniała głowa smoka. podeszliśmy do niego, by sprawdzić ,czy nie ma na nim rozbitków. Znaleźliśmy tylko jednego ciężko rannego człowieka, był to potężnie zbudowany mąż, mierzył ponad sześc stóp wysokości ,był niezwykle umięśniony i ciężki. Miał na sobie ciężką żelazna kolczugę, skórzane grube spodnie i buty , na kolczudze nałożona była koszula z szorstkiego materiału. Co do jego wyglądu , oczy miał zielone , włosy czerwone niczym płomienie i długa brodę tej samej barwy. Oddychał więc postanowiliśmy go uratować . Ojciec zaczął opatrywać jego rany, a ja pobiegłem do wioski po pomoc. Przybiegło zemną dziesięciu silnych wojowników mimo to doniesienie jak później się okazało wikinga do naszej wsi zajęło nam sporo czasu i wysiłku. Kilka dnie później , człowiek ten obudził się ,był jednak w szoku, i zachowywał się agresywnie z powodu gorączki i majaków. Zanim udało się nam go spętać i uspokoić mimo zmęczenia choroby i osłabionego ciała, zdołał gołymi rękoma powalić dwudziestu naszych ludzi. Gorączkował jeszcze przez tydzień ,więc praktycznie cały czas był związany grubym sznurem. Moja matka i siostra pielęgnowały go i podawały mu lekarstwa, a także karmiły go i poiły. Gdy się obudził ,nie mogliśmy zrozumieć , co próbuje powiedzieć. Nie znaliśmy tego języka, pokazaliśmy mu jednak, że nie trzeba nas brać za wroga. Przedstawiliśmy się sobie nazywał się Olaf Anderson. Sporo czasu o zajęło ,jednak krok po kroku poznawaliśmy siebie i swoje zwyczaje. Uczyliśmy się nawzajem swoich języków, w mojej ojczyźnie panuje era wojen , władcy regionów starają się podbić innych. Kraj szargany jest bezustannymi bitwami, małe wioski jak moja mają szczęście jeśli przetrwają, biorąc pod uwagę liczbę bandyckich grup grasujących gdzie tylko się da. Podczas jednego z ataków , twój bart Stoiku przyjął ostrze przeznaczone dla mnie, mimo tej rany swoją potężną postawą oraz przeogromna siłą siał strach wśród bandy, która nas napadła, Ich przywódca stanął do walki z Olafem, który miał tylko niewielki nóż do obrony przeciwko jego włóczni. Gdy lider bandytów zaatakował , twój brat nawet nie drgnął. Po prostu chwycił włócznię i złamał ją jak gałązkę, następnie pochwycił przeciwnika za głowę , i unosząc go w górę cisnął nim o ziemię. Jego przeciwnik zginął na miejscu , a reszta bandy rozpierzchła się w popłochu. Olaf stał się dla mnie kimś więcej niż zwykłym przybyszem. Został włączony do mojej rodziny poprzez małżeństwo z moją siostrą Hikari. Przez całe lata opiekowaliśmy się sobą nawzajem, walcząc ramię w ramię. Jednak rok temu zdarzyła się straszna tragedia, Olaf wpadł w zasadzkę wraz z żoną i swym synem Asnarem. Zostali zasypani gradem strzał , przyjął na siebie wszystkie ,po to by chronić swoich bliskich. Kiedy bandyci zaatakowali kazał Asnarowi zabrać matkę i uciekać, chłopak miał zaledwie 9 lat. Sam Olaf chwyciwszy wykuty dla niego przez mego ojca topór, wyrżnął całą bandę , tym razem jednak cena była wysoka. Kiedy dotarliśmy na miejsce ,zobaczyliśmy makabryczną scenę. Droga spływała krwią, kawałki odrąbanych kończyn widać było wszędzie. Pod drzewem siedział on nadal trzymając silną ręką swój topór z jego ciała wystawały fragmenty strzał , kilka noży oraz włócznia, która przebiła jego pierś. Podbiegłem do niego. I: Olaf słyszysz mnie?! Olaf! Chwycił mnie za ramię i powiedział pochowaj mnie jak wikinga, a moje prochy zawieź proszę do mojej ojczyzny . Mego syna uczyń swoim synem, wychowaj go na wielkiego wojownika. Po tych słowach zmarł . Zgodnie z jego prośbą został spalony na stosie pogrzebowym. Ja zaś zebrałem jego prochy i wyruszyłem do jego ojczyzny. Pozostawiając osadę pod opieką mego ojca i młodszego brata. Niemal , ze rok zajęło mi dotarcie tutaj by opowiedzieć wam historię tego wielkiego wojownika, mego przyjaciela i waszego krewnego. S: Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, gdy 12 lat temu statek Olafa zaginął, sądziłem że nie przeżył. A więc cały ten czas mój brat , żył i miał wspaniałą rodzinę. Żałuje jedynie , że nie mogłem stoczyć z nim ostatniej walki jak za dawnych lat. 'Rozdział 13 Nadchodzi Burza. Izuna zakończył swą opowieść, Stoik wraz z resztę rozsypali prochy nad brzegiem morza. Kagami postanowił pozostać na wyspie, do czasu aż uzna ,że spłacił dług. Wiele czasu spędzał z Czkawką opowiadając mu różne przygody , które odbył wraz jego wujem. Chłopak poznał także, sekrety sztuki wojennej, oraz zgodnie z obietnicą , Izuna nauczył go wszystkiego co sam potrafił. Mężczyznę bardzo intrygowała pomysłowość młodego wikinga, jego zdolność do tworzenia nowych rzeczy, chociażby miecz skonstruowany przez niego. Izuna nie mógł wyjść z podziwu. Jednak stwierdził ,że materiał z którego jest wykonany jest jego wadą, gdyż było to zwykłe żelazo,przez co miecz był nieco ciężki jak na swoje rozmiary. Kagami podał Czkawce swój miecz. Cz: Jest niesamowicie lekki. Co to za materiał? I:Dlaczego pytasz? Przecież twoja tarcza jest z niego zrobiona. Cz: Hmmm powstanie tej tarczy i kilku innych przedmiotów było czystym przypadkiem ,jeden z przyjaciół nakarmił swojego smoka sporą ilością rożnych kamieni, w konsekwencji tego wypluł on z siebie roztopioną masę skalną, którą następnie przekuł Pyskacz. Moja tarcza to jeden z kilki przedmiotów, jakie zdołaliśmy zrobić, ponieważ nie zdołaliśmy, odtworzyć tej mieszanki. I: Zatem nauczę was także jak wyprodukować stal. Jakich minerałów potrzeba i jak najlepiej ja wykuwać. Cz: Stal powiedziałeś? Taka jest nazwa tego żelaza? I: Nie żelaza lecz metalu . Stal jest stopem kilku rożnych minerałów w tym żelaza i węgla. dzięki temu jest lekka a zarazem niebywale wytrzymała. Na przykład mój Yami Kaze na pewno sądzisz że jest dość kruchy prawda? Cz: Cóż nie wygląda okazale. I: Zatem przypatrz się. Izuna podszedł do bardzo starego twardego niczym kamień drzewa, wykonał jedno tylko cięcie. W kierunku od swego lewego biodra w górę do prawego ramienia. jednak nic się nie stało, aż do chwili gdy schował swój miecz. Cichy trzask zamykanego miecza, później trzeszczenie. Czkawka nie wierzył, w to co zobaczył niemal metrowej średnicy drzewo zsunęło się po linii ciecia. I: To jest właśnie dobra stal. Cz: Przyznaję to jest imponujące. W krótkim czasie na Berk większość przedmiotów z żelaza zastąpiły trwalsze i lżejsze stalowe. Również miecz Czkawki został przebudowany, teraz miał także w ostrzu złożonym z kilku sekcji linkę, która pozwalała na używanie miecza jak bicza pokrytego ostrzami. Chłopak nie mógł się oprzeć, by nie zrobić niespodzianki swej narzeczonej, i prosząc o pomoc Izunę ukuli dla Astrid nie jeden lecz dwa mniejsze , lekkie niesamowicie twarde i ostre dwustronne topory. Nadszedł dzień jej urodzin , była to podwójna okazja do świętowania a nawet potrójna. JAK SĄDZICIE CO SIĘ JESZCZE WYDARZYŁO? Otóż był to również dzień rozwiązania dla Valki. Czkawka oraz Stoik z niecierpliwością czekali na koniec porodu. Astrid pomagała Gothi podczas odbioru narodzin, podawała wodę itp. Sama jednak była przerażona myślą, że kiedyś i jej przyjdzie znosić takie bóle. Wtedy do domu za pozwoleniem wodza wszedł Kagami podał Astrid małą torebkę z jedwabiu. Zaparz te zioła i podaj jej, złagodzi to nieco ból, powiedział po czym wyszedł. Astrid zrobiła ,co kazał na efekty nie trzeba było długo czekać. Kilkugodzinny poród zakończył się narodzinami bliźniąt. Chłopiec był duży i zdrowy , dziewczynka również nie wykazywała oznak słabości. Gdy rozległ się pierwszy płacz Stoik wparował do środka, był kompletnie oszołomiony widokiem bliźniąt. Czkawka również cieszył się wraz z rodziną. Objął Astrid. Wspaniale się spisałaś powiedział. Dziewczyna odpowiedziała całusem w policzek i słowami dziękuję, ale to Gothi zrobiła najwięcej. Wódz wziął sporego jednak kruchego noworodka na ręce. S: Fenrir, tak brzmi jego imię. powiedział dumny z siebie. Valka zaś trzymała dziewczynkę. A ty moja droga będziesz Freja, ponieważ twoje włosy są jak ogień. Wydano oczywiście huczne przyjęcie na cześć narodzin, były to za razem urodziny Astrid. Wieczorem pięknie udekorowana twierdza wypełniła się gośćmi. Na stole stał monstrualniewręcz wielki tort obok leżały prezenty część dla dzieci część dla Astrid, prezent od przyszłego męża nie znajdował się pośród nich.Ponieważ Czkawka w sekrecie kończył mocowanie na Wichurze uchwytów dla toporów,by jego ukochana mogła je mieć zawsze pod ręką. UWAGA WPIS PRZEZNACZONY DLA CZYTELNIKÓW +16 W tym czasie twierdza. Astrid szukała swojego narzeczonego dobrych kilkanaście minut, jednak nie mogła go znaleźć. Usiadła przygnębiona jego nieobecnością. Wtedy to podszedł do niej Izuna i zapytał co się stało? A: Nigdzie nie ma Czkawki. I: Spokojnie zaufaj mi zjawi się. A: Skąd ta pewność? I: Sama odpowiedz sobie na to pytanie, poszukaj odpowiedzi wewnątrz siebie. Nagle Astrid otworzyła szeroko oczy, oczywiście pewnie jak zwykle coś szykuje w zanadrzu. Dziękuję Izuna. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko i odparł. Nie ma za co. Chwilę później warsztat Czkawki. Cz: Nareszcie mordko , skończyłem prezent dla Astrid powiedział i wyszedłszy na zewnątrz podszedł do Wichury. Teraz mała nie ruszaj się przez chwilę muszę to przymocować , Ok zrobione wygląda nie najgorzej. teraz choć my po solenizantkę. Chłopak uradowany ruszył do wielkiej hali, gdy dotarł na miejsce zobaczył , Astrid rozmawiającą z Izuną. Podszedł powoli zasłonił jej oczy, i nagle łup poczuł łokieć na żebrach. Cz: No a jakże mogłem przewidzieć ,że to się tak skończy powiedział. A sądziłem , że ten nawyk już zniknął wysapał trzymając się za bok i próbując złapać oddech. A: A widzisz ,jednak się pomyliłeś odparła mu narzeczona. Czkawka poprosił ją do tańca , oczywiście nie odmówiła. Bawili się przednio, w końcu jednak przyszedł czas na prezent. Chwyciwszy swa ukochaną za rękę powiedział choć oś ci pokażę. Wybiegli z twierdzy, po czym młody wiking zagwizdał, z ciemnego nieba zleciała Wichura. Wyglądała bajecznie, Barwy wyścigowe pod siodłem na bokach dwa lśniące średniej wielkości topory zdobione wizerunkami smoków, oraz wspaniałe rękojeści zdobione wstawkami z rogu jelenia. Astrid zaniemówiła, rzuciła się Czkawce w ramiona całując go zachłannie. A: Kochanie to najwspanialszy prezent jaki dziś dostałam, wyszeptała wprost do jego ucha. Cz: Dziękuję ,ale to również zasługa Izuny bardzo pomógł mi wykonać je dla ciebie odparł. A: Później mu podziękuję, a teraz pokażę ci jak wiele sprawiłeś mi radości. Dziewczyna zaciągnęła go do domu, tam nim jeszcze zdołały zamknąć się drzwi Czkawka leżał na podłodze a Astrid siedziała na nim. Przytrzymując jego ramiona rękoma przy podłodze, dziewczyna pochyliła się i zaczęła całować swego narzeczonego najpierw usta potem policzek ,szyja, zdejmując jego koszulę dalej całowała jego wyrzeźbione podczas miesięcy treningów z Izuną ciało. Wtedy korzystając z okazji. chłopak chwycił ją za biodra i poderwał się na nogi przyparł ją do ściany . Jej uda owinęły się wokół jego pasa, wtedy to on zaczął całować swą ukochaną, jej usta były słodkie , skóra na szyi delikatna niczym płatki kwiatów, jej brzuch gładki niczym powiew lekkiego wiosennego wiatru , muskającego usta. Astrid czuła się jak w niebie, jej ukochany również. Ich mała gra toczyła się jeszcze przez kilka minut, później chłopak chwycił na wpół ubraną narzeczoną na ręce i zaniósł do sypialni. Reszta nocy była już celebracją wspaniałego święta tego dnia. Następnego dnia para kochanków obudziła się dopiero późnym popołudniem , nie mieli jednak zamiaru opuszczać wygodnego łóżka , w którym było tak przyjemnie, z racji tego że byli razem. Niestety wszystko co dobre kiedyś się kończy, a ta przyjemność, zakończona została dość brutalnie. kiedy to rozległ się alarm wioska została najechana przez nieznanego wroga, Kochankowie pośpiesznie ubrali się czkawka zarzucił na siebie jedynie spodnie i ubrał buty. Pierwszy wybiegł przed dom , niewielka bitwa toczyła się między jeźdźcami a napastnikami ubranymi w dziwne stroje nie były to typowe zbroje lecz szaty w których wplecione były setki małych żelaznych pierścieni, a na piersiach mieli żelazne ciężkie płyty, jednak jako iż byli ogromni ciężar ich nie krępował. W chwili gdy Czkawka orientował się w sytuacji jeden z przeciwników stojąc za nim przymierzał się do zadania ciosu, w ostatniej chwili ostrzegła go Astrid. Chłopak wykonał przewrót do przodu , odwróciwszy się rozłączył sekcje swego miecza, zamachnął się, ostrza owinęły się wokół gardła napastnika . Próbował się uwolnić wtedy to nasz bohater z całych sił szarpnął i ostrza rozerwały kark jego wroga kawałki jego ciała nada zwisały z miecza. W miedzy czasie do walki dołączył również Izuna, bez najmniejszych problemów unikał zadawanych przez ogromne cielska ciosów. i skutecznie likwidował wrogów , na wioskę napadł oddział liczący sobie pięćdziesięciu ludzi . Po zaledwie trzydziestu minutach ostało się ich tylko siedemnastu. Mimo to nadal nacierali, Astrid walczyła z jednym z nich , zdołał ją trafić jednak osłoniła się toporami. Uderzenie było tak potężne, że powaliło ją na ziemię, przeciwnik przygotowywał się do zadania ciosu wielkim młotem, dziewczyna jednak kopnęła go w bardzo czułe miejsce , zerwała się na równe nogi. Odskoczyła do tyłu i rzuciła w niego jednym z toporów , idealnie wykonana broń w połączeniu z perfekcyjnym rzutem przebiła dziwną zbroję i zatopiła się w jego klatce piersiowej. Ten mimo to wyrwał topór z rany odrzucił go na bok i ruszył na Astrid, ta nie myśląc wiele ruszyła na niego w ostatniej chwili padła na kolana .ślizgając się po mokrej od rosy trawie . Cięła toporem trzewia swego wroga, który zrobiwszy kilka kroków padł martwy na ziemię . W tym samym Czasie Czkawka i Izuna stojąc plecami do siebie walczyli z kilkoma wrogami naraz , byli perfekcyjnie zgrani każdy ruch służył wygranej, bez zbędnego wymachiwania bronią, Młody wiking przetoczył się przez plecy Kagamiego , zablokował nadchodzący na nie atak , Izuna w tej samej chwili znalazł się między chłopakiem a najeźdźcą , przebijając jego serce swym ostrzem. Reszta zajęli się już jeźdźcy , oraz kolejni dołączający mieszkańcy w tym Wiadro , Gruby , Stoik , Sączyślin , Niemy Sven oraz kilku innych. Czkawka podbiegł do Astrid obijał ją mocno . Jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo się nie bał tak jak widząc ją padającą na ziemie po tamtym ciosie. Kochanie nic cie nie jest ? zapytał . Ta odsłoniła mu twarz gdyż w ferworze walki rozczochrane włosy spadły mu na nią, po czym odpowiedziała . Nie mój najdroższy nic mi się nie stało. Po zakończeniu się małej inwazji , wszyscy wpadli w euforię. Jednak Izuna miał złe przeczucia, postanowił pogadać z jedynym ocalały z ich wrogów. Niestety jego przypuszczenia okazały się być słuszne, ten niewielki oddział miał sprowokować te bitwę by wybadać nasze siły. Postanowił odszukać Stoika i jego syna, i to możliwie jak najszybciej ,znalazł ich rozmawiających o potyczce w twierdzy. Byli bardzo zadowoleni z wyniku starcia, jednakże ich radość szybko przerwał Kagami. I: Czkawka, Stoik słuchajcie powiedział. To co dziś miało rano miejsce było jedynie preludium do burzy jaka niedługo nadejdzie. S: Jak to ?spytał Stoik Cz: Przecież ich pokonaliśmy dodał Czkawka. I: To był zaledwie zwiad który miał sprawdzić jaką siłą dysponujemy, całkiem sporo się o nas dowiedzieli ich obserwator na pewno donosi już o tym Marlockowi. to imię ich przywódcy. Stoik myślał przez chwilę gdzieś obiło mu się o uszy to imię, w końcu przypomniał sobie. Daleko na południu na wielkiej wyspie rządził niegdyś stary i mądry władca, miał on jednak żądnego władzy i okrutnego syna. Widać stary król nie żyje, jest to zaiste zapowiedź wielkiej katastrofy , ich armia liczona jest w dziesiątkach tysięcy. S: Izuna rzekł Stoik . I: Tak? odparł mężczyzna. S: W bitwie nie wzięły udziału nasze smoki to daje nam przewagę. Chcę cię prosić byś od dziś szkolił wszystkich zdolnych do walki, bo jeśli okrucieństwo Marlocka, jest tak wielkie jak mówiono mi niegdyś to może to oznaczać zagładę Berg. Miny całej trójki stały się poważne. Czkawka wstał. Cz: Tato wybieram się do Albrechta, a ponadto każe rozesłać wieści z prośbą o wsparcie. Ja i Astrid będziemy szkolić ludzi Albrechta w walce na smokach, to nasza jedyna nadzieja wróg nie spodziewa się ataku z powietrza i z pod ziemi. S: Dobrze synek przygotuj wszystko i ruszaj. W wiosce został ogłoszony alarm wszyscy zdolni do walki mieli stawić się na arenie. Izuna rozpoczął nauczanie, był bardzo ostrym nauczycielem. Jeźdźcy wysłali Straszliwce z wiadomościami do sojuszników. Młodzi zaś Spakowali się i wyruszyli na wyspę łupieżców, omówili z Albrechtem wszystko. Zgoda odpowiedział moi ludzie są do waszej dyspozycji rozpoczęły się intensywne treningi. Na prośbę o pomoc odpowiedziały także inne plemiona i wkrótce na Berg stacjonowała ogromna dziesięciotysięczna armia. Oraz dwa oddziały jeźdźców po dwustu ludzi i smoków. '''Rozdział 14 ''Bitwa o przyszłość Gdy zwiad doniósł Czkawce o przybyciu obcej armii , młody wódz rozpoczął wdrażanie swego planu, na godzinę przed dotarciem ogromnej bo liczącej sobie pięćset statków floty po stu ludzi na każdym, dzięki Szczerbatkowi (alfa) zaczął pierwszą fazę dwieście dzikich Zębirogów oraz Zaduśne Zdechy cały czas do przybycia wroga ,rozpylały mieszankę dymu i gazu. Podjecie tego plany było idealne ponieważ na morzu panowała idealna cisza ani odrobiny wiatru. Ogromna chmura gazu miała niemal kilometr grubości i rozciągała się na ponad dwa , kiedy otrzymali już meldunek ze cała armada zniknęła w dymie. Kagami wystrzelił jedną płonącą strzałę powodując wielką eksplozję, nie była ona jednak na tyle silna by by zniszczyć flotę. Miała ona jedynie za zadanie spowodować jak najwięcej szkód, statki stanęły w ogniu, ale zdołały dotrzeć do płytszych wód. Tam ludzie Marlocka rozpoczęli inwazję wyskakując i ruszając pieszo przez płyciznę, rozpoczęła się druga część pierwszej fazy w wodzie czekały już na nich ukryte pułapki z sieciami. Nim dotarli na do brzegu armia zmniejszyła się o około dziesięć procent. Na plaży również czekały na nich niespodzianki setki zamaskowanych dziur wykonanych przez Szeptozgony, prowadzące do plątaniny tuneli. Jednak to co czekało na nich w owych tunelach był o wiele gorsze. Ponieważ to Izuna przyrzekł Czkawce że żadnego wroga który wpadnie do tunelu nie wypuści żywym. I tak tez było żołnierze wroga plątali się w tunelach widzieli tylko dzięki światłu wpadającym przez otwory jednak przerażały ich przenikający co chwilę cień i wrzaski ich towarzyszy. jednak to co na prawdę mroziło im krew w żyłach były fragmenty ciał i kałuże krwi w które co rusz wpadali. Błysk czerwono-czarnej klingi krzyk i za chwilę cisza potem struga krwi wypływająca z mroku w nie wielki oświetlony krąg. Tymczasem na powierzchni ci którzy przedarli się dalej, natknęli się na wysoki klif gdyż pomost prowadzący do wioski został celowo usunięty . Czkawka zwlekał z ujawnieniem siły smoków do ostatniej chwili , cała ściana po której zaczęli się wspinać najeźdźcy pokryta była Zmiennoskrzydłmi, które zrzucały ich ze sporej już wysokości. Jednocześnie po drugiej stronie wyspy oddziały Marlocka przybijają do brzegu by zajść wikingów od tyłu , kiedy ci skupili się na jego głównych siłach. Jednak jako iż Izuna miał wielkie doświadczenie w bitwach , razem ze Stoikiem i jego synem również i to przewidzieli. W lesie czekali już ukryci ludzie Albrechta , oraz część z berserków , która miała dość Dagura i zdezerterowała. w sumie było to oddział liczący sobie dwustu ludzi , zaś ludzi Marlocka było około czterystu. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami nie wybrali trudniejszej trasy przez góry postanowili przejść przez jaskinie, gdy wszyscy już weszli do tunelu Albrecht wysłał za nimi niewielki pięćdziesięcioro ze swoich ludzi i zamknął główne wyjście. W grocie także tymczasowo przebywała , królowa Ognioglizd , stopniowo podgrzewając powietrze zrobiło się tak gorąco, że wrogowie zaczęli się cofać lecz gdy ujrzeli zablokowane wyjście w panice rozbiegli się szukając wyjścia. Ludzie Albrechta skutecznie likwidowali ich jednego po drugim gdy ci biegali zdezorientowani. Byli także wabieni w pułapki, doły z kolcami , wyjścia wychodzące nad przepaść. Po zakończonej akcji, wysłannik łupieżców zdał raport wodzom. Także i Marlock dostał wieści o nie powodzeniu swego planu, to go rozjuszyło , Wysłał na plażę swój najgroźniejszy oddział , byli oni bezlitośni nie cofali się przed niczym to jego elitarna gwardia. Błyskawicznie przedarli się przez plażę oraz klify i dotarli do opustoszałej wioski , gdyż mieszkańcy niezdolni do walki ukrywali się wyskok w górach. Wtedy ruszyła druga faza planu, w której Czkawka zakładał atak z zaskoczenia ich główną kartą czyli smokami. Ukrywające się do tej pory Wrzeńce oraz Gromogrzmoty . Zaatakowały flotę, niszcząc wszystkie okręty, Z podziemi wyłoniły się Szeptozgony, oraz Krzykozgon, tak Czkawka zwerbował nawet jego. Zmiennoskrzydłe ujawniły się i rozpoczęły ostrzał kwasem. Śmiertniki ostrzelały wrogów ostrymi kolcami, reszta smoków wraz z jeźdźcami wyłonili się z chmur i uszyli wprost na okręt flagowy na którym był Marlock. Jednak podczas natarcia nie udało się zatopi dobrze chronionego okrętu. Dobił on do brzegu, w tym czasie Izuna zakończył już swoje podziemne działania i opuścił tunele skąpany we krwi swych wrogów. Rozpoczęła się ostateczna faza walka w zwarciu kiedy to liczba przeciwników zmalała do trzynastu tysięcy. Wszyscy wikingowie ruszyli na plażę i stanęli do walki z pozostałością armii Marlocka. Z Marlockiem walczył oczywiście Czkawka, zmęczeni i zniechęceni ludzie wroga przegrywali starcie, jednak i po stronie przymierza zginęło sporo sojuszników, w tym kilku mieszkańców Berg. Astrid i Valka oraz reszta kobiet starały się usuwać rannych z pola walki i udzielać im niezbędnej pomocy. Dwóch przywódców toczyło ze sobą zaciętą walkę. żaden nie miał zamiaru się poddać. Wtedy sytuacja przybrała zły obrót , Czkawka potknął się o jednego z zabitych żołnierzy, kiedy upadał, jego przeciwnik wykorzystał okazję i ciał głęboko jego nogę. Niemogący ustać chłopak bronił się przed zadawanymi ciosami, w końcu jednak zabrakło mu sił, by powstrzymywać potężne uderzenia. Marlock stanął nad nim i powiedział. M: Może nie podbiję tej wyspy ale odbiorę jej przyszłość. Już miał wykonać pchnięcie kiedy Kagami zastąpił mu drogę i przyjął na siebie śmiertelne pchnięcie. Chwycił mocno przeciwnika krępując mu ręce, zapiął uchwyt na jego plecach . Krzyknął do Czkawki I: Teraz to twoja szansa, i spojrzał na swój miecz. Czkawka pokiwał głową przecząco wiedział,że Izuna chce się poświęcić. Cz: Nie zrobię tego odparł chłopak. Izuna splunął krwią i wykrzyczał. I: Mój czas nadszedł , Czkawka pozwól mi wypełnić dług wobec twej rodziny . Czkawka podparł się chwycił miecz Kagamiego i ze łzami w oczach. Krzycząc wybacz mi przebił obydwu mężczyzn. Izuna uśmiechnął się po czym puścił przeciwnika, Czkawka złapał upadające ciało przyjaciela. Marlock chwiał się uciskając ranę w jego piersi, która obficie krwawiła. W ostatnim akcie desperacji ruszył na Czkawkę z uniesionym mieczem. Czkawka nie miał możliwości uniku ani obrony. wtedy zza jego pleców wyleciał topór który wbił się wprost w głowę jego przeciwnika. Marlock padł martwy. Konający na jego rękach Izuna poprosił Czkawkę ,by rozsypał jego prochy w tym samym miejscu ,w którym zrobił to z prochami Olafa. Poprosił tez by wyjął miecz z jego ciała i zachował go jako pamiątkę po nim. Chłopak płacząc wyciągnął miecz z ciała Izuny. Kagami powiedział I: "Wasza przyszłość jest w tobie ty musisz przeżyć" po czym odszedł. Czkawka przycisnął jego ciało do swej piersi i krzyczał z bólu po stracie cennego przyjaciela. Chwile później w wyniku rany stracił świadomość. Gdy wojsko Marlocka zobaczyło martwego dowódcę zaczęło się wycofywać . Wojna została wygrana , Czkawkę znaleziono i zabrano do domu , Astrid czuwała całe noce przy swym ukochanym bojąc się, ze nie uda mu się przeżyć był w ciężkim stanie. W tym samym czasie z honorami i szacunkiem spalono ciało Kagamiego a jego prochy zostały zamknięte w urnie. Tydzień później Czkawka nadal się nie budził miał drgawki i wysoką gorączkę. Astrid płacząc krzyczała do niego. A: Nie wolno ci umierać rozumiesz , nie zostawiaj mnie samej, musisz żyć CZKAWKA ZOSTANIESZ OJCEMMMM!!!!!!!! Te słowa jakby wyrwały Chłopaka z objęć nadchodzącej śmierci. Przez następne kilka godzin jego gorączka zaczęła spadać, drgawki ustały na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech. Astrid wtulona w jego pierś powtarzała. Będziemy mieli syna ,dlatego błagam cię obudź się. Czkawka uniósł delikatnie rękę i pogładził lśniące włosy swej ukochanej. Astrid uniosła głowę jej oczy były jak ze szkła iskrzyły się niczym jezioro w promieniach porannego słońca. Rzuciła się w objęcia swego ukochanego, nie przestając płakać. Czkawka szeptem powiedział. Cz:Dziękuje za to że zawróciłaś mnie z drugiej strony, zostanę z wami już na zawsze moja najdroższa Astrid. 'Rozdział 15 Nowy wschód słońca Kiedy w wiosce rozniosła się wiadomość o przebudzeniu się Czkawki , wszystkich ogarnęła euforia. Chcieli jak najszybciej zobaczyć ich wspaniałego dowódcę, Kiedy nareszcie opuścił łóżko i wyszedł z domu wszyscy zbiegli się wokół niego i zaczęli mu gratulować, on jednak uniósł dłoń prosząc tym samym o ciszę chciał coś powiedzieć. Cz: Moi drodzy, nasza przyszłość została przede wszystkim ocalona przez tych, którzy walcząc z nami ramię w ramię poświęcili swe życia. Izuna Kagami wielki wspaniały wojownik jeszcze lepszy przyjaciel, konając powiedział mi, że ja jestem przyszłością wioski. Wtedy pomyślałem ,że może mieć rację. Jednak prawdziwą przyszłością naszego ludu są dzieci te które są już z nami oraz te które dopiero się narodzą powiedział, spoglądając na Astrid. Jednak dzisiejszy dzień nie będzie hucznie świętowany , zostanie on zapamiętany jako cześć dla tych którzy już nie mogą być tu z nami. Słowa wypowiadane przez Czkawkę poruszyły nawet najtwardszych , z ludzi, łzy wylewane przez niech z pamięcią o poległych nie były chańbą , a znakiem tęsknoty i szacunku. Późną nocą wraz z całą wioską udali się nad morze w miejsce gdzie rozsypano prochy przybranego brata Stoika. Mieszkańcy byli świadkami czegoś niesamowitego , w czasie gdy rozsypano prochy pierwsze promienie słońca wyłoniły się zza horyzontu. W ich świetle wszyscy ujrzeli postać Olafa i Izuny który stał za nim trzymając dłoń na jego ramieniu. Olaf obejrzał się i zobaczył uśmiech na twarzy swego kompana, Kagami skinął głową. Na co Olaf odrzekł do ludu Berk i swego brata O: "Stoik oraz wy moi współplemieńcy te promienie to wasz nowy wschód słońca". Następnie wraz z Izuną odszedł w stronę wschodu opierając się wzajemnie na swych ramionach. Czkawka pomyślał wtedy. Nie drogi wuju to nie promienie były naszym wschodem, lecz ty i nasz drogi przyjaciel. '''Rozdział 16 ''Następna generacja Od bitwy z Marlockiem minęły dwa miesiące, zbliżała się jesień. Życie w wiosce toczyło się jak kiedyś, wszyscy zapomnieli już jak to jest kiedy nic się nie dzieje. Astrid z powodu ciąży rzadko latała na Wichurze, toteż opiekę nad nią sprawował ,mający już spore doświadczenie ze smokami pawie siedemnastoletni Gustaw. Codziennie według wskazówek Astrid karmił, dbał i pielęgnował smoka. Większość czasu dziewczyna spędzała u Valki pomagając jej w opiece nad Freją i Fenrirem. Szkraby miały już ponad 5 miesięcy i dawały się we znaki, były tak samo ciekawskie, jak ich starszy brat. A: Cudownie jest mieć takie pociechy. V: Spokojnie już nie długo będziesz mogła cieszyć się swym potomstwem razem z Czkawką. A właśnie rozmawialiście może o ślubie? A: Tak datę przewidujemy na początek zimy. V: To prawie 4 miesiące będziesz miała wtedy już dość spory brzuch. A: Wiem ale Czkawka twierdzi ze to jak wyglądam nie ma znaczenia, a w obecnej sytuacji nadal jest przygnębiony faktem, że nie mógł uratować Izuny. V: Na Thora ten mój syn , powinien już wiedzieć że to co się stało jest nie odwracalne , jednak nadal użala się nad sobą. Teraz powinien przede wszystkim martwić się o ciebie . A: Ależ on martwi się o mnie to nie użalanie się nad sobą , ale strach że kiedyś nie będzie w stanie mnie obronić. V: A więc tak to jest. A: Może ty i Stoik coś poradzicie może zmienimy datę, jeśli z nim porozmawiacie. Tymczasem na Szmaragdowej wyspie. Czkawka chcąc oczyścić swoje myśli postanowił zwierzyć się Orionowi, wiedział że z Astrid mogło by dojść do lekkiej sprzeczki a w jej stanie o nie było by zbyt dobre. Udał się więc nad brzeg jeziora i zobaczył naga kobietę kąpiącą się w jeziorze. Gdy tak go zauważyła zapytała tylko. Kto cię uczył podglądać kobietę podczas kąpieli Czkawka? . Cz: Yyyyy przepraszam . HEJ chwila moment skąd znasz moje imię? K: A no tak ostatni o tym się nie dowiedziałeś. To ja Orion. Cz; ŻEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE jak? Orion? O: No tak. To właściwie moja prawdziwa forma. Jestem Ani-magiem. Czarownicą potrafiącą zmieniać kształty jak wolisz. Cz: Jestem kompletnie zaskoczony. O: Długo będziesz się na mnie gapić? Cz: O przepraszam . Odwrócił się . Orion w tym czasie ubrał się w suknie o jasno czerwonej barwie. Już możesz się odwrócić powiedziała. Rozpoczęli rozmowę Chłopak zwierzył się jej ze wszystkiego co ciążyło mu na sercu. Ta zapewniła go że jego obawy nie są uzasadnione . I by sprawić , że śmierć przyjaciela nie poszła na marne, zacząć żyć tak swobodnie jak tylko może. Czkawka podziękował za to że wysłuchała go i pomogła mu zrozumieć co tak naprawdę go dręczyło i jak sobie z tym poradzić. Chłopak wrócił na Berg i spotkał się z Astrid. Cz: Kochanie, musimy porozmawiać. A: Właśnie kotku, jest pewna sprawa, którą musimy przedyskutować ponownie. Cz: Chodzi o datę ślubu? A: Dokładnie. Chciała bym ją przyśpieszyć, twoja matka twierdzi, że nie ma powodu jej tak odwlekać. Cz: Wiesz sporo nad tym myślałem i doszedłem do wniosku, że jeśli zechcesz możemy wziąć ślub choć by i jutro. Astrid ucieszyła się , że jej najdroższy zmienił zdanie zastanawiała się jedynie co się zmieniło. A: Skąd ta nagła zmiana decyzji słońce? Cz: Ktoś mi powiedział, że takie obawianie się bez przerwy nie ma sensu. I że jedynie mogę cię w ten sposób stracić, bo w końcu zwątpisz czy naprawdę chcę tego ślubu. A: Czyli rozmawiałeś o tym z kimś. Cz: Tak z Orionem. Ona mi powiedziała co o tym sądzi i doradziła z tobą to omówić ponownie. A: AHA tak się cieszę . Zaraz powiedziałeś ONA? Orion to kobieta. Cz: Wyobraź sobie, że też byłem bardzo zdziwiony. Czkawka opowiedział Astrid wszystko co stało się wcześniej. W tym czasie do ich domu przyszli Stoik i Valka z dziećmi. S: Synu musimy poważnie pomówić powiedział wódz. Astrid powiedziała. A: Jeśli chodzi o to o czym rozmawiałam z Valką rano jest to nieaktualne, Czkawka zmienił swoją decyzję. Ślub odbędzie się za dwa tygodnie. No nie no to po co ja się tyle szykowałem do wykładu dla Czkawki? spytał Stoik. Valka zaśmiała się , V: No cóż tak bywa odparła. W wiosce rozniosła się wiadomość o zaślubinach młodych, wszyscy zaczęli przygotowania. Kobiety jak to one od razu, rozpoczęły przed wszystkim zastanawiać się w co się ubiorą itd... A mężczyźni postanowili urządzić Czkawce wieczór kawalerski. Valka zaś przez cały tydzień przed ślubem syna zajmowała się szyciem dla Astrid sukni ślubnej. Suknia była już prawie gotowa. Jedyne co pozostało to wykończenie długa biała suknia zdobiona była ozdobnym haftem, układającym się w piękne kwiatowe wzory. W pasie wszyta została jedwabna wstążka. Rękawki wykonane były od ramion do nadgarstków z cienkiej półprzejrzystej tkaniny. Zakończone były trójkątną wstawką z małym pierścieniem zakładanym na środkowy palec co sprawiało, że były one cały czas ładnie napięte. Suknie nie posiadała welony była jedynie korona z kwiatów, zdobiona dodatkowo kolorowymi łuskami. Czkawka zaś miał już odpowiedni strój, jedynie zdemontował na ten czas skrzydła i nie potrzebne rzeczy, dodał za to pelerynę koloru wiśniowego z naramiennikami ze stali i srebrnymi ornamentami. Do ślubu pozostały jedynie trzy dni , cała wioska żyła tym wydarzeniem, podobnie jak sojuszniczy wodzowie którzy nie mogąc się stawić wysłali swych reprezentantów oraz góry prezentów. Nadszedł ten wielce oczekiwany na Berk dzień. Czkawka i Astrid para można rzec idealna miała się w końcu połączyć. Chłopak czekał już przed ołtarzem w twierdzy , nagle otworzyły się ogromne wrota i oczom zebranych ukazał się przepiękny widok. To Astrid trzymając w ręku bukiet prowadzona była przez swego ojca. Jej wspaniałe długie blond włosy były tym razem rozpuszczone. Wprawiając wszystkich patrzących w osłupienie. Starsi mieszkańcy szeptali. 1: Czy to na pewno nasza mała Astrid? 2: Pamiętam ją jeszcze nie dawno była taka mała a tu proszę. Astrid oczywiście słyszała komentarze i zarumieniła się, jednak wzięła głęboki wdech i stanęła przed swym wybrankiem. Stoik pełnił funkcję mistrza ceremonii, oczywiście przebiegła ona dość szybko, Valka siedząc z maluchami uroniła kilka łez szczęścia , podobnie jak inne kobiety i Sączysmark, który oczywiście twierdził że drażni go zapach kwiatów. Nadszedł ten moment Para młoda przypieczętowała swój związek długim pocałunkiem, chwile później rozpoczęła się wspaniała zabawa. Tańce, uczta dziewczyny zebrały się wokół Astrid Szpadka i Heather nie mogły się napatrzeć na ręcznie wykonaną obrączkę ze złota i srebra. Sz: Też chciała bym mieć takie szczęście jak ty powiedziała Szpadka. A: To na co czekasz odparła Astrid ,przecież wiem że Śledzik znalazł sobie kogoś, a Smark nadal stara się o ciebie nawet stał się bardziej wychowany. Sz: No tak masz rację odpowiedziała Szpadka i pobiegła do Sączysmarka porywając go do tańca. A: Tak właściwie to kim jest ta wybranka Śledzika? zapytała jeszcze Astrid. Heather nieśmiało odpowiedziała to ja. Czkawka zaś chwycił Astrid i powiedział. Cz: Moje panie przepraszam ,ale chciał bym móc w końcu zatańczyć z moją żoną. Te słowa sprawiły, że twarz panny młodej rozpromienił duży uśmiech, ruszyli więc w tan. Całonocne wesele było bardzo udane , co dziwne nie doszło do niczego czego można się spodziewać. Bliźniaki nie narobiły chaosu, nie było żadnych bijatyk. To było idealne. Kilka dni po ślubie Czkawka wstaje wcześnie wybiera się na poranny lot już od tak dawna nie latał ze Szczerbolem. Po około godzinie wrócił do domu Astrid nadal smacznie spała, wyglądała tak uroczo, kto by pomyślał że nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson może być tak delikatna. Ułożył się na łóżku i objął żonę w talii delikatnie całując jej ramię. Otworzyła oczy i powiedziała. Musisz budzić mnie tak częściej kochanie. Cz: Dla ciebie wszystko odparł z uśmiechem po czym pocałował swą ukochaną w usta. Chodź, zrobiłem śniadanie dodał. Astrid podniosła się przeciągnęła pogładziła się po brzuchu, i powiedziała śmiejąc się. A: Mam nadzieję że pamiętałeś o tym iż teraz jem za dwoje? Czkawka nic nie powiedział tylko porwał swoją żonę na ręce i zaniósł ją do kuchni. Astrid machała nogami i krzyczała przez śmiech żeby ją postawił umie chodzić sama. Wtedy Czkawka potknął się i wylądował z nią na podłodze. Leżąc na nim Astrid mówi A: Mam nadzieję, że dziecko będzie miało twoje oczy są urocze. Ten odgarnął jedynie włosy z jej twarzy ,ujął delikatnie jej policzek zbliżył się i powiedział. Cz: Lepiej by miały je po tobie . Chwilę później para całowała się namiętnie, nie przeszkadzało im nawet to ,że leżeli na podłodze. H: Awwwwwwwwww jacy oni słodcy powiedziała Heather stając i opierając się łokciami o okno w kuchni, Szpadka dodała Sz: Fakt nadal zachowują się jak by mieli po piętnaście lat. Wtedy Astrid wstała z Czkawki poprawiła się i zapytała. A: A co wy dwie tu robicie. Sz: Nic takiego oglądamy sobie miłosną scenkę odpowiedziała Szpadka. Astrid podeszła do okna pstryknęła obie dziewczyny w nos. H, Sz: Auuuuuuu krzyknęły łapiąc się za nosy. Korzystając z okazji Dziewczyna zamknęła okiennice. A: To na czym skończyliśmy zapytała leżącego nadal męża. On podszedł do niej przyciągnął do siebie i zaczął całą obcałowywać chyba na tym powiedział. Nagle słychać kroki kogoś pod drzwiami, Astrid w myślach jeśli to jakaś głupota zabije za przerywanie mi i mojemu kotkowi. Drzwi otwiera Smark, podnosi rękę cześ... przerywa, bo w odrzwia wbija się nóż rzucony przez Astrid która na przytrzymując Czkawkę w ramionach posyła mordercze spojrzenie Sączysmarkowi . Są: Ten no to ja wrócę później powiedział i czym prędzej zamknął drzwi widząc Astrid chwytającą topór. Cz: Kochanie nie za ostro go potraktowałaś? A: Nie sądzę skarbie, jesteśmy świeżo po ślubie chyba powinni zrozumieć , że chcemy mieć trochę czasu dla siebie. Cz: Masz rację ale co jeśli chodziło o coś ważnego? A: Sączysmark i ważna informacja serio? Cz: No tak nie wszystko do siebie pasuje. A tak nawiasem widzę ,że nasze maleństwo rośnie powiedział i pogładził Astrid po brzuchu. A: Owszem czuje że będzie bardzo silne. Jak damy mu na imię? Cz: Szczerze nie myślałem jeszcze nad tym. A: Myślałam o imieniu Kristin dla dziewczynki, a dla chłopca może Thol? jak sądzisz ? Cz: Wspaniałe imiona. Czkawka nie wypuszczając swej ukochanej z objęć usiadł na krzesło, sadzając żonę na kolanach. Ukroił kawałek już nieco chłodnego naleśnika i zaczął karmić Astrid . Cz: I jak smakuje? zapytał. A: Bardzo odpowiedziała zachwycona Astrid po czym dodała , jeśli tak będziesz gotować to chyba ja przestanę to robić. Uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała go lekko w policzek. Czkawka zadowolony z siebie, zaproponował mały spacer do domu jego rodziców. Oczywiście jago ukochana się zgodziła, poprosił jedynie o małą chwilkę, przeszedł z domu do zarody dla smoków, podszedł do Szczerbatka i ustawił mu ogon by mógł sobie polatać. Po czym wziął Astrid pod rękę i udali się w kierunku domu wodza. Zapukali i weszli do środka. Cz: Cześć mamo jak się czujesz? V: Cześć gołąbeczki, ja czuje się świetnie i wy widzę także. Na marginesie Astrid, Czkawka zrobił ci malinkę. Astrid zarumieniła się i walnęła Czkawkę, i powiedziała . A: Obiecałeś, że nie będziesz tego robić. Cz: Przepraszam kochanie, ale masz tak śliczną szyję, że nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Astrid odwróciła się do niego plecami obrażona. A: Nie wieżę ci nie chce cię znać powiedziała. On jedynie podszedł do niej od tyłu objął ją składając ręce na jej brzuchu, i całując w ucho zapytał. Cz: Czy aby na pewno skarbie? A: Tak! odparła zdecydowanie puść mnie w końcu. Cz: Ok nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru rzucił, po czym zaczął łaskotać swoją żonę. Astrid zaczęła śmiać się panicznie. A: Dobra dobra wygrałeś przestań już, przecież wiesz, że żartowałam. Valka wpatrywała się w nich i widziała siebie i Stoika w ich wieku. V: Eh to były czasy powiedziała do siebie wzdychając. tak się rozmarzyła, że nie widziała nawet Czkawki i Astrid machających jej rękoma przed oczyma. Cz: Mamo hallo jesteś tam ? V: AAAA CO się gdzie ja. Oj chyba się trochę zamyśliłam. A: Nieco bardziej niż trochę od dziesięciu minut staraliśmy się zapytać Gdzie Stoik i dzieciaki? V: Stoik zabrał je na powietrze, chciał mi dać trochę odpocząć. Cz: Ok mamo my się już będziemy zbierać, idziemy do Gothi by sprawdziła stan Astrid. V: Miłego dnia Synku. Młoda para wyszła z domu wodza , obeszli całą osadę po czym udali się do Gothi , ta po obejrzeniu dziewczyny nabazgrała coś na ziemi. Z tego co odczytali wychodziło na to , że zarówno ona jak i dziecko ma się dobrze. Po powrocie do wioski spotkali Heather i Śledzika wraz z Szpadką i Smarkiem. Cz, A: Cześć co u was? zapytali, Sz: lepiej niż rano odparła Szpadka . Przepraszam za tamto padła odpowiedź z ust Astrid. Dzień leniwie zbliżał się ku końcowi. Cała szóstka spacerowała rozmawiając i śmiejąc się. Jednak w końcu trzeba było się rozejść Czkawka stwierdził, że Astrid wygląda na zmęczoną więc, pożegnali się z resztą paczki i wracali do domu. Wzięli kąpiel , zjedli kolacje i ułożyli się do snu. Czkawka udawał przed Astrid, ze wszystko jest w porządku, jednak była to już kolejna nie przespana przez niego noc. Od jakiegoś czasu śni mu się chwila w której widzi umierającego Izunę, jednak gdy podchodzi bliżej i odwraca go doznaje szoku Izuna zamienia się w niego. To jest moment w którym się budzi, zawsze jest tak samo. Siada na oknie i wpatruje się w ciemne niebo, pojawiają się u niego dziwne przeczucia, ze ten sen zapowiada coś strasznego, nie wie jednak co. Czasem już nie wytrzymuje jednak by nie martwić swej upragnionej kobiety nie zwierza się jej z dręczących go przeczuć. Niestety Astrid nie była ślepa widziała, że coś się dzieje, jej ukochany zdawał się coraz bardziej nie obecny nawet kiedy z nią rozmawiał. Nie był już taki pieszczotliwy , jego wzrok zdawał się być pusty , nie było w nim nic prócz zmartwienia. W końcu postanowiła z nim o tym porozmawiać. On jednak nie chcąc jej tym obciążać starał się nie mówić całej prawdy. Przez kilka następnych tygodni już wszyscy zauważali zmiany w zachowaniu chłopaka. Astrid rozmawiała z Valka i każdym kto mógł coś wiedzieć , jednak nie dowiedziała się niczego. Nie mogąc już nieść cierpienia swego ukochanego postanowiła go zapytać tak bezpośrednio jak tylko to możliwe, chłopak nie spał, nie jadł był zmęczony, kiedy Astrid naciskała na niego w końcu wybuchł. Wrzasnął i odepchnął Astrid od siebie ta upadając uderza się w głowę, kiedy się podnosi czuje jak krew spływa jej po twarzy. A: Odbiło ci zapytała? Czkawka stał przerażony patrząc na to co zrobił, w jego głowie brzmiał okropny głos. Umrzesz , wy wszyscy umrzecie mówił . Czkawka złapał się za głowę i krzyczał na całe gardło zostaw mnie wynoś się z mojej głowy. Astrid siedziała wystraszona na podłodze, widząc jak coś dziwnego dzieje się z jej ukochanym. Czkawka wybiegł z domu popędził wprost do lasu. W lesie nagle ucichły jego krzyki stanął w bezruchu. Podbiegli do niego przyjaciele . Czkawka nic ci nie jest? Zapytali. Ten odwrócił się jego oczy były całkiem czarne. Dziwnym głosem odpowiedział ,przykro mi ale waszego znajomego nie ma tutaj. Potem zaśmiał się przerażająco, podszedł do Szczerbatka ten od razu zaczął warczeć na niego i omal nie odgryzł mu dłoni. Nagle chłopak zniknął w chmurze czarnego dymu. Są: Co to było zapytał Smark reszty grupy. Śledzik jedynie otworzył usta z wrażenia, czym prędzej pobiegli do wioski i powiedzieli o wszystkim Stoikowi , Valce oraz Astrid . Cała trójka była załamana. Tymczasem Czkawka na chwile oprzytomniał. Zaczął rozmowę z czymś co było w nim. Cz:Czego chcesz ode mnie zapytał? Głos: Nic specjalnego po prostu potrzebuje sprawnego ciała. Cz: O czym ty gadasz? G: O tym ze wkrótce już nie będziesz mógł się mi postawić. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Wnętrze umysłu Czkawki Czkawka siedział w rozległej białej przestrzeni, miał okropne problemy z poruszaniem się. Gdzie ja jestem? zapytał. Usłyszał głos ten sam okropny głos. Jak z pod ziemi pojawił się przed nim cień. To jest twój umysł jesteśmy wewnątrz ciebie rzekł. Cz: skoro to mój umysł czemu nie mogę się swobodnie poruszać? C: Ponieważ w tej chwili tracisz tu władzę, to ja ograniczam twoje ruchy. Cz: Dlaczego to robisz? C: Dla czystej przyjemności niszczenia wszystkiego. Cz: Kim ty w ogóle jesteś? C: Jeszcze do nie dawna wyglądałem tak. Cieni zmienił kształt. Cz: To nie możliwe Marlock!!!!! C: Konkretnie to jego ciało. Sądzisz że ten mięczak był by w stanie zabić swego ojca jednego z największych wodzów i wojowników ? To ja zrobiłem to wszystko przejmując nad nim władzę tak samo jak zrobię to z tobą. A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie to. Możesz nazwać mnie demonem, złym duchem, a nawet diabłem. Prawda jest taka ,że pochodzę z innego świata z takiego którego nie udało mi się zniszczyć. Tu zaś znalazłem idealne warunki by unicestwić światło , tylko ono stoi mi na drodze do zapanowania wiecznego chaosu. Cz: Więc jesteś ciemnością? C: Jesteś bystry chłopcze tak jestem mrokiem, chaosem, zniszczeniem, zrodzonym ze zła całego istnienia, powstałem tylko dla jednego celu zniszczenia wszystkiego. W waszej wierze jest słowo które mnie opisuje to słowo to Ragnarok, jeśli ci to pasuje możesz mnie tak nazywać. Cz: Dlaczego akurat moje ciało? R: Potrzebowałem potężnego źródła woli ,nadawałeś się w sam raz, nie przypuszczałem jednak że twoja wola będzie na tyle silna bym nie mógł przejrzeć twojej pamięci. Na twoje nieszczęście moje koszmary osłabiły cię na tyle, że czytanie jej jest teraz banalnie proste. Jednak minie jeszcze trochę czasu nim całkowicie tobą zawładnę . Masz w sobie coś co wykracza po za ludzką egzystencję. Cz: Znów nie rozumiem o czym mówisz? R: Miałeś styczność z czymś niesamowicie czystym powiedział Ragnarok z obrzydzeniem. Kontakt z tą energią sprawił ze nie mogę cię pochłonąć wymazując ciebie z tego ciała, a bez tego nie będę w stanie użyć całej swej siły ,tak jak było to z tym nędznym Marlockiem. Tylko w jego przypadku nie miał on dość woli bym mógł to zrobić. Teraz cię przepraszam udam się wraz z twoją powłoką żeby wyciągnąć z mojego świata jakiś transport dla mnie. Ragnarok zdematerializował się i Czkawka pozostał sam w swym umyśle. Myśląc co mogło sprawić, że stał się dla niego przeszkodą, przemyślenie wszystkiego zajęło mu trochę czasu, ale w końcu wpadł na to . No oczywiście pomyślał Szmaragdowe jezioro, to jego energia krąży w mym ciele, lecz skoro tak jak on się tu dostał, chwilka moja noga Marlock mnie w nią zranił wtedy musiał też wprowadzić Ragnaroka w moje ciało. W tym samym czasie Ragnarok w ciele Czkawki stał przed grotą wszedł do niej na ścianie narysował kilka znaków wymamrotał jakieś zaklęcie i otworzyła się brama do jego świata , z bramy wyszedł koń był cały pokryty twardą i ostrą skórą na jego grzbiecie wyrastały potężne skrzydła jak u nietoperza, jego oczy były czerwone kopyta przy każdym kroku niszczyły podłoże. Jesteś wreszcie, powiedział do konia po czym podał mu martwą łanię, masz mały prezent. Koń pożarł ją, nie pozostawił nawet kości. Choć ruszamy mamy armię do zebrania. Akcja wraca na Berk: Astrid rozmawiała z wodzem o tym jak Czkawka miotał się jakby z walczył z czymś wewnątrz niego. A: Martwię się o niego, nie zachowywał się jak on , wszystko ostatnio było dziwne , nie sypiał, był ciągle na coś zły. S: Też nie wiem co się z nim stało i również martwię się o niego, musimy go znaleźć. Właśnie wtedy Czarny jak bez gwiezdna noc koń z Ragnarokiem w ciele chłopaka wylądował w wiosce, Zsiadł z niego i ruszył w stronę plaży gdzie rozegrała się bitwa z wojskiem Marlocka . Wódz wybiegł z domu podbiegł do niego i złapał go za ramie S: Czkawka... powiedział. Ten odwrócił głowę w stronę Stoika jego spojrzenie było zimne i mroczne. R: Odsuń się nędzny człowieku. Powiedział po czym chwycił rękę wodza i cisnął nim w stojący obok dom jak szmacianą lalką. Stoik podniósł się ledwie i znów podszedł chwiejąc się tym razem jednak Ragnarok odwrócił się uderzył go z taką siłą że przebił się przez ścianę i stracił przytomność. Astrid stała przerażona i powtarzała sobie. A: Nie to nie może być mój kochany Czkawka. Ragnarok podszedł do klifu i zeskoczył wprost na plażę, tam w piasku znalazł ostrze które miał Marlock. R: O tak jest mój przeklęty oręż z nim będę mógł przywołać moją armię cieni. Czkawka twoje ciało zaprawdę jest idealne dla mnie ,muszę tylko znaleźć przyczynę istnienia tej energii która cię chroni przed unicestwieniem. Teraz muszę sprawdzić ,czy będę w stanie obudzić pełną siłę ostrza. Uniósł miecz w górę , klinga zabłysła krwawym światłem Ragnaroka spowiły smugi czarnego dymu. Wbił broń w piach i przesunął ,szczelina rozszerzała się, gdy się zatrzymała, wyszła z niej około setka cieni. R: Zniszczyć osadę powiedział wskazując na nią, cienie ruszyły równym krokiem. Wtedy smoki zaatakowały same bez rozkazu ich płomienie zniszczyły cienie. Ragnarok fuknął jedynie nosem , no cóż widać że moja armia jest na was podatna , w końcu te gady należą według wszelkich prawideł mego świata do klasy stworzeń mistycznych, a tylko ona może walczyć z cieniami , zatem muszę znaleźć sposób eliminacji problemu. Ragnaroka zaatakował wściekły Tajfumerang zionął ogniem, pokrywająca ciało Ragnaroka czarna mgła nie pozwoliła by płomienie się przedarły, podbiegł do smoka i przebił jego serce przeklętym mieczem. Smok nie czuł bólu ,lecz natychmiast zmienił się w proch który rozwiał wiatr. Spojrzała on na efekty i stwierdził . To ciekawe zazwyczaj tak nie działał, Chłopcze twoja energia w jakiś sposób reaguje z mroczną mocą tej broni, czuje że zachowam twoje ciało na wieczność ,a miałem zamiar pozbyć się go po podbiciu tego świata. Zatem teraz ruszymy poszukać źródła tej ochraniającej twój umysł energii jeśli tego nie zrobię nie zawładnie sercem to ono jest najważniejsze,muszę usunąć z niego całe dobro i wszystko co zbędne. Zatem gdzie szukać? to źródło nie może być daleko, czuje jego wibracje. Ragnarok zagwizdał pojawił się jego rumak i ruszyli w stronę morza, Prze kilkanaście dni przeczesywali wszystkie wyspy. Czuł ze zbliżają się do celu. Odnalazł szmaragdową wyspę wyłonił się wychodząc z mgły, drogę zastąpiła mu Orion. O: Witaj Czkawka. Co cię sprowadza? R: Nic takiego po prostu muszę coś przemyśleć. Ragnarok dobrze się maskował Orion nie wyczuła jego obecności. poprosił ją by towarzyszyła mu na klif , więc zmieniła się w człowieka i poszli razem. Na klifie stanęli przy krawędzi urwiska. R: Wiesz tak naprawdę mam coś do zrobienia tutaj ale coś mi przeszkadza. O: Naprawdę a co takiego? R: Ty!!!!!! Orion spojrzała na niego. Nie jesteś Czkawką powiedziała i chciała się przemienić , lecz on uderzył ją w głowę rękojeścią swej broni. Padłą nie przytomna na ziemię , podszedł do niej i zrzucił ją do wody. Rozpoczął przeszukiwanie wyspy odnalazł jezioro, jednak nie mógł się do niego zbliżyć każdy kolejny krok go osłabiał. By zniszczyć to jezioro muszę mieć krew demona, jednak by ją zdobyć potrzebuje czasu w moim świecie nie pozostało wiele demonów i są to raczej potężni przeciwnicy , nawet zranienie ich będzie trudne. Kilka dni później Berk. Mieczyk spacerując Brzegiem morza dostrzega coś w oddali , zbliżając się odkrywa że to kobieta. Jeszcze żyje powiedział, lepiej powiadomię o tym wodza. Zabrał dziewczyną daleko od wody i ułożył na pisaku po czym popędził do wioski co sił w nogach. Wbiegł na główny plac krzycząc wodzu, wodzu . S: Co na Odyna znów się tu wyprawia? M: No tego no co to ja miałem . A właśnie znalazłem na plaży nieprzytomna kobietę. S: Gdzie ona jest ? M: No na plaży . S: Zostawiłeś ją tam samą bez opieki? Już wiem co Czkawka miał z wami. M: No to idziemy po nią czy zostawiamy jak jest? S: To chyba oczywiste, leć po Sączysmarka i dostarczcie ją do domu Gothi. M: Tak jest wodzu. Chłopak gazem zebrał ekipę, bo oczywiście wszyscy chcieli ją zobaczyć. Polecieli na plaże , zabrali nieprzytomną kobietę do Gothi , a nabazgrała na ziemie ,że potrzebuje dużo odpoczywać i trzeba opatrzyć jej ranę na głowie. Tymczasowo została zakwaterowana w domu Czkawki był najodpowiedniejszy, a Astrid czuła że zna tę dziewczynę. Była nie przytomna przez około tydzień. Gdy nareszcie się obudziła. Od razu poznała Astrid. O: Astrid to ja Orion,powiedziała. A: Orion ? nie poznała bym cię gdybyś mi nie powiedziała. O: To jest teraz nie ważne, muszę porozmawiać z tobą i Stoikiem, chodzi o Czkawkę. A: Zaraz sprowadzę wodza. Dziewczyna wyszła szybkim krokiem z domu gdyż z powodu ciąży nie mogła się przemęczać, jak by nie było czwarty miesiąc ciąży jest dla niej już sporym obciążeniem. Wróciła do domu w towarzystwie Stoika. S: Więc moja synowa twierdzi, że masz informacje o moim synu. O: Owszem jednak są to straszne wieści, szczególnie dla waszej dwójki. A: Mów co się z nim dzieje. O: Oni nie jest Czkawką , bynajmniej teraz , zawładnęło nim zło jakiego nigdy nie czułam, a co gorsza to zło dostało się na szmaragdową wyspę. S: Ale czego on tam szuka? O: Prawdopodobnie chce zniszczyć jezioro, jego energia krąży w Czkawce chroniąc go , jest to jedyna przyczyna ze tam się pojawił. Jednak jeśli mu się to uda ty Stoiku zginiesz. Astrid z przerażeniem wysłuchała relacji Orion. A: Czy jest jakaś szansa by go uratować? zapytała. O: Zapewne znajdziemy jakiś sposób, jak by nie było ziomek piszący to opowiadanie nie uśmierci nam przecież głównego bohatera. A: Słyszałeś masz mu pozwolić żyć. JA: OK OK KAPUJE COŚ WYMYŚLĘ RANY TE KOBIETY MNIE WYKOŃCZĄ!!!!!!!!!!! Wróćmy do Ragnaroka Powrócił do swojego świata szukając odpowiedniego demona by skraść mu jego krew, w końcu po wielu dniach udało mu się znalazł rannego po walce demona i zabrał małą fiolkę jego krwi. Teraz mogę wracać mam potrzebny element, otworzył przejście i udał się do świata Czkawki. Na szmaragdowej wyspie otworzył fiolkę i już miał wrzucić ją do wody, gdy nagle drogę zastąpili mu Astrid wraz z Orion i Stoikiem. Nie zrobiło to na nim większego wrażenia, zamachnął się i rzucił fiolkę. Orion jednak złapała ją, niestety jedna mała kropla uroniona z flaszki leciała w kierunku jeziora, nagle jak znikąd pojawia się Szczerbatek , chwytając kroplę. To jednak przynosi straszliwe konsekwencje, smok spada na ziemię , leży bez ruchu. R: HAhaha głupi gad zakrzyknął Ragnarok śmiejąc się perfidnie, krew demona to najsilniejsza trucizna , nie można już mu pomóc za godzinę będzie tylko trupem , którego przywołam sobie przyda mi się takie zwierzątko. Czkawka widząc to ze swego wnętrza omal nie oszalał. Ragnarok zachwiał się. R: Nie przeszkadzaj mi ty miernoto! Twój pupilek sam sobie zgotował ten los powiedział. Czkawka walczył z całych sił by się wyrwać z pod jego kontroli , raz za razem ich jaźnie wymieniały się miejscami. Silna więź łącząca chłopaka i smoka sprawiała, że coraz trudniej było go opanować. R: Jak ty to robisz przecież twój umysł był w strzępach powiedział. Cz: Byłeś zbyt pewny swojej siły, pozwoliłeś bym mógł spokojnie wrócić do równowagi, odzyskałem jasność myślenia odparł. R: HAhahahaha, zaśmiał się perfidnie Ragnarok i powiedział nie zapominaj, że nadal mogę kontrolować twoje ciało i chyba wiem jak sobie poradzić z twoim spokojem Ragnarok podniósł swoje ostrze do góry ,po czym wskazał Astrid. Jeśli ją zabije, stracisz całą wolę do walki. Cz: Nie waż się jej tknąć prędzej zabije nas obu niż ci na to pozwolę krzyczał Czkawka. Jednak mimo tego ruszył w jej stronę , choć szło mu to strasznie opornie chłopak bardzo utrudniał mu kontrolowanie swego ciała. Czkawka przez kilka sekund zdołał złamać trzymającą go w ryzach wolę Ragnaroka i powiedział Astrid i reszcie by uciekali. Astrid ze łzami w oczach powiedziała , ze go nie zostawi. Cz: Ależ tak zostawisz mnie jeśli mnie kochasz to zabierzesz stąd nasze dziecko i uciekniesz w bezpieczne miejsce. Orion przemieniła się widząc oczy Czkawki domyślała się, że nie powinni tu zostawać więc wrzuciła dziewczynę oraz wodza na grzbiet i odleciała. Czkawka usilnie prąc naprzód podszedł do klifu. Teraz zobaczymy jak twardy jesteś potworze. Próbował zeskoczyć wprost na ostre jak noże skały, jednak Ragnarok walczył z całych sił i koniec końców udało mu się przeżyć jednak ciało Czkawki było wyczerpane i musiał się zregenerować. Ragnarok w ciele Czkawki leżał na ziemi, w umyśle zaś rozmawiali. R: Rozumiesz już człowieku , nie ważne jak silny jest twój spokój. Im dłużej jestem w twoim ciele tym słabszy będzie twój umysł, jedyne twoje serce stanowi kłopot, nie wiem dlaczego ale jest ono niezwykle silne nawet z miejsca skąd pochodzę nikt nie posiadał tak silnych więzi. Mimo to zmiażdżę je tak samo jak resztę twojej żałosnej egzystencji. Jedyne co zrobił Czkawka to spojrzał i spytał go. Cz: Dlaczego chcesz wszystko zniszczyć czemu nie potrafisz docenić istnienia innych rzeczy po za ciemnością i śmiercią. Czy to przez to co stało się gdy jeszcze byłeś zwykłą istotą? Ragnarok spojrzał na niego wzrokiem przypominającym wystraszone dziecko. R: Skąd ty to wiesz jakim cudem dostałeś się do moich wspomnień? Cz: Czy to nie oczywiste odparł chłopak. Twój umysł jest silniejszy od mojego sam powiedziałeś im dłużej tu jesteś mój opór słabnie. Tyle że to działa w dwie strony skoro mój umysł przegrywa, to jak sądzisz czyje serce wygra? R: Ty nie mogłeś zajrzeć w moje serce to nie jest możliwe w nim nie ma już nic odparł wściekle jego przeciwnik. Ja jestem mrokiem złem i ciemnością w moim sercu jest jedynie pustka wykrzykiwał rozjuszony. Czkawka jednak ze spokojem podszedł do niego nie wahał się za to Ragnarok czuł strach uczucie mu od wieków obce, od kiedy stał się tym czym jest teraz. Stanął przed nim i powiedział Cz: Wiem co kryje się głęboko pod twoją ciemnością widziałem co się stało, i szczerze ci współczuję. Ten cofnął się i jakby broniąc się kazał chłopakowi się zamknąć. Czkawka nadal parł w jego stronę, nagle Ragnarok zmienił się w młodego chłopaka mniej więcej w wieku Czkawki. R: Co ? co ty mi zrobiłeś zapytał spoglądając na swe dłonie. W odpowiedzi usłyszał. Cz: Czyżbyś już nie pamiętał tak wyglądałeś nim pochłonął cię chaos. Postać jaka stała przed Czkawką nie była już mrocznym cieniem emanującym złem była jedynie młodym błękitnookim szatynem w zwykłym stroju spodnie koszula i buty. Cz: Tak to ty wieki temu gdy twe ciało należało do światła byłeś właśnie taki. Wszystko zmieniła owa tragedia... Ragnarok (Eryk tak się niegdyś nazywał) chwycił Czkawkę za ubranie i odepchnął go od siebie mówiąc, R: Nie musisz mi tego opowiadać, doskonale pamiętam ten dzień. Na co Czkawka odpowiedział Cz: Nie zdołałem wejść w twoje wspomnienia dość głęboko, by to zobaczyć, jednak wiem że te wydarzenia sprawiły, że pogrążyłeś się w ciemności i chaosie. R: A więc nie wiesz, co się wtedy wydarzyło odparł Ragnarok, zatem pozwól że opowiem ci twoją własną poniekąd historię. Cz: Jak to moją własną zapytał zdziwiony chłopak? R: Właśnie tak jestem tobą z równolegle istniejącym świecie, choć raczej powinienem powiedzieć byłem dodał do swej wypowiedzi stojący na przeciw Czkawki Eryk. Moje życie było podobne do twojego, miałem rodzinę przyjaciół, kobietę którą kochałem. Smoki także istniały w moim świecie jednak było ich zaledwie kilka na całej ziemi. Nie tak jak tutaj, inaczej zaś było,z duchami i innymi zjawami i potworami to ich obawialiśmy się najbardziej. Demoniczni władcy władali potężnymi zastępami tych bestii. Postanowiłem wybrać się w podroż by znaleźć sposób zniszczenia ich władzy, tym sposobem było serce smoka. Było to ogromny klejnot o szkarłatnej barwie, niegdyś było to prawdziwe serce. Podczas wielkiej bitwy światła i mroku Król smoków Arios i Lord mroku Zanar toczyli zacięty pojedynek obaj zginęli jednakże, Arios pozostawił ludziom swe serce przemienione w kamień , jako broń gdy zło zacznie nabierać sił. Odnalazłem ów klejnot lecz moja podróż okazała się największym błędem. Demoniczni władcy dowiedzieli się o planie i o znalezieniu serca, w swym nieposkromionym okrucieństwie, gdy powróciłem z klejnotem na moich oczach osobiście starli w pył całą osadę. Kazali mi patrzeć na śmierć mojej jedynej miłości. wtedy rozbiłem klejnot z żalu i gniewu na kawałki i jednym z nich przebiłem swoje serce. Władcy demonów wyczuli ze moja dusza pogrążyła się w smutku więc użyli swych mocy by zmienić mnie w jednego z nich, po czym wygnali na wieczność bym cierpiał. Od i tragedia jaka mnie spotkała, dlatego zniszczę wszystko co ma związek ze światłem bo gdy ja potrzebowałem pomocy nie udzielono mi jej. Eryk stojąc spojrzał w górę stało się wtedy coś nieoczekiwanego, z jego oczu popłynęły łzy. E: Jedyne czego wtedy chciałem to uratować tę jedną osobę, ale nawet na to byłem za słaby. Widziałem jak znika pochłaniana przez mrok. Nagle otworzył szeroko oczy, był zszokowany. Jak to możliwe że mogę płakać, dlaczego czuje smutek przecież ciemność zniszczyła we mnie wszystkie uczucia pozostał jedynie gniew i pragnienie chaosu. Czkawka podszedł położył mu rękę na ramieniu i powiedział. Cz:Żaden mrok nie zgasi twoich uczuć tylko ty sam możesz je odrzucić , to co wydarzyło się tamtego dnia, pokazało ci że jesteś słaby. Dowiedziawszy się tego stłumiłeś w sobie dobro i pozwoliłeś by ogarnęła cię ciemność, liczyłeś na to że ona da ci siłę, byś mógł zemścić się na świecie. To jednak zło w tobie sprawiło że jesteś słaby, ktoś kto nie potrafi kochać, nie ma współczucia,ani nie czuje radości nigdy nie będzie silny. Pamiętaj słowa swego ojca gdy umierał. Pamiętasz je jeszcze Eryk? E: Dlaczego o tym wiesz to jest równie głęboko ukryte w moim sercu? Cz: Kiedy zapłakałeś otworzyłeś się na mnie pozwoliłeś mi zobaczyć twój ból z tamtych chwil , lecz jednocześnie radość z miłości i przyjaźni twoich bliskich. E: Słowa mego ojca mówisz. Tak pamiętam je dokładnie. Siłą człowieka jest potęga jego miłości. Postać Eryka zaczęła bić jasnym światłem mrok wydobywał się z jego ciała był wyrzucany przez światłość, Eryk czuł się lekko pozbawiony wszelkiego zła . Zapytał Czkawkę E: Dlaczego jesteś tak silny ? Że potrafisz wyprzeć nawet moją ciemność. Cz: Ponieważ kocham moich bliskich i jedynym celem w moim życiu to ich ochrona. Postać Czkawki również zabłysnęła wspaniałym jasnym światłem , rozpraszając mrok który opuścił ciało Eryka . Podał mu dłoń i powiedział. Cz: Jeśli chcesz możesz tu zostać, staniemy się jednym i będziesz mógł cieszyć się na powrót wszystkim co dobre. E: Pokiwał jedynie przecząco głową z uśmiechem. Po czym powiedział moje winy są zbyt wielkie, po za tym chcę dołączyć do mojej rodziny. Teraz wiem jak pokonać chaos i uratować mój świat tak by już nigdy mrok nie powrócił. Musze to zrobić moją własną siłą. Eryk opuścił ciało Czkawki otworzył wrota swego świata i jako potężne światło wkroczył wprost w ciemność, Dając nadzieję innym pozostawionym w mroku. Nagle przez otwarty portal Czkawka zobaczył jak zaczęły pojawiać się kolejne światełka w ciemnościach. Mrok został rozproszony. Portal się zamknął. Cz: Ciekaw jestem czy jeszcze się spotkamy Eryku? Na pewno odpowiedział głos w jego wnętrzu, część mnie żyje w tobie tak jak część ciebie we mnie. Chłopak chwycił się za serce. Żegnaj przyjacielu. Czkawka udał się wprost na środek wyspy gdyż musiał sprawdzić co ze Szczerbatkiem, zastał go ledwo żywym jednak, podał mu nieco wody ze źródła, smok przez krótką chwilę zwijał się w agonicznym bólu. Po tym jednak zerwał się an równe nogi rzucił się na jeźdźca i zaczął go lizać. Cz: Oj Szczerbatek też tęskniłem, ale pamiętaj to się nie zmywa Mówił ścierając z siebie ślinę gada. Wsiadł na niego lecz nie poleciał od razu na Berk, najpierw wynagrodził mu swoją słabość i polatali przez kilka godzin. Kiedy nareszcie gad poczuł ,że jest zadowolony powrócili do wioski jako iż była już noc a Czkawka chciał wszystkim sprawić niespodziankę. Przenocował w starej chacie Pleśniaka z dala od osady. Rankiem gdy wioska budziła się do życia, chłopak z ukrycia obserwował jak mimo pięknego dnia wszyscy są smutni. Zauważył wówczas Astrid wychodzącą z ich domu była strasznie przygnębiona, wyglądała tak jak nigdy nie miała by być szczęśliwa. Czkawka podszedł do niej ukradkiem, objął ja w pasie. Ta momentalnie odwróciła się i zdzieliła go prosto w nos, naturalną reakcją było to że padł na ziemię. Astrid spojrzała na leżącego Czkawkę z krwawiącym nosem. Rozpłakała się i rzuciła wprost w jego ramiona, po chwili jednak odskoczyła jak poparzona chwyciła topór u przycisnęła go do jego szyi. A: Czkawka, czy to ty?. Cz: Już nie długo jeśli nie przestaniesz? Astrid odrzuciła broń kiedy tylko chłopak się podniósł znów wtulała się w niego. A: Myślałam, że już nigdy więcej nie będę mogła cię zobaczyć, że nasze dziecko nie pozna ojca. Na przemian płakała i cieszyła się. Czkawka gładził jej włosy. Cz: Już jest dobrze on wcale nie był taki zły jedynie się pogubił. A: Ale kto? Cz: Eryk. A: Jaki Eryk? Czkawka spędził sporo czasu opowiadając Astrid co się działo do początku do samego końca. Później ujawnił wszystkim że wrócił. Oczywiście reakcje były najpierw negatywne dopiero po chwili ludzie zorientowali się że ich przyszły wódz wrócił. Im również wyjawił całą tajemnice, jaka kryła się za tym wielkim zamieszaniem. Oczywiście życie wikingów toczyło się w normalnym tempie codziennie, kłótnie bliźniaków, problemy jak każdego dnia. Jednak Czkawka był zbyt zajęty doglądaniem Astrid która już niedługo miała urodzić, Jak by nie było to już prawie osiem miesięcy odkąd się dowiedział że będzie ojcem. Bardzo szybko minęła sroga nawet jak na Berg zima. Przyjaciele bardzo często odwiedzali Astrid i Czkawkę. Wkrótce powiedzieli im iż planują wspólny ślub, Heather i Szpadka ciągle rozmawiały o tym z Astrid wszystkie się śmiały i planowały choć ślub miał odbyć się dopiero po przyjściu na świat dziecka Astrid i Czkawki. Śledzik i Smark tez nie próżnowali obaj dawali z siebie wszystko by zdobyć jak najwięcej doświadczenia w tym celu wypytywali niedawno upieczonego pana młodego. Oczywiście ten starał się jak mógł by im pomóc. Nareszcie nadszedł dzień, którego wyczekiwał Czkawka. Stał przy Astrid w czasie porodu trzymał ją cały czas za rękę, Oczywiście czuła ona potworny ból jednak w obecności tego jedynego nie czuła się aż tak źle, mimo to bezwiednie niemal miażdżyła jego dłoń. By nie dać jej powodu do odczuwania większego bólu chłopak nawet nie skrzywił twarzy. Jedynie nachylił się nad nią i cicho mówił jej do ucha, że jest taki dumny z jej i dziecka. Poród był długi i po wszystkim Astrid niemal zemdlała, jednak kiedy usłyszała płacz małego jej oczy zaświeciły się tysiącem małych iskierek. Czkawka podał jej dopiero co umytego chłopczyka, ona delikatnie ujęła dziecko w ramiona nasz mały Thol powiedziała. Stoik wszedł do pokoju uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. Mam wnuka, wykrzyczał ucieszony dziadek. Chwilę później nakazał wszystkim opuścić pomieszczenie Czkawka Astrid oraz ich maleństwo pozostali sami. 'Rozdział 17 Zmartwienia i troski. Dzień później odbyło się huczne wesele, Dwóch kolejnych młodych par , wszyscy bawili się wspaniale. Mieczyk płakał jak bóbr , Czkawka podszedł do niego i zapytał stary co ci jest? O Czkawka z kim ja teraz będę się kłócił, nawet teraz tęsknie za tym jak siostra mnie okładała powiedział zaciągając nosem . Spokojnie przecież się nie wyprowadza na inną wyspę, będziecie nadal widywać się w Akademii no i jeszcze jest Wym i Jot. Nie raz jeszcze będziecie się kłócić mówił pocieszając go i klepiąc po ramieniu. Chwilę później do stojącej dwójki podszedł Stoik, Czkawka musimy porozmawiać, powiedział. Cz: Tato czy ta rozmowa ma być o tym, o czym myślę? S: Niestety synek ale tak, czas najwyższy byś w końcu przejął tron. Cz: Nie wiem czy będę się do tego nadawał. S: Radziłeś sobie doskonale , gdy mnie nie było. Czemu więc teraz wątpisz? Cz: Wiesz tato mam teraz Astrid, oraz naszego synka. Nie chcę ich zaniedbywać ,zwłaszcza teraz. S: Rozumiem cię Czkawka, jednak ja jestem już coraz starszy, dlatego chciał bym by ktoś naprawdę godny zastąpił mnie jako wodza. Cz: Skoro to nieuniknione , to chyba muszę o tym porozmawiać z Astrid. Daj mi trochę czasu bym mógł się przygotować. S: Dobrze porozmawiamy za kilka dni. Czkawka stracił nieco na humorze, powolnym krokiem udał się do domu. Gdy wszedł było ciemno, wszystkie lampiony były zakryte. Jedynie w sypialni delikatne światło rozpraszało ciemność. Młodzieniec ruszył leniwie schodami w górę, podszedł do uchylonych drzwi, popchnął je i wszedł do pokoju. Na środku pokoju stała Astrid owinięta jedynie w kawałek białej tkaniny która zawieszona była na jej szyi odkrywając prawe ramię. Dziewczyna odwróciła się w chwile po usłyszeniu otwierających się drzwi. A: Witaj skarbie powiedziała uśmiechając się zalotnie do swego męża. Cz: Na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Witaj kochanie, odpowiedział. Astrid podeszła do niego chwyciła go za kamizelkę i powiedziała wprost do ucha. A: Thol śpi więc masz mnie całą dla siebie. Po czym rozwiązała trzymający na niej sukno węzeł, tkanina zsunęła się na ziemię, jej ciało było odkryte. Czkawka przytulił ją do siebie pocałował, lecz był jakby nieobecny. A: Co się dzieje kotku? Cz: Ojciec znów chce bym został wodzem. A: To chyba wspaniale, czyż nie? Cz: Nie do końca cieszę się, że ma we mnie tyle wiary, jednak to wiąże się z tym, że będę miał mniej czasu dla ciebie i naszego synka. A: Więc musisz sprawić by w wiosce było jak najmniej problemów, a zaoszczędzony czas możesz nam poświęcić. Cz: Ty zawsze wiesz jak mnie zmotywować do działania, kochanie. Czkawka chwycił Astrid i przeniósł ją do łóżka, rozpoczął delikatne pieszczoty dłońmi i pocałunkami, całe ciało dziewczyny drżało kiedy dotykał go ustami. Powoli i ona zaczęła odwzajemniać pieszczoty, całując szyję swego ukochanego. Jeszcze przez jakiś czas trwali tak, po czym przeszli do momentu kulminacyjnego tej nocy. Nazajutrz Czkawka wstał i wybrał się na lot ze Szczerbatkiem, po kilku godzinach wrócił, przygotował śniadanie i zbudził Astrid. Zjedli razem, dziewczyna zajęła się dzieckiem, a chłopak udał się do domu swego ojca. Zapukał usłyszał proszę i wszedł do środka. Zastał Valkę bawiącą się z Freją i Fenrirem , maluchy miały już ponad rok i było ich wszędzie pełno. Cz: Cześć mamo. V: Witaj synku. Cz: Gdzie jest ojciec? V: W kuźni u Pyskacza, musi dokonać przeróbek w swoim siodle. Cz: W takim razie biegnę do niego muszę z nim porozmawiać. Pa mamo. V: Pa Czkawka. W kuźni Pyskacz stał wraz ze Stoikiem gdy nadbiegł Czkawka. Cz: Tato, Pyskacz witajcie. S&P: Witaj. Cz: Tata pamiętasz o czym rozmawialiśmy wczoraj? S: Tak więc podjąłeś już decyzję tak? Cz: Owszem i zgadzam się. Czkawka oficjalnie został ogłoszony wodzem (ponownie). Przez kilka pierwszych dni ciężko było my odnaleźć się w tym wszystkim. Wracał późnym popołudniem był zmęczony i nieco zestresowany, jednak jego żona skutecznie sprawiała, iż zapominał o problemach wynikających z objętej funkcji. Zaczął za radą Astrid usprawniać wioskę, wkrótce nie było praktycznie nikogo kto przychodził by prosić o pomoc , były jedynie sporadyczne przypadki przy rozwiązywaniu sporów sąsiedzkich. Astrid i mały Thol coraz częściej towarzyszyli młodemu wodzowi w trakcie wypełniania obowiązków. W końcu nadszedł i czas kiedy to wioska nie potrzebowała na go na tyle, że zabrał swoją rodzinę na małe wakacje. Mały Thol leciał na Szczerbatku w zrobionym przez czkawkę nosidełku, uśmiechał się od uch do ucha. Astrid zaśmiała się i powiedziała. Jaki ojciec taki syn. Czkawka odrzekł jedynie. Owszem ale ma twoje piękne oczy. Wylądowali na małej wysepce, rozłożyli się na kocyku rozłożyli namiot i poszli zwiedzać wysepkę, maluch bawił się świetnie był bardzo ciekawski. Kiedy nadszedł zmrok wrócili do obozu , rozpalili ognisko. Czkawka przypilnował dziecka a Astrid w tym czasie przygotowała jakiś posiłek, później oddał synka żonie ta nakarmiła go przebrała i ułożyła do snu. Gdy ich słodki maluch już spał , dziewczyna wpadła na szalony pomysł. A: Kochanie co powiesz na małą kąpiel? Cz: Jak najbardziej słońce mam wszystko przygotować? A: To raczej nie będzie konieczne. Astrid podeszła do swego męża i zaczęła go rozbierać. Cz: Skarbie co ty robisz? A: Chcesz brać kąpiel w ubraniu? Cz: Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę. Chłopak zaczął zdejmować kolejne fragmenty ubrania swej młodej i pięknej żony całując jednocześnie ukazujące się pod nimi kawałki jej ciała. Astrid chwyciła go za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę małego jeziorka. Oboje wskoczyli to niego skąpo odziana para pływała w ciepłej wodzie , księżyc oświetlał delikatnie wysepkę co powodowało romantyczny nastrój. Para co chwilę zbliżała się do siebie by dzielić się pocałunkami. Gdy skończyli zebrali swoje ubrania i wrócili do obozowiska. Mordka i Wichurka pilnowali namiotu niczym oka w głowie, mimo to kiedy Astrid weszła do na miotu rozległ się krzyk. A: CZKAWKA THOL GDZIES ZNIKNAŁ!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Czkawka zapalił pochodnię rozejrzał się ale nie znalazł żadnych śladów innego niż Szczerbatek i Wichura smoka. Lecz kiedy obchodził na miot zauważył ślady malucha prowadzące do lasu. Cz: Astrid wiem gdzie w którą stronę poszedł mały chodź szybko. Oboje biegli co sił w nogach, serce omal nie wyskoczyło im z piersi. Prawdziwy szok jednak nastąpił. gdy odnaleźli malucha. Oboje zbledli kiedy zobaczyli co się dzieje. Ich synek ,ukochane oczko w głowie jak gdyby nigdy nic zabawiał się śmiejąc i chichocząc siedząc na pysku wielkiego dzikiego Koszmara Ponocnika, smoka był jasnej pomarańczowo czerwonej barwy ,jednak był większy od Hakokła o niemal połowę. Thol radośnie klepał go po pysku , jak widać gad w ogóle nie reagował na małego brzdąca, dopiero kiedy spostrzegł Czkawkę i Astrid podniósł się i przyjął groźną postawę. Szkrab przechylił się w tedy i spadł z jego pyska. A: O Bogowie nie!!!!!!!!!! Krzyknęła przerażona matka. Nie wiedzieć dlaczego smok chwycił malca zębami za jego ubranko, po czym spokojnie położył przed sobą. Ten jednak natychmiast znów próbował wspinać się, na niego. Czkawka powoli i ostrożnie podszedł do smoka. Wyciągnął do niego rękę by zdobyć jego zaufanie, kiedy nagle stało się coś nie oczekiwanego. Coś co sprawiło że Czkawka był nieco zmieszany , a Astrid nie wiedziała co ma robić. Smok: Przepraszam , ale czy ten berbeć nie należy przypadkiem do was? I dlaczego podchodziłeś do mnie jak byś chciał mnie oswoić młody człowieku? Cz: Eeeee no ja tego . Co tu się dzieje? Smok: Pokiwał tylko głową przecząco, po czym westchnął. No tak nie sądzę byście wcześniej widzieli mówiącego smoka. Sprawa jest dość oczywista, przecież zwierzęta nie mówią. Cz: To nie nowina choć znam kogoś, kto może być zwierzęciem i mówić. Nazywała się Orion i była animagiem. Smok : Cały zlał się potem na dźwięk tego imienia. OOOrrion mówisz? powiedział trzęsącym się głosem. Cz: Tak obecnie jest w pewnym miejscu. Smok: Tak właściwie to jak się nazywacie, ponieważ nie wiem jak do was się zwracać. Ja jestem Antares . Cz: Ja mam na imię Czkawka wódz plemienia wandali, ta młoda kobieta to moja małżonka Astrid , a ten berbeć jak go nazwałeś nazywa się Thol i jest naszym synkiem. Smok: Zatem miło mi was poznać. A: Dziękuję mogę wziąć mojego małego? Antares: Ależ oczywiście powiedział, choć wygląda na to, że ten wasz Thol niespecjalnie boi się smoków. Astrid Podeszła i wzięła malca na ręce ten od razu zaczął ziewać i zasnął chwytając małymi rączkami futrzany kawałek kaptura swojej mamy. An: Zatem może opowiecie mi w jaki sposób poznaliście moją matkę? Czkawka otworzył oczy ze zdumienia. Cz: Orion jest twoją matką? An: Owszem to moja matka, Ale wolał bym jej nie zobaczyć. Cz: Dlaczego ? An: Uwierz nie chciał byś spotkać kogoś, kto ciągle usiłuje zrobić z ciebie kogoś kim nic chcesz być. Cz: Wiesz powinieneś poznać mojego ojca. Ciągle ze mnie próbował zrobić wikinga, a później wodza. To drugie mu się udało. An: Skoro znasz moją matkę to na pewno wiesz o tym, co robi? Więc domyślasz się kim chciała bym został. Cz: No tak miałeś być kolejnym strażnikiem. A zamiast tego ja nim jestem. An: Czyli te stare pryki musiały poddać cię próbom, bo inaczej został byś na wyspie. Cz: Zgadza się i wtedy Chłopak opowiedział mu wszystko. An: No nieźle nie pamiętam kiedy ktoś ostatnio musiał przejść aż trzy zadania. Czy twoja żona mogła by się odwrócić muszę zmienić postać ciężko tak mi się rozmawia. Cz: Owszem. Astrid, Kochanie mogłabyś? As: Dobrze, ale po co? Nie żebym nie widziała nagiego mężczyzny. An: Przeobraził się i założył na siebie ukryty w torbie strój. Był młodym bardzo potężnie zbudowanym mężczyzną, około sześć stóp wzrostu, bardzo umięśniony, długowłosy szatyn, o czerwonych oczach. As: No, ale ciacho. Cz: Kochanie, chcesz mi coś powiedzieć? As: Nie nie spokojnie Skarbie. tak tylko sobie żartowałam. Cz: Zatem wracając do naszej rozmowy. więc uciekłeś by nie zostać kolejnym strażnikiem. An: Tak zgadza się, czułem że to nie jest coś co chciał bym robić przez większość mojego jakże długiego życia. An: Po za tym spotkanie z moją matką było by dla mnie dość bolesne. Cz: Z jakiego powodu? An: Bo pewnie oberwał bym od niej, nie widzieliśmy się prawie dwieście lat. As: Nie sądzisz, że ona raczej była by za tobą stęskniona? An: Widać nie znasz jej dość dobrze, ona jest straszna kiedy jest wściekła. Cz: Chciałbym, żeby mogła cię spotkać, od kiedy uciekłeś musi strasznie cierpieć. An: Być może masz rację, w końcu tylko ona mi pozostała. Szczerze, to ja też bardzo tęsknie, ale boje się jak to wszystko się potoczy. As: Spokojnie na pewno nie będzie tak źle. Jeśli tęskni tak bardzo jak ty to będzie dobrze. An: Macie rację muszę wrócić,choć by po to aby ją przeprosić i powiedzieć jak mi przykro. Cz: Zatem wyruszamy jutro. Co ty na to? An: Zgoda. Czkawka zaprosił Antaresa do obozowiska, jako iż nie mieli miejsca dla niego postanowił ,że zbuduje mu szałas. Antares z grzecznością odmówił, lubił spać pod gołym niebem. Następnego ranka gdy młoda para jeszcze spała , ich nowy przyjaciel zrobił mały posiłek . Kiedy w końcu się obudzili , podziękowali po czym ze smakiem zjedli przygotowane danie. Gdzieś około południa wyruszyli , w kierunku szmaragdowej wyspy. Antares czuł się dziwnie ,bał się jednocześnie ciesząc się ,że po dwustu latach spotka się z matką. Kiedy wylądowali, od razu na nieznajomego smoka rzuciła się Orion. O: Czkawka złamałeś dane słowo powiedziałeś komuś o istnieniu wyspy!!!! Antares leży przygwożdżony do ziemi pazurami swojej matki. An: Mogłabyś ze mnie zejść? O: Ten głos! To nie możliwe! Antares to ty? An: Cześć mamo. Oboje przemienili się w ludzi, Orion rzuciła się na szyję swego syna. O: Tak bardzo tęskniłam za tobą. An : Ja za tobą też mamo. W jednej chwili wyraz twarzy Orion się zmienił chwyciła swego syna za koszulę i jednym potężnym uderzeniem posłała go na deski. O: Ty niewdzięczny szczeniaku mówiła przez łzy. Dwieście lat bez słowa, bez znaku życia. Uczyłam cię wszystkiego byś tylko został wspaniałym strażnikiem, a ty po prostu uciekłeś. An: Zawsze ci powtarzałem , że nie chcę nim być !!! Chciałem cieszyć się całym światem nie być uwięzionym na tej przeklętej kupie kamieni!!. Orion podniosła go i znów zdzieliła, i tak kilka razy. W końcu zaczął uciekać. An: Widzisz Czkawka o tym właśnie mówiłem, moja matka to istny demon kiedy traci nad sobą panowanie. Cz: No fakt nie znałem jej od tej strony. O: Przestań uciekać jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłam. An: Mamo na litość , nie jestem już dzieckiem które potrzebuje lania, poza tym, jeśli dam się złapać to mogę nie przeżyć. Orion zniknęła i pojawiła się przed Antaresem, który wpadł wprost w jej ramiona. Ta uścisnęła go z całych sił i zaczęła płakać. O: Obiecaj mi ty mały głupku, że już nigdy nie uciekniesz. Wszystko co robiłam było spowodowane miłością do ciebie, chciałam po prostu zadbać oto byś w przyszłości był bezpieczny. Kocham cię synku. Antares odwzajemnił uścisk , uronił jedną łzę przez zaciśnięte mocno oczy. An; Ja także cię kocham mamo. Obiecuję już nie ucieknę, tak mi cię brakowało. A: Czyż to nie piękne prawda kochanie? Zapytała Astrid swego męża. Cz: O tak najdroższa to jest cudowne. Odpowiedział obejmując Astrid trzymającą małego Thola. Kilka dni później młode małżeństwo zakończyło swoje wakacje i zbierało się do powrotu na Berk. Czkawka przygotował już cały ekwipunek i przytroczył go do siodła Szczerbatka i Wichury. Astrid od rana bawiła się z Tholem, kiedy już mieli wsiadać na smoki i odlatywać przybiegł do nich Antares. An: Czkawka słuchaj Samar kazał ci przekazać, że chciał by się z wami zobaczyć. Cz: Ciekawe o co może chodzić? An: Nie wiem, ale mówił żebym was przyprowadził. Cz: Chodźmy więc. Wyruszyli w drogę do podziemnej siedziby wielkiej rady. An: Smarze to ja Antares przybyłem wraz z Czkawką i jego rodziną jak kazałeś. Wrota otwarły się i Czkawka po raz kolejny ujrzał trójkę wiekowych istot. S: Witajcie. Astrid i jej mąż skinęli głowami na znak powitania, po czym Czkawka odpowiedział. Cz: Witajcie. S: Zapewne głowisz się dlaczego cię tu wezwałem. Cz: Nie inaczej. Wtem do rozmowy dołączyła pozostała dwójka starców. G: Mamy dla ciebie dwie nowiny. Z: Otóż od dziś tracisz status strażnika. Cz: Jak to? Mówiliście że nie mogę go utracić. S: To właśnie druga nowina. Jest to możliwe tylko w jednym przypadku, byś utracił swój tytuł. G: Orion zakończyła swoją rolę jako strażnika, a jako swoją ostatnią prośbę, wyraziła chęć byś został zwolniony z obowiązku przez nas ci nałożonego. Cz: Orion rezygnuje? Orion weszła do sali. O: Tak Czkawka, kończę swoją misję, mój syn obejmie po mnie tę rolę. S: Zatem młody wikingu od dziś nie jesteś już związany przysięga jaką nam składałeś. Jednak prosimy cię abyś nie wyjawiał nikomu sekretu wyspy. Cz: Macie moje słowo. Po wszystkim młodzi pogratulowali Antaresowi podjęcia swej roli, oraz otrzymali oni od starców błogosławieństwo dla malucha w postaci, jednej ampułki magicznej wody ze szmaragdowego źródła Powrócili do wioski , panowała w niej niezwykła wrzawa, mimo stosunkowo późnej pory. Czkawka czym prędzej zeskoczył z grzbietu smoka, zdjął nosidełko z Tholem i oddał je Astrid. Stanął przed w środku tłumu i skinął w stronę Szczerbatka, ten wystrzelił w powietrze. Tłum momentalnie przestał się przekrzykiwać, spojrzał na smoka. Jeden z wikingów powiedział to smok wodza ale gdzie on jest? Cz: Tutaj jestem powiedział stojąc z złożonymi rękoma w środku całego zamieszania. Nawet nie zwróciliście uwagi że próbowałem was uspokoić. Wtedy z tłumu wyszli Sączysmark i reszta jeźdźców. Cz: Czy ktoś mi wyjaśni co tu zaszło? Ś: Czkawka dzięki Thorowi jesteś, to było straszne. Cz: Ale co się stało? Ś: A nie zauważyłeś, że na wyspie nie ma smoków? Cz: No tak masz rację tak skupiłem się na was, że w ogóle nie zwróciłem uwagi na ten fakt. DZIĘKUJĘ WSZYSTKIM, KTÓRZY PRZEKONALI MNIE, BYM PISAŁ DALEJ, DEDYKACJA DLA WAS Czkawka doznał szoku gdy zobaczył jak Wichura i Szczerbek też chcą odlecieć z wyspy. Kilka następnych nocy w ogóle ni przespał martwił się, ponieważ nie były to ani Migdaliska, ani wina czegokolwiek, co by było na pierwszy rzut oka widoczne. Minął niemalże miesiąc, młody wódz nadal poszukiwał przyczyny ucieczki smoków, coś mu nie pasowało. Jednak nie wiedział w czym tkwi problem. Dopiero przypadek sprawił, że znalazł odpowiedź. I trochę o ona wystraszyła, widział młodego chłopca miał zaledwie siedem lat wracał z połowu nad strumieniem, za którym podążały dwa młode Tajfumerangi, miał w koszu coś co je przyciągało. Przeprosił go i zapytał co ma w koszu, kiedy go otworzył wiedział już co się dzieje. Cz: Skąd to wziąłeś zapytał chłopca, ten odpowiedział pokazując na rzekę. Wódz czym prędzej do niej podbiegł. Zza drzew wyszedł ogromny Tajfumerang trzymający w pysku ogromne ilości węgorzy, cała rzeka była ich pełna , po za nimi praktycznie nie było w niej ryb. Jest źle pomyślał muszę pędzić do wioski trzeba się z tym jak najszybciej uporać. Wrócił czym prędzej do osady zwołał mieszkańców. Cz: Moi drodzy odnalazłem przyczynę ucieczki naszych i nie tylko naszych smoków, nasza wyspa padła ofiarą inwazji. Tłum : Jak to inwazji? Ktoś nas zaatakował? Cz: Można tak to ująć. W górnej części rzeki odkryłem niepokojącą rzecz, jakimś cudem całą rzekę opanowały węgorze. To przez nie smoki uciekły, ich zapach jest widać tak silny, że nie mogły go już znieść. T: Więc co mamy robić Wodzu? Cz: zbierzcie wszystko co się da sieci, ościenie, wszystko czym można je wyjąć z wody, musimy je wszystkie odłowić i pozbyć się ich z rzeki '''Rozdział 18 ''Wielki połów! Cała osada w pocie czoła, na zmianę odławiała węgorze , jednak problem w ogóle się nie zmniejszał. Zdesperowany Czkawka musiał porozmawiać z Astrid. Cz: Kochanie, nie wiem już co robić, odławiamy węgorze już ponad tydzień, a ich wciąż jest tyle samo? A: Spokojnie, wymyślisz coś, zawsze wpadasz na jakiś rozwiązanie, powiedziała po czym pocałowała go w policzek. Objął żonę delikatnie w talii, i odwzajemnił całusa. Cz: Dziękuję ci, zawsze, nawet w najgorszych chwilach, ty we mnie wierzysz. A: To właśnie nazywa się miłością. Cz:To też. Powiedział przyciskając Astrid do siebie i całując ją namiętnie. Astrid poczuła przypływ gorąca, już od dawna jej ukochany nie całował jej z taką pasją. Jej nogi stały się miękkie niczym chude gałązki, powieki zamknęły się, gdy jej umysł prawie się wyłączył. Jedynie jej ręce pozostały jeszcze świadome i chwyciły bujną czuprynę Czkawki, dociskając jego usta do jej. Kiedy skończył pocałunek, jego najdroższa była prawie nieprzytomna. Cz: Kotku wszystko ok? Astrid, jakby jej umysł był gdzieś daleko, z ogromnym uśmiechem powiedziała. A: O tak wszystko w porządku jak najlepszym , wyglądała jak by dopiero co wypiła spora ilość miodu. Cz: Jakoś kiepsko wyglądasz. A: Wiesz od dawna nie czułam się tak doskonale. Osiągnęłam szczyt szczęścia w tym jednym pocałunku. Cz: Czekaj chwilę, powiedziałaś szczyt? A: Tak, a co? Cz: Kochanie jesteś genialna ! A: Dlaczego ? Cz: Skoro tu problem węgorzy nie da się rozwiązać muszę udać się w górski szczyt i tam szukać źródła problemu. Jesteś Boska powiedział i znów pocałował ja z niezmierzoną namiętnością. Tym razem jednak fala euforii była tak wielka że świadomość dziewczyny zniknęła jak mgła w porannym słońcu. Czkawka sam tylko do siebie. Cz: Oj chyba przesadziłem z ta radością. Zabrał swoją ukochaną do łóżka okrył ją i wyszedł. Zebrał jeźdźców, zabrał także swego ojca oraz Pyskacza i wyruszyli w góry do źródła, z którego wypływa rzeka. Na miejscu w grocie odkryli coś zaskakującego: wielką samicę węgorza , która składała setki jaj. Cz: Na Thora, jaka wielka. Śledzik, jak sądzisz, ile może mieć ? Ś: Wnioskując po wielkości głowy, może mieć nawet trzydzieści stóp. Stoik: I jak my mamy się jej pozbyć bez smoków? Cz: Dajcie mi chwilę, muszę wymyślić jakiś plan. Pyskacz: Ok, byle szybko! Cz: Dlaczego? Pyskacz wskazał palcem na przeciwległy koniec jaskini, wszedł do niej sporej wielkości Tajfumerang. Próbował walczyć z matką węgorzy, ta jednak jednym kłapnięciem szczęki zadusiła go, niczym małego pisklaka. Cz: Ok, mamy spory problem. Ona jest dużo silniejsza niż mogłem sądzić. Cała grupa wycofała się z jaskini i wrócili do osady, poszukiwali czegoś, co mogłoby im pomóc w pozbyciu się tego ogromnego węgorza. Sączysmark, siedząc znużony naradami pozostałych, rzucił bez powodu. Są: Dlaczego po prostu nie spytacie Gothi? Cz: Smark co powiedziałeś? Są: No zapytajcie Gothi, przecież żyje tak długo, na bank może coś o niej wiedzieć. Cz: I ty sam na to wpadłeś? Są: No chyba? Cz: Ok, od dziś mam o tobie lepsze zdanie. Są: Dzięki !! Ej chwila! To jakie zdanie miałeś wcześniej? Cz: Lepiej żebyś nie wiedział. Sączysmark czerwony, prawie że para mu uszami poszła, wyszedł. Czkawka udał się do Gothi z prośbą o pomoc. Ta nabazgrała, że matka węgorzy to w rzeczywistości problem pojawiający się co kilka pokoleń. Sposób pozbycia się jej jest dość prosty, trzeba podać jej to zioła w jakiś sposób po nich będzie otumaniona przez kilka godzin, to dość czasu by ja usunąć. Podała Czkawce małą buteleczkę z wywarem. Cz: I co mam jej to tak po prostu wlać do gardła? Gothi huknęła go laską w głowę i zaczęła bazgrać, to musi trafić do krwi, nie do żołądka. Cz: Aha, czyli trzeba użyć strzałki nasączonej tym specyfikiem powiedział wódz. Gothi skinęła głową. Reszta poszła już jak z płatka, Czkawka zrobił dmuchawkę i strzałkę nasączoną mieszanką ziół, udali się w większej już grupie na miejsce. Młody wódz podkradł się i wystrzelił strzałkę, ta wbiła się w jej ciało, na efekt trzeba było jednak trochę zaczekać. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach, matka węgorzy padła zdezorientowana i śpiąca. Wikingowie czym prędzej wynieśli ja układając na grubych konarach i dźwigając aż do morza. Wrzucili ją do wody, ponownie wrócili na szczyt i zniszczyli wszystkie jaja, jakie pozostały w grocie. I znów musieli jeszcze odłowić węgorze z rzeki, prace trwały niemalże dwa tygodnie. Po wszystkim, Czkawka i Astrid wraz z przyjaciółmi, popłynęli na smoczą wyspę, zastali tam smoki. Były przygnębione do czasu gdy jeden z nich spostrzegł wikingów. 'Rozdział 19'' Chcę go odzyskać'' Wszystkie jak jeden z radością podbiegły do jeźdźców, atmosfera była taka milusia, smoczki i ich panowie. Czkawka nie widział jednak swego smoka, nawoływał go raz za razem ,Szczerbatek jednak się nie pojawiał. Chłopka przeszukał cała wyspę jego smoka jednak tam nie było. Czkawka był załamany nawet pocieszanie przez jego ukochaną nie wiele dawało. W końcu wpadli na ślad smoka strzępy materiału z jego ogona które znalazła Szpadka , kiedy pokazali je Czkawce wiedział że stało się coś okropnego. Niedaleko od miejsca gdzie były strzępy widoczne były także ślady walki. Szczerbatek najwyraźniej został przez kogoś porwany, na ziemi były wyraźne tropy było tam pięciu ludzi spętali smoka i ciągnęli go po ziemi ślad urwał się dopiero na na plaży. W oddali wdać było coś jak by okręt niemal znikający już z oczu. Czkawka dosiadł pierwszego smoka jakiego zdołał zobaczyć i ruszył w pościg. Reszta jeźdźców ruszyła za nim jednak rozpętał się sztorm, i chwilę później ulewny deszcz zmusił ich do odwrotu. Młody wódz mimo ostrego deszczu i szalejącej burzy nadal leciał za statkiem gdy go dogonił ujrzał swego smoka , leżał związany i poraniony na statku. Podleciał bliżej, Krzycząc do nieznanych mu ludzi. Oddajcie mojego przyjaciela!!!!!. Kapitan spojrzał na niego chwycił kuszę z rąk jednego ze swych ludzi, i strzelił w post w Czkawkę. Strzała wbiła się w jego bok. Kiedy po dłuższym locie z raną chłopak stracił przytomność smok instynktownie zawrócił na wyspę. Gdzie następnego poranka znaleźli go Stoik i Pyskacz , wraz z jeźdźcami, Astrid wpadła w panikę. Wołała do niego oddychał ale oddech był bardzo płytki i nie regularny. Rana dzięki losowi nie krwawiła zbyt obficie. Stoik usunął strzałę opatrzyli ranę i zabrali chłopaka wprost do Gothi, to od razu sporządziła kilka wywarów i nakazała nakładać mu mieszankę dwóch z nich na ranę, a pozostałe miał przyjmować do ustnie trzy razy dziennie. Czkawka obudził się po dwóch dniach zerwał się i usiadł, w tej samej chwili jego lewą stronę korpusu przeszył potworny ból. Chwycił się za miejsce w którym wcześniej była strzała, skrzywił twarz i syknął z bólu, bandaże nagle zabarwiły się krwistą czerwienią. Nie zważając na to ubrał się z trudem i zszedł na dół Astrid siedziała z małym karmiąc go. Czkawka przemknął obok i wyszedł zostawiając tylko krótki liścik. Zabrał jednego ze smoków stojących na placu i wyruszył, pamiętał że nim stracił przytomność usłyszał nazwę Adon poleciał , do miejsca w którym stracił świadomość, postanowił dalej lecieć na północ. po drodze była masa wysp, żadna jednak nie była zamieszkana. Kilka godzi później natknął się na pierwszą zamieszkaną wyspę ,w jej porcie ujrzał herb rozpoznał go ,to ten sam jaki był na żaglu tamtego okrętu. Wiedział że gdzieś na tej wyspie jest Szczerbatek. Wylądował i ukrył smoka, zaczął przekradać się między domami, w myślach okładając już plan, i stwierdzając że to dziwne nie było ani jednego strażnika ani jednego ogniska. Czyżby nie bali się napadu szpiegów i tym podobnych? Przechodząc obok jednego z budynków chłopak usłyszał dzwonienie łańcuchów, zajrzał przez okno i zobaczył skutego Szczerbatka, co dziwne smok był wyraźnie traktowany dość dobrze jego rany zostały opatrzone miał pełno wody i jedzenia. Czkawka był skołowany nie wiedział co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. Kilka sekund później smok zorientował się o obecności swego jeźdźca i spojrzał na niego. Wybaczcie dziś nie uda mi się niczego wrzucić blokada twórcza. Czkawka jedynie dał znać Szczerbatkowi, by ten się nie szamotał. Smok uspokoił się nieco, w tym czasie chłopak obszedł budynek i zorientował się w trasie ewentualnej ucieczki. Cały czas jednak myśląc dlaczego ktoś kto najpierw porywa smoka później dba o niego w tak nienaganny sposób. Podszedł do ogromnych i solidnych drzwi, i małym wytrychem otworzył po cichu zamek. Wszedłszy do środka rozkuł Szczerbatka, zdjął z pleców torbę i używając narzędzi i materiału który zabrał, rozpoczął szybką naprawę zniszczonego ogona. Uwijał się jak w ukropie, chciał jak najszybciej uciec. Rozejrzał się po ogromnej celi w kącie leżało siodło i strzemiona ,czym prędzej osiodłał przyjaciela i ukradkiem wyszli z celi. Kiedy niemalże opuścili osadę natknęli się na jednego z mieszkańców który podniósł alarm. Rozpoczął się plan ucieczki Czkawki, uciekając między domami korzystał z braku ognisk i skuteczne ukrywał się wraz ze Szczerbatkiem w mroku. by odwrócić uwagę podpalił kilka stogów siana Szczerbol tym czasem spokojnie opuścił granice osady i uciekł w stronę plaży młody wódz odciągając pościg uciekał w góry , kiedy dobiegł do przerwanej przez lawinę skalną ścieżki skoczył z klifu. Zdumieni tym faktem ścigający go ludzie zaniemówili i postanowili szukać smoka. Czkawka gdy tylko zniknął w ciemnościach rozłożył kombinezon i spokojnie choć ze sporym impetem wpadł do morza. Kilka minut później wydostał się z wody na plażę, ruszył w kierunku w którym powinien znajdować się Szczerbatek. Gdy go odnalazł widział już za nim światła pochodni, dosiadł go czym prędzej i wzbili się w niebo. Czkawka zgubił jednak w całym zamieszaniu mapę którą sporządził w czasie gdy szukał wyspy więc nie mógł się zorientować dokąd leci. W konsekwencji tego błądził między wyspami już od ponad 4 dni, wiedział że na Berg prawdopodobnie ludzi wpadli w panikę. Najbardziej jednak martwił się o Astrid, zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę jak wściekła i zła będzie na niego, z powodu iż poleciał sam. A co gorsza nie miał pojęcia jak wrócić, okazało się że w czasie gdy panowała gęsta mgła minął Berg w odległości zaledwie kilku kilometrów. wylądował na czymś niewiarygodnie ogromnym lądzie. Cz: Ej Szczerbek, gdzie my jesteśmy? Szczerbatek spojrzał na chłopaka i skrzywił głowę zdziwiony. Czkawka rozglądał się dokoła, w oddali ujrzał coś dziwnego zwierze jakiego wcześniej nie widział było ogromne o barwie szarej z wielkimi wachlarzowatymi uszami i czymś dziwnym zamiast pyska. Zbliżył się i zobaczył, że zwierz ma na grzbiecie jak by lektykę a w niej człowieka. Inny zaś człowiek prowadził ów stwora, a za nimi sznur równie dziwnych zwierząt o długich nogach i garbatych grzbietach ,objuczonych licznymi towarami. Wsiadł na Szczerbatka i podążał za nimi, w końcu jednak został zauważony. Cały orszak wpadł w panikę na widok wielkiego latającego gada, nigdy nie przypuszczali że zwierze to może istnieć na prawdę. Czkawka wylądował i starał się jakoś porozumieć, jednak nie znał ich języka, by ich uspokoić podniósł ręce w geście dobrej woli. Podszedł powoli do małego chłopca ,wziął go za rękę. Początkowo dziecko bało się obcego, ale czuło jednak że nie ma on złych zamiarów. Czkawka zamachał do Szczerbatka i ten zbliżył się potulnie do niego i chłopca, kiedy był dość blisko młody wiking położył dłoń chłopczyka na pysku Szczerbatka, a ten zamruczał zadowolony. Dziecko zaczęło się uśmiechać, i wołać do kobiet stojącej wraz z grupą innych. Wtedy wszyscy podeszli nie bali się, chłopiec położył rękę na swojej piersi i powiedział Akash wskazał na matkę i powiedział Azala. Potem na Czkawkę i pokiwał głową. Młody wódz oczywiście zrozumiał gest, położył rękę na piesi i powiedział Czkawka. na początku trudno było wymawiać wzajemnie swoje imiona. Przywódca orszaku Ashur po rozmowie z innymi przyzwolił ,a przynajmniej na to wskazywało jago zachowanie bym mógł iść z nimi. Ludzie ci byli życzliwi choć wyglądali dziwnie , mieli ciemną karnację , nosili długie szaty zamiast zwykłych ubrań , szanowali każde nawet najmniejsze stworzenie. Po kilku dniach podróży dotarliśmy do portu, zauważyłem tam coś dziwnie znajomego , była to niewielka łódź. Gdy podszedłem do niej bliżej wiedziałem już że to łódź Johana, ale co on robił tak daleko od domu? Postanowiłem zaczekać więc na niego minęło kilka godzin lecz po Johanie nie było śladu. Zjawił się dopiero rankiem następnego dnia. J: Młody panie! Co ty robisz w tym miejscu? Cz: Długa historia Johannie. Gdzie my jesteśmy? J: Ten wielki ląd zwie się Europą jest tu wiele krajów , tu w tym porcie raz co rok akurat wczoraj spotykają się setki kupców z dalekich miejsc. Cz: Wędrowałem przez kilka dni z taką chyba grupą kupców, wskazał na grupę. Oto oni. J: Ci ludzi pochodzą z bardzo dalekiego kraju by tu dotrzeć potrzebowali niemal 5 miesięcy. Ich kraj leży daleko na wschodzie. Cz: Są bardzo uprzejmi. J: Tak nakazuje im ich wiara. Cz: Johannie kiedy wracasz w okolice Berk? J: Już za kilka godzin. Zgromadziłem wiele ciekawych rzeczy, które chciałem wam pokazać. Cz: Dzięki Odynowi od wielu dni nie byłem na Berk, a odkąd zostałem wodzem wszyscy będą się martwić. J: Młody panie przejąłeś obowiązki swego ojca? Cz: Owszem. J: Zatem przyjmij to jako dowód uznania za twą odwagę. Johann podał Czkawce dwa przedmioty jeden to niezwykle piękny wisior z pięknym kryształowo przejrzystym błękitnym szafirem, oraz mały srebrny nóż, pochodzący właśnie z kraju kupców ,z którymi podróżował Czkawka. Cz: Dziękuję ci bardzo Johannie. Zaczekam na twój powrót i razem wrócimy na Berk. J: Zgoda młody wodzu. Czkawka cierpliwie czekał na powrót kupca, nie mając nic ciekawego do roboty , reperował elementy siodła Szczerbatka bo wyraźnie się zacinały, kiedy w końcu pojawił się Johan wsiedli na łódź i ruszyli w kierunku Berk. Podróż łodzią zajęła niemal 3 dni. Dotarłszy na miejsce Chłopak czym prędzej pożegnał Johana i pobiegł co sił w nogach do domu, jednak nikogo w nim nie zastał. Pobiegł więc do domu rodziców tam również nikogo. Członków akademii także nie było, w końcu jednak spotkał Grubego. G: Czkawka nareszcie się znalazłeś dzięki Ci Thorze. Cz: Gruby gdzie Astrid , moi rodzice i jeźdźcy? G: Kiedy nie wracałeś przez tak długi czas ,wszyscy pomyśleli że stało się coś nie dobrego. Dwa dni temu wyruszyli na poszukiwania. Cz: Muszę ich sprowadzić ,to w końcu moja wina. Czkawka nakarmi Szczerbatka i wyruszyli. Gnali miedzy wyspami od jednej do drugiej, w końcu znaleźli Śledzika. Opowiedział mu wszystko rozdzielili się i szukali pozostałych. Wieczorem spotkali się na Berg, Czkawka najbardziej obawiał się rozmowy z Astrid i jego obawy były uzasadnione. Gdy tylko zsiadła z Wichury przygniotła go do ziemi przyłożyła topór do szyi, płacząc krzyczała. A: Dlaczego zawsze musisz być taki!? Czemu nie zabrałeś mnie ze sobą? Czkawka nie wiedział jak odpowiedzieć, jedyne co mógł zrobić to patrzeć jej w oczy. A: No powiedz że coś!!! Cz: Przepraszam. Słowa Czkawki były przepełnione tęsknotą za jego ukochaną. Nagle Astrid zwinęła się chwytając swój brzuch. Cz: Kochanie co się stało? A: Tylko nie kochanie mi tutaj. To twoja wina, ono tez się bało o ciebie. Cz: Ono? Co masz na myśli? Astrid pokiwała porozumiewawczo głową do swojego męża. Cz: Ale jak kiedy? Czkawka w wybuchu radości podniósł Ukochana do góry i zaczął kręcić się do koła A: Postaw mnie wariacie. Cz: Kochanie od kiedy wiesz? A: Od dnia w którym mieliśmy płynąć po smoki. Rano czułam się nieswojo było mi niedobrze. Na początku nie podejrzewałam niczego jednak, kiedy przypomniałam sobie jak było z Tholem, Wszystko stało się jasne. Cz: Dlaczego nic nie mówiłaś? A: To miała być niespodzianka, jednak byłeś tak zmartwiony zniknięciem Szczerbatka, że wolałam na razie nic nie mówić. Ale cóż wydało się , przez ciebie znów będę musiała znosić poród. Powiedziała z uśmiechem na ustach. Oczywiście dziadkowie nie wiedząc wcześniej o ciąży, natychmiast oszaleli ze szczęścia. S: Kolejny wnuk do rozpieszczania. Krzyknął Stoik. Astrid spojrzała na swój brzuch i ze spokojem powiedziała. A: Czuję, że jednak wnuczka Stoiku. Wiadomo dzień później wielka feta na cześć dziecka, było to nader dziwne ,gdyż był to dopiero zalążek nowego życia. Jednak kto zrozumie zwariowanych ze szczęścia dziadków. Nikt nie był w stanie już tego zatrzymać, tym razem Stoik uparł się iż dziecko nazywać się będzie albo Valka jeśli to dziewczynka. Ten pomysł akurat przypadł do gustu zarówno Astrid jak i Czkawce. Jeśli zaś chłopiec miał nazywać się kolejnym Czkawką. I tu w tym momencie nasz obecny Czkawka palnął się w głowę. Cz: Serio tata nie wymyśliłeś nic lepszego? A: A mnie się podoba pomysł. Na małego Czkawkę Cz: Kochanie i ty też? S: Widzisz synu nawet twojej żonie się spodobało. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Zabawa trwała w najlepsze, do czasu gdy bliźniaki nie wparowały na Wymie i Jocie na środek sali. Sz, M:Demolka krzyczeli. Wtedy Stoik wstał złapał smoka za Ogon wyciągnął go z twierdzy , ściągnął z niego niesforną dwójkę i powiedział. S: Nie dziwię się Mieczykowi ,bo odkąd się wydałaś za smarka po prostu mu odbija. Ale ty Szpadko myślałem że się zmieniłaś. Sz: Wybacz wodzu powiedziała ze spuszczonym wzrokiem, Ale tak dawno nie wygłupiałam się z tym idiotą ,że troszkę się zapomniałam. Dziś next pojawi sie prawdopodobnie przed północą A OTO MAŁA ZAPOWIEDŹ Stoik złapał się za nasadę nosa pokiwał głową. Już dobrze teraz proszę was, abyście weszli i wszystkich przeprosili. To w końcu przyjęcie na cześć mojego kolejnego wnuka. Jak Stoik powiedział tak się stało bliźniaki udały się na przyjęcie i przeprosiły, strasznie się zmienili, Oboje jakby wydorośleli w końcu. Tym czasem na odległej wyspie przebudziły się dwie potężne istoty. Czy to zapowiedź kolejnej niebezpiecznej przygody? '''Rozdział 20 ''Bracia smoki ogień i lód!!! Zora!!!!!!!! Gdzie jesteś Zoraaaaa! Och przestań wrzeszczeć Raza! Słysze cię wyraźnie. Dwa smoki obudzone z tysiącletniego snu, dwie przeciwstawne siły istniejące jako Bogowie wszystkich smoków, nie przypominające wyglądem smoka. Bardziej człowieka chodzące na dwóch nogach, z ogonami i skrzydłami, głowa smoka na ciele człowieka, okrytym pancerzem z niesamowicie twardej łuski. Zaczynają się poruszać jeden dotykiem roztapia pradawne skały drugi zaś sprawia ze stają się krucha niczym szkło i rozrywają się w eksplozji pozostawiając jedynie lodowy pył. Z: Raza ile to już lat minęło odkąd zasnęliśmy? R: Coś koło tysiąca mi się zdaje. Z: Ta ostatnia bitwa smoków i demonów przyniosła wiele ofiar. R: Owszem. Nawet nasz ojciec w niej poległ. Z: Mam dziwne przeczucie, ze ten świat czekają ciężki czasy. R: Miejmy nadzieję że się mylisz bracie. Tym czasem Berk Nastał nowy dzień Astrid spała wraz ze swoim mężem wtuleni w siebie, kiedy do pokoju wpadły pierwsze promienie słońca, dziewczyna osłoniła swoje oczy. Nie chciała wstawać było jej tak przyjemnie w ramionach ukochanego, jednak kiedy Czkawka otworzył leniwie oczy, wiedziała już że długo nie będą tak leżeć. Jak by nie było wódz musi sprawdzić co dzieje się w osadzie nawet tak spokojnej jak Berk. Młodzieniec pocałował swoją panią , wstał wziął kąpiel, i ubrawszy się wyruszył na Szczerbatku sprawdzić jak mają się ludzie. Wioska była cicha i spokojna nie działo się nic wartego uwagi, Czkawka spokojnie sprawdził wszystkie usprawnienia na wyspie , obejrzał stajnie, sprawdził stan paśników i magazynów. Zajrzał także do Pyskacza, który już od świtu pracował u siebie, przy wyrabianiu siodeł i reperacjach starych. Następnie wódz spokojnie wrócił do domu, zjadł przygotowane przez Astrid śniadanie przywitał się z Tholem biorąc go na ręce, oraz z jego nienarodzonym dzieckiem, gładząc brzuch Astrid. Tajemne Królestwo chwila obecna Zora i jego brat Raza wyruszyli w głąb ziemie, tam gdzie niegdyś istniało starożytne królestwo. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce ich oczom ukazały się stojące jak przed tysiącem lat budowle ,niemal nie tknięte przez czas dzięki magii, która je chroniła. Z: Spójrz Raza nasz dom królestwo smoków Trakis R: Tak bracie od i nasz dom. Ciekaw jestem jak wielu z naszych rodaków nadal tu pozostało po wielkiej wojnie? Z: Nie sądzę by ktokolwiek przeżył ostatnią bitwę prócz naszej dwójki. R: Fakt masz chyba rację , nie wyczuwam tu żadnego członka naszej rasy. Z: Zatem musimy odnaleźć kogoś to pomoże nam w walce z demonami. R: Nadal sądzisz że pomimo tak wielu strat w swej armii Nazar znów spróbuje zniszczyć świat? Z: Nie jestem pewny jednak jeśli dojdzie do kolejnej wojny, tym razem rasa ludzi będzie musiała stanąć do tej bitwy razem z nami. Oba smoki przeszukiwały pałac, musieli odnaleźć księgę Pyrona najstarszego ze smoczych mędrców. W niej bowiem mieli zaleźć wskazówki ,jak odnaleźć właściwego człowieka oraz jak zawiązać prawdziwy sojusz ludzi i smoczej rasy, nie wiedzieli jednak ze taki sojusz, niemal że został zawiązany. Za sprawą dwójki przyjaciół wikinga i smoka. Powracamy na Berk. Jako iż ostatnimi czasy w wiosce panuje spokój raz w tygodniu nie jak kiedyś co miesiąc odbywają się wyścigi. Mieszkańcy bawią się wspaniale, dzieci szaleją z flagami kibicując wybranym zawodnikom. Mimo iż Czkawka jest wodzem najwięcej zwolenników wśród dzieci ma Astrid, gdyż większość z nich to chłopcy szalejący na punkcie ich pięknej królowej. Jednak mimo dopingu walka jest zacięta, reguły wyścigów uległy małe zmianie tym razem czarna owca nie jest już podana na talerzu, nim upłynie czas jednej godziny jeźdźcy muszą ją odszukać i schwytać polem zabawy stała się cała osada nie jedynie wyznaczona trasa. W ciągu kilku kolejnych tygodni coś jednak niepokoiło zarówno smaki jak i ludzi, pogoda stawała się dziwna. Często szalały silne burze czego kiedykolwiek , nikt nie zaobserwował. Niepokój dało czuć się w powietrzu, nawet sam Stoik uważał ze to wszystko to zły znak. Wielka biblioteka Trakis Przez wiele dni Zora oraz Raza próbowali bezskutecznie znaleźć księgę Pyrona. Z: Gdzie może być ta księga , bez niej nie odnajdziemy łącznika z ludźmi. R: Spokojnie bracie odnajdziemy ją , musimy jedynie pomyśleć. Z: I pomyśleć że Pyron był naszym pradziadem. R: Zora!! Z: Co się stało? R: Wiem gdzie jest księga. Z: Ale skąd to wiesz? R: Przypomnij sobie. Kiedyś Pyron powiedział , że księga jest ukryta w zamku tak? Z: No tak powiedział. R: Spójrz na sklepienie i ściany biblioteki. Z: To nie możliwe, tekst został ukryty pomiędzy freskami. R: Pradziadek nigdy nie robił niczego w tradycyjny sposób. Obaj zaczęli czytać fragment za fragmentem , mijały dni i tygodnie skompletowali całą zawartość wielkiej księgi. W tym czasie świat ludzi. Kiedy bracia smoki w końcu odnaleźli to czego szukali , w ludzkim świecie sprawy zaczęły przybierać straszny obrót. Zwierzyna padała bez przyczyny, pola uprawne marniały. Ludzie zaczęli ciężko chorować, popadali w obłęd. Osoby takie izolowały się od reszty ludzi, miały czerwone przekrwione oczy, były agresywne i nieprzewidywalne. NOTKA AUTORA Dedykuję całośc opowiadania każdemu , kto choć raz postanowil otworzyć w sobie swoją twórczość. Nawet jeśli ktoś napisze że mu sie to nie podoba ,zawsze znajdzie sie na to miejsce osoba, która powie że jest dobrze. Więc niech każdy pisze ile tylko może . AoiRyu- Adam Pamiętajcie każdy kto ma jakiś problem ,nie wie czy jego opowiadanie jest dobre, niech nie waha się zapytac poprosić o rade. Sam kedyś zaczynałem nadal jestem początkującym amatorem ale z chęcią pomogę każdemu. 'Rozdział 21 Nauki Leczenie ich nie dawało skutków, żaden ze znanych specyfików nie przynosił efektów. Czkawka był załamany , nie mógł patrzeć na to całe cierpienie. Po pewnym czasie doszły do niego wici , iż na odległej wyspie ktoś pomógł opanować epidemię. Postanowił więc zbadać sprawę , wyruszył wraz z Astrid i Śledzikiem na oddalony o kilka dni lotu mały archipelag. Spotkał się z tamtejszym władcą, który objaśnił mu, w jaki sposób dwójka przybyszów leczyła chore osoby. Jednak jego wyjaśnienia nic nie wniosły, owi przybysze leczyli każdego w tajemnicy bez świadków. Młody wiking zapytał tylko w którą stronę ruszyli, okazało się ze ich celem jest Berk. Czkawka zarządził natychmiastowy powrót na wyspę, gdyż przybysze wyruszyli kilkanaście godzin temu. Wracali więc rozglądając się lecz nie widzieli żadnego człowieka lecz jedynie dziwnie wyglądające smoki. Śledzik zaciekawiony owymi stworzeniami podleciał bliżej, i ze zdumienia rozdziawił usta. Na co jeden ze smoków spojrzał i zapytał. Czego smoka nie widziałeś? W tej samej chwili Śledzik wrzasnął wystraszony, wywinął oczyma i zemdlał. Czkawka podleciał przytrzymując go, próbował go ocucić. C: Śledzik obudź się mówił, klepną go kilka razy solidnie w twarz. Ten wdarł się w niebo głosy. Ś: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA gadające smoki, spoglądając znów na lecących obok braci. Czkawka był równie zdumiony co Śledzik, mimo iż widział już dziwne rzeczy w swoim życiu. Cz: Kim jesteście? R: Ja jestem Raza a to mój brat Zora. Cz: Ja mam na imię Czkawka wódz plemienia wandali, to moja żona Astrid i nasz przyjaciel Śledzik. Skoro znamy już swoje imiona, to chciał bym was jeszcze spytać o jedną istotną rzecz. Z: Pytaj śmiało. Cz: Nie jesteście normalnymi smokami. Więc czym tak naprawdę jesteście? R: To nasz prawdziwy wygląd, jednak masz rację nie jesteśmy zwykłymi przedstawicielami smoków, które wy znacie. Z: Należymy do prastarej rasy, pierwsi z nas narodzili się nim nastali pierwsi ludzie. R: Naszym obowiązkiem była ochrona, nowo powstającego życia w tym świecie. Cz: Ochrona? Przed kim lub przed czym mieli byście chronić życie? R: Przed siłami chordy Nazara pierwszego demona i najpotężniejszego z nich wszystkich. Cz: Zmierzacie w kierunku Berg naszego domu. Z: Pochodzicie z tej wyspy na horyzoncie? A: Tak Ś: Fascynujące- powiedział spoglądając na oba smoki. Bardziej przypominacie budową człowieka niż smoka. R: Taka już wola wszechświata. Cz: W jakim celu podróżujecie? Z: Szukamy łącznika dwóch światów. A: To jakiś portal? R: Nie młoda damo- Odparł. Łącznikiem jest osoba, która sprawić ma że smoki i ludzie będą koegzystować. Na kilku wyspach mówiono nam, iż właśnie na Berg jest ktoś, kto pierwszy zawarł przyjaźń ze smokami. A: Czyli szukacie kogoś, kogo już odnaleźliście. Z: Chcesz nam powiedzieć, że owym człowiekiem jest jedno z was? A: Owszem- Powiedziała spoglądając na swego męża. R: Więc to sam wódz waszego ludu jest tym , którego poszukujemy. Zatem czeka cię ważna misja chłopcze , jednak resztę wyjawimy wam na wyspie. Cz: Dobrze rozumiem- Powiedział z poważną miną. Cała grupa przyśpieszyła nieco, do Berg dotarli po półtora dnia. Bracia nim wkroczyli na teren osady przemienili się w ludzi by nie wzbudzać sensacji. Cała grupka weszła do wioski, Zora i Raza przyglądali się jak obłęd sprawiał że wszyscy byli przerażeni. Szepcząc między sobą. Z: Bracie wojna jest nieunikniona, spójrz jaki wpływ wywarły tutaj demony. R: Widzę ich obecność jest wyraźna. Z: Martwię się, że tym razem przegramy. R: Nikt nie zna przyszłości, zawsze jest nadzieja bracie. Z: Księga mówi jak zniszczyć Nazara, jednak czy mamy prawo to zrobić? R: Jeśli taka będzie potrzeba, zrobimy to. Jedno życie za cenę całego świata. Z: Rozumiem,jednak dlaczego to życie musi być tak niewinne. R: Nie my decydowaliśmy Zora , to zostało postanowione u zarania dziejów. Gdy obie nasze rasy powstały miedzy światłem i ciemnością. O czym tak ciągle szepczecie?- Zapytała zaciekawiona Astrid R: To nic ważnego nie przejmuj się. Oczywiście Astrid wiedziała swoje , nie uwierzyła w słowa Razy. Doszli w końcu do domu Czkawki, Śledzik wrócił do Heather, która opiekowała się ich niedawno narodzonym potomkiem. Młody wódz zorganizował więc w swoim domu punkt, w którym Raza i Zora leczyli chorych. Każdą osobę po kolei zamykali w pokoju i po krótkim czasie osoba była zdrowa. W zamkniętym pokoju. Bracia wpuścili kolejną osobę, był nią niemal dorosły już Gustaw. Chłopak był spętany. Zora zmienił się w smoka i zerwał więzy, chłopak natychmiast rzucił się na niego. Raza uniósł dłoń w jego kierunku, jakaś niewidzialna siła sprawiła , że nie mógł się poruszyć. Raza również przemienił się. Stanęli obok niego i jednocześnie zionęli, Raza płomieniem barwy szkarłatnej, przeplatającej się z ostrą pomarańczą, Zora zaś turkusowoniebieskim o białym rdzeniu. W tej samej chwili płomienie spowiły Gustawa, z jego ciała wyszło coś przypominającego ducha o czerwonych niczym krew spojrzeniu i o kolorze postaci szarej niczym popiół. Wtedy Raza zionął ponownie wraz ze swym bratem , lecz tym razem żołnierz Nazara spłonął w ich oddechu. R: Kolejny został wypędzony. Z: Tak ale nadal ma on niezliczone legiony jemu podobnych. R: Zawołaj następną osobę którą trzeba oczyścić. Z: Już bracie. Zora wyprowadził Gustawa, i poprosił następną osobę. Kiedy w końcu pozbyli się wszystkich upiorów Nazara, przeszli do niezwykle ważnej kwestii. Mianowicie spisaną ze ścian wielkiej biblioteki, treść księgi pokazali Czkawce. Oraz objaśnili przed nim, jaką role będzie musiał spełnić łącznik. Po mimo nalegań przed ta rozmową Raza nie zgodził się na prośbę Zory, i nie wyjawił Czkawce ostatecznego rozwiązania. Wódz nie świadomy był jak wielkie ryzyko podejmuje, przystając na ich propozycję. Choć skąd mogli wiedzieć ,że nawet najgorsze niebezpieczeństwo nie jest mu straszne. Jest w końcu wodzem, mężem, oraz ojcem, Ochrona jego bliskich oraz mieszkańców, za których jest odpowiedzialny. Sprawiała iż nie obawiał się niczego.W świadomości wodza jednak kłębiło się wiele myśli, czy będzie przygotowany kiedy nadejdzie czas. Jak daleko będzie musiał się posunąć by ochronić swoich najbliższych. Te myśli krążyły w jego głowie, sprawiając iż chwilami bywał nieobecny. Tym bardziej że odkąd Raza i Zora przygotowywali go do tego co ma nadejść, coraz bardziej skupiał się na tym by nie zawieść. Jego wiedza o demonach i rasie przybyłych braci rosła z czasem, jednak mimo wszystko trudno było godzić obowiązki wodza z przygotowaniami do jego zadania. W pewnym momencie miał już dość wszystkiego, ta cała sprawa , i niekończące się dziwne zjawiska, które kumulowały sie w jego życiu przytłoczyły go. Postanowił więc że na jakiś czas na powrót odda władzę Stoikowi. Ojciec widząc , zmartwionego syna, nie miał nic przeciwko objęciu tronu na nowo. A fakt że wioska została zmodernizowana sprawiał, iż Stoik miał sporo wolnego czasu. Wszystkim najbardziej i tak martwiła się Astrid mijały kolejne tygodnie ,a jej mąż wyglądał jak by każdego dnia wracał z wojny. Wiecznie zmęczony, poobijany, często tak zmęczony że zasypiał w jadalni. Jednak mimo wszystko kiedy był w domu zawsze się uśmiechał, nie ważne jak bardzo wykańczały go treningi i nauki , on wiecznie cieszył się z powrotu do swoich bliskich , nawet kiedy spał uśmiechał się. Szkolenie dobiegło końca, głównie za sprawą tego że miał już kontakty z demonami. Po za tym jego poranne i ciężkie treningi z Izuną gdy jeszcze żył, utrzymały jego ciało do dziś dzień w doskonałej formie. Nastał czas wyczekiwania na poród Astrid gdyż od przybycia braci minęło ponad pół roku, wszyscy pogubili się w rachubie. Czkawka nadal jednak prosił ojca by en zajął się osadą on chciał nadrobić cały stracony czas, jaki powinien poświęcić swojej rodzinie. Całe dnie spędzał z rodziną wiedział , że może nadejść taka chwila, gdy już więcej ich nie zobaczy. Nadszedł w końcu dzień narodzin ich drugiego dziecka, tym razem poród odbył się w ich domu. Oczywiście Astrid ponownie usiłowała zabić swojego męża za to, co musi przechodzić, jednak cieszyła się z tego, że kolejny owoc ich miłości przychodzi na świat. Tym razem poród trwał znacznie krócej niż poprzedni, lecz radość rodziców była taka sama jak za pierwszym razem. Czkawka ułożył się obok swoich pań , ucałował obie płakał i śmiał się jednocześnie. A: Płaczesz czy się śmiesz zdecyduj się na coś - powiedziała uradowana tym dniem Astrid Cz: (powstrzymując łzy szczęścia) Przepraszam kochanie, ale wyglądacie tak piknie. Czkawka wziął na ręce swego synka. Cz: Spójrz Thol , oto twoja siostra Valka. Malec wyciągnął rączkę w stronę siostry i chwycił za jej rączkę. Wszyscy obecni byli tak zdumieni jak Thol był zadowolony z siostry. Mała w ogóle nie płakała, była spokojna i cichutka. No cóż w końcu to potomkini nieustraszonej Hofferson, w ramionach swej matki była taka krucha, ale uśmiechnięta i zadowolona. Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi, była to znajoma osoba więc została wpuszczona, poprosiła jednak by Czkawka wyszedł z nią na zewnątrz, gdyż to co powie,nie powinno być słyszane przez innych. On jednak odmówił stwierdził, że skoro to ważne to i Astrid powinna o tym wiedzieć rozpoczęła się więc rozmowa, ale przedtem wyproszono pozostałe osoby zostali tylko młody wódz i jego żona z dziećmi. Dialog był spokojny objaśnienia proste i jasne ,do momentu gdy powiedział, jaki koniec go czeka gdy wszystko inne nie poskutkuje. Czkawka stał smutny , Astrid zaś była przerażona tym co usłyszała. Cz: Jeśli będzie to koniczne, nie zawaham się. Zrobię wszystko by chronić Astrid i dzieci. A: Oszalałeś!? Nie wolno ci tego zrobić!! ?: Niestety to jedyne rozwiązanie, jeśli wszystko inne nie poskutkuje, taki los czeka Czkawkę. A: Jakim prawem to zostało postanowione? ? : To nie prawo. To jest przeznaczenie. MAŁY KONKURS KTO ODWIEDZIŁ CZKAWKĘ I ASTRID W ICH DOMU I JAKĄ TO STRASZNĄ TAJEMNICĘ PRZYNIÓSŁ/OSŁA ZE SOBĄ. Czkawka przeprosił Astrid i wyszedł z gościem na zewnątrz. Cz: Ok wiem, że nie jesteś tym a kogo wyglądasz. Pokaż się. ?: No cóż widać, że zostało w tobie sporo po mojej ostatniej wizycie. Cz: Ty chyba nie jesteś? ?: A więc już się domyśliłeś. Brawo nie każdy wpadł by na to tak szybko. Cz: Ale kiedy i dlaczego ? ?: Jakiś czas temu gdy przebudzili się ci dwaj, którzy są twoimi gośćmi. A wróciłem by cię ostrzec, widziałem co się stanie jeśli nie uda się wam wygrać. Jednak nawet wasza wygrana może przynieść tragiczne konsekwencje. Cz: Jest sposób by jakoś to zmienić? ?: Tego nie wiem widziałem jedynie to co będzie, ale pamiętaj, każdą przyszłość zawsze można zmienić. MAMY ZWYCIĘZCE Darek59 Eryk: Wybacz mi ale nie pozostało mi zbyt wielce czasu by tu pozostać. I tak dość długo tu zabawiłem nie mal rok pilnowałem was, zamykając bramy do innych wymiarów. Cz: Jak to zamykałeś bramy? E: Do wszego świata starają się dostać demony, jest ich coraz więcej. Wszystkie bramy pojawiają się w pobliży Berg. Cz: A więc jest już tak źle. E: Do teraz wystarczyło mi sił, by zamykać pojawiające się wrota, jednak teraz gdy jest ich tak wiele to już nie możliwe. Mam zbyt mało siły by zamykać po kilka naraz. Cz: Dziękuję ci stary przyjacielu, dałeś mi dość czasu. Teraz jesteśmy gotowi do walki. E: Mylisz się ,na taką bitwę nic nie może cię przygotować. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, skończysz jak ja. Pogrążysz się w mroku. Cz: Tak się nie stanie, dopóki mam swoich bliskich. E: Więc chroń ich za wszelką cenę. Czas na mnie, to będzie ostatnia przysługa dla ciebie nim przejdę przez bramę zablokuje ten wymiar na jeszcze jeden miesiąc. Żegnaj. Cz: Żegnaj Eryk. Kilka godzin później Czkawka organizuje, spotkanie z Zorą oraz Razą i jeźdźcami. Cz: Panowie i panie stało się coś bardzo ważnego. Ktoś nam pomógł, ta osoba to mój stary znajomy. Raza zapewne zauważyliście dziwne zjawiska? R; Owszem ktoś zamykał portale w tym świecie, portale stworzone przez Nazara. Z: Jednak nie rozumiem dlaczego to robił. A: Ponieważ miał ogromny dług wobec Czkawki. Za to wy chyba nie mówiliście nam wszystkiego Z: Czyżby powiedział wam o czymś? Jakim cudem wiedział. Cz: On ma zdolność zobaczenia przyszłości. Widział każde możliwe zakończenie tej wojny. Dlaczego nie ujawniliście całej prawdy? R: Gdyż nie musiałeś jej znać, twój los nie jest tak istotny jak reszty świata. Z: Bracie przestań ! R: Zora zawsze byłeś zbyt delikatny. Z: Jeśli będziesz nadal tak postępował. Nie zdziw się jeśli Czkawka odmówi nam pomocy. Cz: Spokojnie nie odmówię jej, nawet jeśli skończy się to moją śmiercią. Z: Czy aby na pewno wiesz co mówisz? Jeśli dojedzie do ostateczności, poświęcisz siebie? A: Czkawka to zrobi, wie że dzięki temu my będziemy bezpieczni. R: I pomyśleć , że wasza rasa zdolna jest do bezinteresownych zachowań. Cz: Więc mamy miesiąc by być gotowymi na nadejście przeciwnika. Wracajmy do przygotowań. Zebranie zakończyło się po tej rozmowie, Czkawka nie żywił urazy. Mimo tego że bracia nie ujawnili wszystkiego ,co wiedzieli. On doskonale ich rozumiał, najważniejsze to wygrać za każdą cenę. '''Rozdział 22 ''Przedwieczna prawda Kolejne dni wszyscy prócz Czkawki spędzali na treningach i naukach. Wódz miał czas na odpoczynek, sam Raza przemyślał wszystko i postanowił, ze mogą to być ostatnie dni , jakie spędzi z rodziną. Więc nakazał by nie zjawiał się na treningach i zajął się wyłącznie tym by zostać z nimi jak możliwie najdłużej. Zora był zszokowany postawą brata, nigdy by nie pomyślał, że to właśnie on podejmie takie działanie. Zachodził w głowę co zmieniło decyzję Razy, przecież on zawsze był szorstki i wymagający jak nikt inny. Jednak postanowił odpuścić Czkawce, to było zdumiewające, nikt nawet rodzice nie mogli go przekonać. Czyżby ten chłopak był kimś wyjątkowym? Tym czasem Raza walczy ze sobą. Na wszystko co święte! Co do licha się zemną dzieje, nigdy nie nachodziły mnie żadne wątpliwości, a odkąd zacząłem szkolić tego Czkawkę, jego poglądy wywarły na mnie ogromny wpływ. Jest bezinteresowny i zawsze stawia innych przed sobą. To wszystko jest dziwne ludzie nie są tacy jak on. Kim on jest? Bo na pewno nie zwykłym człowiekiem. Raza przez wiele dni rozmyślał nad tym, co tak naprawdę się dzieje. Czkawka ma w sobie jakiś nieludzki pierwiastek, wie był przez pewien czas połączony z demonem ,ale to nie to. To coś większego i śliczniejszego nawet od mojego ojca, nigdy nawet nie czytałem o czymś takim. Musieliśmy coś przegapić w księdze. Raza opowiedział swemu bratu o jego przeczuciach, udał się z powrotem do Trakis. Musiał znaleźć to ,co im umknęło. Szukał i szukał, przejrzał każdy możliwy zakątek. Nareszcie gdy miał już zrezygnować. Znalazł to ukryty zapis z księgi, fragment pergaminu który został z niej usunięty, jeszcze przed tym nim narodził się Pyron. Po pierwszej wielkiej wojnie demonów i ludzi. Jak to wojna ludzi i demonów? Raza był zszokowany, to nie smoki jako pierwsze walczyły z chordami demonów. Wszystko stało się, nim jeszcze powstał Nazar i oraz jego pokolenie smoków. Stało się to kiedy powstał pierwszy z człowiek i pierwszy smoczy król. W owych czasach istniały dwie potęgi Król smoków oraz pierwszy demon Koros, wtedy też powstali pierwsi ludzie a w śród nich jeden wyjątkowy. Człowiek ten miał zdolności pozwalające na to, by łączyć się z demonami lub smokami. Od jego decyzji zależały losy pierwszej wojny, musiał on znaleźć w sobie prawdę ,czy chce żyć w świecie ,gdzie wraz z demonami będzie miał wieczną władze, czy tez wybierze świat wolny i targany uczuciami. Ostatecznie wybrał jednak Heliosa pierwszego króla smoka, połączył się z nim, a właściwie wchłonął go i stał się istotą o niezmierzonej potędze ,dla której nie było rzeczy nie możliwych. Sam jeden zwyciężył zastępy bestii i demonów Korosa, pokonał go a jego mroczną dusze podzielił na osiem części, Co kilkaset lat jedna z nich była niszczona w wielkiej bitwie między siłami zał i dobra. Zawsze ujawniał się człowiek, który miał moc by zjednoczyć się ze smokiem i zwyciężyć. Nazar pozostał ostatnim fragmentem , jednak ze wszystkich to on był najsilniejszy, jeśli zwycięży pogrąży ziemię w ciemnościach. Odnajdzie esencje pozostałych zniszczonych części i wskrzesi Korosa, jeśli do tego dojdzie bez króla smoka nie zwyciężymy. Raza pojął kim jest Czkawka, jest kolejnym potomkiem tego człowieka. Raza powrócił na Berg ,wszystko czego się dowiedział, wyjawił swemu bratu. Zora nie mógł uwierzyć w tę całą historię, jednak po przeczytaniu odnalezionego fragmentu, przyjął do wiadomości te fakty. Rozważali nad tym ,z kim w końcu połączyć się będzie musiał Czkawka. Jednak nie wiedzieli oni , że nie chodziło tylko o nich, nie domyślali się tego. Postanowili wszystko opowiedzieć Czkawce, zdumiony był ich decyzją, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o Razę. Czkawka wybrał się na wycieczkę z rodziną na kilka ostatnich dni przed tym jak zaklęcie ochronne Eryka przestało działać. Miał nadzieje, że to wszystko jednak nie stanie się tak tragiczne jak wszyscy przeczuwają. Jak zwykle liczył na to, ze uda uniknąć się ran i rozlewu krwi, Tym razem jednak rzeczywistość miała mu dać ciężką lekcję, o tym że cały wszechświat rządzi się swoimi prawami , i pomimo najszczerszych chęci ,nie można od tak ich zmienić. Czas mijał nie ubłaganie, choć chcieli by go zatrzymać. Czkawka i Astrid spoglądali na swoje dzieci i martwili się , jednak Czkawka był spokojniejszy. Wiedział że nie ma szans by pozwolił skrzywdzić swoją rodzinę. Przyglądał się jak Thol spał obok swojej siostrzyczki, a dodatkowo Szczerbatek ułożył się wokół nich. Chłopak był spokojny od tej chwili wiedział , ze nawet jeśli coś mu się stanie Szczerbatek będzie ich strzegł, jedynie nie mógł się pogodzić z myślą o pozostawianiu Astrid samej. 'Rozdział 23 Czas ucieka!!!''' Do końca czasu pozostawionego im przez Eryka, pozostało pięć dni. Wszyscy otrzymali jeden rozkaz, wrócić do domów i wypocząć wraz z rodzinami. Nie mogli przecież być pewni, że kiedyś wrócą, każdy spędzał ten czas tak jak by, nie pamiętali o tym wszystkim. Na Berg świętowano i bawiono się , jedynie Raza i Zora ciągle walczyli w górach. Ich jedynym celem była ochrona ludzi, czasem późnym wieczorem gdy w wiosce zabawiano się przy ogniskach, ataki Zory i Razy zderzające się ,ze sobą powodowały piękne pokazy płomieni na niebie , tysiące odcienie mieszające się na czarnym niebie. Gdy do końca pozostały tylko dwa dni, Czkawka nakazał wszystkim nie zdolnym do walki , opuścić wyspę i udać się daleko na południe na kontynent. Zabrać ich miał tam Johan. Oczywiście miał również dopilnować, by wszyscy byli bezpieczni podczas podróży. Problemem okazała się próba odprawienia Astrid i Heather , wraz z innymi którzy odpływali. Obie były tak uparte by zostać, że koniec końców. Czkawka wybuchł taką złością, jakiej jeszcze Berg nigdy nie widziało. Cz: Nie ma żadnych dyskusji, wsiadacie na statek ze wszystkimi, i opuszczacie wyspę!!!!!!!!! A: Dlaczego nie pozwolisz nam zostać i walczyć. Jestem wojowniczką a Heather będzie pomagać przy rannych. Cz: Nie jesteś wojowniczką!!!!!!!!. Teraz przede wszystkim obie jesteście matkami !!! Podjąłem decyzję, wasze rzezy zostały przeniesione na łodzie!! A: Nigdy nie byłeś tak wściekły. Co się zmieniło. Cz: Zmieniły się priorytety. Ruszajcie na statek. A: Cz: Przepraszam. A: Za coooooooo? Ogłuszoną Astrid zabrano na statek. S: Synek jesteś pewny, że dobrze zrobiłeś. Cz: Tato wiesz przecież, jak ona jest uparta , nie było wyjścia. Ty mamie to wytłumaczyłeś. S: Owszem. Cóż jeśli to przeżyjemy, wiesz że ona cię za to zabije. Cz: Wiem i chyba boję się tego bardziej niż, tego całego Nazara. Pozostał jeden dzień, na ostatnie przygotowania ,osada została usiana różnymi pułapkami. Zwykłe pułapki podziałają na niższej klasy stwory w jego armii, jednak na te o wyższej randze trzeba czegoś specjalnego. Raza i Zora rozpisywali na ziemi zaklęcia, runy tworzyły kręgi, bądź bariery ochronne, inne zaś miały być więzieniem, z którego nie ma ucieczki. Do pomocy zjawili się również Orion i Antares, Jak zwykle pomoc smoków również się przyda , więc Szczerbatek zgromadził ich tyle ile się dało. Nie oczekiwanie pojawili się nowi sprzymierzeńcy, ktoś kogo prawie nikt się nie spodziewał. Na placu boju zjawiła się armia duchów, dowodzonych przez Zolana , a także zastępy trolli pod dowództwem jednego z potomków Golgo. Samar zaś użyczył swej wiedzy przy planowaniu obrony i ewentualnym odwrocie. Raza podszedł do Samara. R: Witam cię Samarze wielki mędrcze. S: Raza młodzieńcze, co ty tu robisz ?. Nie widziałem nikogo z twojej rodziny od setek lat. R: Niestety z całej rasy przeżyliśmy chyba tylko ja i Zora. Zolan: To wielka tragedia, wasza rasa była wspaniała, dobra i szlachetna. R: Pan Zolan ? Jak zginąłeś? Zolan: Długa to historia zbyt długa by teraz o niej rozmawiać. Lepiej przygotujmy się, do tego co nadejdzie. G: A tak właściwie z kim mamy walczyć? R: Z Nazarem. S: To ten pomiot ciemności nadal istnieje!? R: Tak niestety poprzednia wojna odbyła się, bez udziału potomka pierwszych ludzi ,a co za tym idzie, nie mieliśmy po swojej stronie dość siły, by zniszczyć Nazara. S: Jego obecność stanowić będzie nie lada wyzwanie. Ale chwileczkę powiedziałeś, że w poprzedniej wojnie nie mieliście potomka pierwszych ludzi, w czym jest tak szczególny? Z: To jedyna osoba na ziemi mogąca złączyć się ze smokiem. S: A teraz macie kogoś takiego? Cz: Owszem mnie Zolan: Niesamowite ten chłopiec to istna zagadka, sam fakt tego co już przebył, sprawia że jest wyjątkowy, a teraz okazuje się , że jest ważniejszy od każdego z nas. S: Zatem musimy sposobić się, by dać mu okazję do pokonania tego potwora. Wszyscy razem: TAK! Każdy z zebranych dał Czkawce wskazówki, bądź podarował mu ochronne magiczne przedmioty. Dzień dobiegł końca jutro zaklęcie Eryka miało się rozpłynąć, dając Nazarowi możliwość ataku. Tym czasem Pałac mroku Nazara. Niedługo zemszczę się na tych podrzędnych ludziach , i przeklętych smokach, za to co uczyniły Wielkiemu Korosowi. K:Faros!!!! F: Tak mój panie? K: Jesteś mym najbardziej zaufanym sługą, dlatego też będziesz dowodził pierwszym atakiem na świat ludzi i smoków. F: To dla mnie zaszczyt Lordzie Nazar. K: Idź zwołaj legion Białych Cieni, oni również będą ci podlegać. F: Ależ Lordzie to twoja elitarna straż. K: W tej wojnie nie ma miejsca na takie błahostki, musimy tym razem zetrzeć ich w pył. F: Tak Lordzie natychmiast ruszam. K: Zaczekaj! Weź ze sobą także jego. F: Przecież Jego nie da się kontrolować ! K: Uwolnisz go dopiero na mój rozkaz. F Tak jest! Faros ruszył zgodnie z przykazaniami swego mrocznego lorda, zebrał armię demonów oraz legion Białych Cieni. Pięciu najsilniejszych z legionu dowodziło częścią armii, a reszta z nich miała za zadanie odnaleźć na polu bitwy przywódcę i go zabić. Pozostał jeszcze ON, demon który postał z umierającego z żalu i złości smoka. Istota tak silna, że w razie ucieczki tylko Nazar, był by w stanie go pokonać. Spójrzcie na niego, kiedyś wielki smok siejący spustoszenie w naszych szeregach. Teraz wielka dzika niszczycielska siła która obraca w nicość, zarówno tych stojących po stronie światła, jak i mroku. Zapytacie pewnie jak to się stało, ze ktoś tak szlachetny i dobry, stał się bestią ,której nawet demony się obawiają. To proste wszystkiemu winna jest miłość, żyjąc jako smok ,przyjął ludzkie kształty i zakochał się w kobiecie. Żyli ze sobą szczęśliwie jednak, gdy kiedyś wyjawił jej prawdę ta odeszła od niego, zostawiając mu jedynie poczucie samotności odrzucenia i bólu. Jego serce nie wytrzymało tego, i zaczął niszczyć wszystko na swej drodze. W konsekwencji swych działań, został zabity przez inne smoki i ludzi. A po śmierci jego dusza tak bardzo pragnęła zemsty ,że narodził się z niej On mroczny demoniczny smok Dogma. Nim udało się go schwytać i uwięzić, unicestwiał ludzi, smoki ,demony i ,wszystko co tylko stanęło na jego drodze. Nasza armia pokonała go po niemal 5 dniach nieprzerwanych ataków. Teraz gdy jego moc jest ograniczona , jesteśmy w stanie więzić go tutaj w naszej twierdzy głęboko w lochach. Nieustannie jest pilnowany i otoczony przez najpotężniejsze klątwy wiążące, jeśli któraż z nich przestanie działać,a Dogma wydostanie się z więzienia, tylko Nazar będzie w stanie walczyć z nim jak równy z równym. Powracamy na Berk Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, wszyscy udali się na odpoczynek jedynie Czkawka, postanowił czuwać. Siedział na klifie wraz ze Szczerbatkiem u boku. Jak sądzisz Kolego tym razem też przeżyjemy? Szczerbatek jedynie wyszczerzył uśmiech , i położył głowę obok swego pana. Zapadła noc Czkawka mimo najszczerszy chęci zasnął. Gdy rano się zbudził, widok jaki ujrzał, przeraził go . Ponad wodą spokojnego morza , widać było czarną mgłę rozpościerającą się wokół wyspy. Wiedział, że nadszedł czas by stanąć do walki. Wskoczył szybko na smoka i pognał do osady. Kiedy już się zjawił wszyscy byli gotowi, Zolan oznajmił , że ruszy na nich pierwszy wraz z zastępami upiorów i zjaw dawnych wojowników. Do starcia doszło jeszcze nad wodą, Zolan dobrze wiedział , że nie odeprze tak wielkiej armii, Chciał jedynie zyskać na czasie. Nagle z za chmur wyłoniły się smoki, to był Czkawka , który nie zwykł stać i przyglądać się jak inni walczą. Rozpoczął się zmasowany atak z powietrza smoki pluły i spychały demony z powrotem w morze. Jednak w tej samej chwili Czkawkę otoczył, Legion Białych Cieni który miał za zadanie tylko go zabić, kiedy rzucili się na niego z pomocom uszyli jeźdźcy, oraz Zora, odparli atak. W końcu jednak smoki wyczerpały zapas ognia, i armia Nazara znów zaczęła napierać. Czkawka i jeźdźcy zmagali się z legionem , zaś Golgo i inne trolle stworzyły na drodze armii demonów lodową ścianę. Zolan wycofał swój oddział, czekali na dalszy rozwój wypadków. Demony nie mogąc zniszczyć ściany bezskutecznie ją atakowały. Wedy Legion został pokonany , Czkawka ruszył do reszty wraz z jeźdźcami. Faros otrzymał rozkaz uwolnienie Dogmy, wypuszczony z swych więzów Dogma zniszczył lodową barierę jak by była niczym. Zaatakował również i demony, te jednak uniknęły go i oddaliły się. Mieszkańcy Berg nie widzieli jeszcze czegoś takiego. Smok ociekający czarną mazią, o oczach żarzących się krwistą czerwienią. Każda próba zatrzymania go kończyła się przegraną, był po prostu zbyt potężny. Czkawka postanowił odciągnąć go z daleka. Szczerbatek zaatakował kilkukrotnie, i w końcu Dogma ruszył za nimi. Nie był szybki więc zwinna nocna furia miała przewagę, jednak jego niesamowicie silne ataki miały ogromny zasięg. i jeden z nich wywołał podmuch który w końcu cisnął Czkawką wprost o klif. Dogma przygniótł go pazurami do ziemi już miał zadać ostateczny cios , gdy Szczerbatek rzucił się na niego. Jednak chwilę później smok leżał trafiony ogonem Dogmy. Dogma już zbliżał paszcze do Czkawki by zacisnąć swe kły na jego ciele, Wtedy na jego drodze ktoś stanął, spojrzał kto ośmielił mu się przeszkodzić? Po chwili stał już w bezruchu, ze spojrzeniem tak wystraszonym , że było to nie do uwierzenia. To nie możesz być ty!!! krzyknął Dogma. Stojąca przed nim osoba osłoniła Czkawkę , i wyglądało na to, że chce go chronić, ale dlaczego zastanawiał się Dogma. To nie ma sensu to nie może być osoba , którą znam , to nie możliwe powtarzał sobie w myślach. Czkawka odzyskawszy przytomność, spojrzał na Stojącą nad nim postać, jednak w pierwszej chwili nie dostrzegł kim jest, gdyż słońce go oślepiało. Osłonił oczy dłonią i ku swemu przerażeniu zobaczył nikogo innego jak Astrid . Cz: Dlaczego tu jesteś, miałaś być już dawno na kontynencie? A: Dlaczego jesteś takim egoistom myślisz tylko o tym by zawsze twoje było na wierzchu < kopie go w ramie>. Sam wiesz za co oberwałeś, a teraz wstawaj mamy tu problem. Cz: Astrid Hofferson jesteś nie możliwa. A: Jeśli już mój drogi to Astrid Haddock. Dogma: Zaczekaj !!!!!!. Czy ty właśnie wymieniłeś nazwisko Hofferson? Cz: Tak. Dogma zaczął warczeć i ziać płomieniami dookoła. Wpadł w szał, kompletnie pozbawiony kontroli nad sobą , krzyczał Hana , Hana!!!!!. Czkawka i Astrid nie wiedzieli ,o co mu chodzi. Postanowili więc zapytać. Cz&A: KIM JEST HANNA?!! D: Hana Hofferson była twoją pra babką ,i tą przez którą stałem się taki. A: To nie możliwe znałeś moją prababkę? Ale jak? D: Kiedyś wyglądałem zupełnie inaczej. Nosiłem także inne imię, nazywałem się wtedy Aren, byłem smokiem takim jak te twa Zora i Raza. Zakochałem się w Hanie i zmieniłem się w człowieka by być z nią. Jednak gdy wyjawiłem jej prawdę, poczułem że ona się mnie boi ,i miałem rację. Nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczyłem. Teraz wiecie czemu stałem sie bestią. A: Rozumiem cię ale nie wiesz wszystkiego. Spotykałeś się z moją babką potajemnie, mama opowiadała mi, że kiedyś babcia wróciła do domu i powiedziała , ze zna ważny sekret kogoś kogo kocha, moja mama miała zaledwie osiem lat lecz dobrze to pamięta. Ponieważ dzień później moja babka zginęła podczas straszliwej burzy. Jej dom stanął w płomieniach zdołała podać przez okno jedynie moją mamę i list do kogoś imieniem Aren. Natknęłam się na ten list w jednej ze skrzyń babci i przeczytałam go. Ona nie bała się ciebie Aren on chciała opuścić wioskę by być z tobą, pisała ten list w noc, podczas której zginęła. D: Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że po tym jak wyznałem jej prawdę a ona uciekła , nadal mnie kochała. To są brednie nie próbuj mnie oszukać, zniszczę wszystko i wszystkich, a zacznę od tego chłopaka. Za bardzo przypomina mnie gdy byłem z Haną, teraz przygotuj się na swój koniec człowieku. Dogma podniósł łapę wysunęły się z niej ostre pazury i zamierzał już zabić Czkawkę, kiedy znów Astrid zastąpiła mu drogę. A: Mogę ci udowodnić , że nie kłamie. D: Jak chcesz to zrobić? A: Nadal mam ten list jest w moim domu, jeśli ci go pokaże i udowodnię, że mówię prawdę pomożesz nam? D: Tak jeśli to prawda pomogę wam. Astrid ruszyła wprost do swego domu na wichurze. Faros widząc, że Dogma nic nie robi nakazał wszystkim atakować , a sam ruszył za Astrid. Zgubił ją jednak , rozglądał się i widział ją wracającą w stronę Dogmy z czymś w ręku. Zaatakował ją i zrzucił z Wichury, Czkawka na ten widok wyrwał się spod łapy Dogmy rozrywając paskudną ranę na swojej nodze. Ciągnąc ją za sobą zmierzał kierunku Astrid, Leżała nieprzytomna na ziemi. Faros pędził w jej stronę, w ostatniej chwili Czkawka odepchnął ją , jednak Faros przeszył jego ciało. Czkawka padł na ziemię , jego skóra stała się zimna i blada. Jego serce biło coraz wolniej, chwilę później Astrid oprzytomniała. Gdy zobaczyła swojego męża leżącego be ruchu na trawie, podbiegła do niego , lecz gdy go dotknęła był zimny. Błagała go by się obudził ,jej łzy kapały na jego twarz, mimo to on nadal się nie ruszał. A: NIE TYLKO NIE ON PROSZĘ!!!! Dogma pojawił się obok niej. Widział jak płacze , oraz zanoszącego się śmiechem Farosa. F: Teraz mój pan może przejąć ten świat i odrodzi się jego mistrz. Stojący obok Dogma uderzył niego ogonem, ten lecąc z impetem uderzył w drzewo i złamał je. Faros leżał w bezruchu , nie mógł się podnieść po tym straszliwym ciosie. Dogma zaś podszedł do Astrid , tak pokazała mu list gdy go przeczytał, zrozumiał swój błąd. Ogłosił jej , że pomoże im w walce z demonami, jego ciało zaczęło się zmieniać. Czarna pokrywająca go maź spłynęła ,i oczom dziewczyny ukazały się srebrne łuski, i niebieskie oczy smoka. D: Hanna jako ostatnia widziała mnie takiego. A: Jest już za późno . Czkawka nie żyje. D: Wy ludzie sądzicie, że śmierć jest stanem ciała. A tak naprawdę to dusza jest tym ,co sprawia że żyjecie. Mogę go uratować, wystarczy ze się z nim połączę nasze dusze na wieki staną się jednością. On będzie żył,otrzyma moją moc choć na krótko potem znów będzie jak normalny czlowiek. Aren stanął nad ciałem Czkawki, zamknął oczy ,a jego sylwetka zaczęła bić jasnym blaskiem. Oślepiona nim Astrid ,odwróciła wzrok , gdy blask osłab na tyle , że Astrid mogła zobaczyć co się dzieje. Ujrzała jedynie, jak zjawa wyglądająca jak Aren powoli znika w ciele jej ukochanego. Chwilę później Czkawka po prostu wstał, Astrid rzuciła mu się na szyję i zaczęła płakać. Pocałowała go jak nigdy przedtem. Cz: Co się stało? Przez chwilę zdawało mi się , że nie jestem już w tym samym świecie. A: Prawie zginałeś ,by mnie uratować. Cz: Hmm kto by pomyślał , że do tego dojdzie. A: Cóż ważne , że nadal jesteśmy razem. W tej chwili ich dialog został przerwany gdy Faros ich zaatakował. Wymierzył prosto w Astrid , Czkawka stanął na jego drodze ,przyjął jego atak bez najmniejszego problemu. Faros był kompletnie oszołomiony , jego atak powinien go zabić, a on nic po prostu stał. Tym razem użył broni, wyciągnął dwie części włóczni ,złożył ją i zaatakował. Nasz bohater chwycił włócznie , Faros próbował ja wycofać, ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Cz: Jeszcze nie zrozumiałeś? Teraz jestem od ciebie dużo silniejszy. F: Zwykły człowiek silniejszy niż ja ? Niemożliwe!!! Cz: A kto powiedział, że jest zwykłym Człowiekiem? F: Dogma ?! Jakim cudem jesteś w jego ciele? Cz: To już nie twoje zmartwienie. Czkawka wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę , a z niej buchnęły biało złote języki ognia. Ciało Farosa zniknęło, nie pozostało po nim absolutnie nic. Aren rozmawiał z Czkawką i powiedział , że teraz będzie to dla niego nieco bolesne, po czym z pleców Czkawki wyrosły skrzydła. Chłopak powstrzymał się od krzyku, jednak ból był ogromny. Chwilę później jego ciało zaczęło się przeobrażać. Zmienił się w smoka barwy szmaragdowej, zupełnie jak jego oczy. Aren: Wybacz ,ale teraz będzie ci łatwiej walczyć. Łuski cię ochronią a i to ciało jest odpowiedniejsze. Cz: Nie ma sprawy chodzi oto by wygrać i chronić moją rodzinę. Nowo powstała istota ruszyła wprost na pole bitwy, zepchnęła całą armię Nazara w morze jednym atakiem. W sumie nie było to nawet atak, on po prostu po wylądowaniu rozluźnił nieco skrzydła , a podmuch jaki wywołał odrzucił wszystkich w tył. Nie spodziewanie na polu bitwy pojawił się ponowni Faros. Cz: Wiec nadal żyjesz? F: Żaden człowiek mnie nie może zabić. To co pokonałeś to zaledwie część mnie wysłana za wami. Cz: Więc teraz to jest twoje prawdziwe ciało mam rozumieć? F:Tak i z nim nie pójdzie ci tak łatwo. Cz: Przekonamy się. Aren: Pozwól, że zastąpię cię na chwilę, tu potrzeba doświadczenia, w panowaniu nad moja mocą ,inaczej zranisz kogoś z swoich. Cz: Zgoda działaj. Aren chwilowo przejął kontrolę nad ciałem , Gdy ruszył na Farosa , szybkość z jaką się poruszał sprawiła, że woda rozstąpiła się przed nim. Chorda demonów próbowała go zatrzymać, jednak był zbyt silny , każdy kontakt z jego ciałem niszczył demony. W końcu dotarł do Farosa, i nie zatrzymując się uderzył wprost w niego. Ten jednak skutecznie choć z trudem zablokował natarcie, Cała walko przesunęła się jeszcze dalej w morze , gdyż Aren swym atakiem zdołał skutecznie oddalić Farosa od wyspy. F: Przyznaję jesteś silny, ten atak był imponujący . Ale nie dość by zemną walczyć , jeśli to wszystko na co cię stać to nie przetrwasz pięciu minut. Aren: A czy ja mówiłem , że to był atak, po prostu troszkę za mocno przyśpieszyłem i nie zdołałem wyhamować w porę. F: Tak próbujesz mnie nastraszyć ? To jest żałosne , skoro tak to pokaż na co cię stać. Aren: Proszę bardzo. Tym razem aren stanął w płomieniach, i znów ruszył na Farosa. F: Nie dobrze jeśli oberwę to będzie ciężko. W ostatniej chwili zdołał zrobić unik. A: Co się stało czyżby to było zbyt wiele? F: Nie bądź zarozumiały człowieku. Jesteś tylko nieco silniejszy niż myślałem. A: Skoro tak mówisz znaczy, że jednak mam z tobą szanse. Aren znów wystartował , minął Farosa a jego szpony cięły go . Faros chwycił za powstałą na ręce ranę, kiedy Aren znów zaatakował, zdołał się obronić jednak odniósł kolejne rany. Aren atakował raz za razem, w końcu Faros był już tak poraniony , że nie mógł się bronić. A: Chyba jednak jestem mocniejszy niż ty. F: Nie bądź zarozumiały człowieku. Jesteś tylko nieco silniejszy niż myślałem. A: Skoro tak mówisz znaczy, że jednak mam z tobą szanse. Aren znów wystartował , minął Farosa a jego szpony cięły go . Faros chwycił za powstałą na ręce ranę, kiedy Aren znów zaatakował, zdołał się obronić jednak odniósł kolejne rany. Aren atakował raz za razem, w końcu Faros był już tak poraniony , że nie mógł się bronić. A: Chyba jednak jestem mocniejszy niż ty. F: Tak tylko ci się zdaje. A: Mam złe przeczucia. Cz: O czym mówisz? A: Zobacz jest ciężko ranny a mimo to jego siła nie słabnie. Cz: Racja powinien już leżeć . Coś jest nie tak. F: Jak długo jeszcze będziesz gadał do siebie? Dalej atakuj. A: Musimy to teraz zakończyć Czkawka. Cz: Rozumiem tym razem przebijamy się przez jego ciało. A: Przygotuj się to już koniec. F: Dawaj . Aren ruszył zbliżał się do Farosa, kiedy nagle wszystkie jego rany zniknęły. A on sam zdołał zaatakować Arena, jego ciało uderzało w wodę niczym rzucony kamień. Dopiero po chwili zwolnił na tyle by się zatrzymać. To co się stało było nie oczekiwane, nagle dostrzegł coś dziwnego Cz: Aren spójrz na mniejsze demony, one wnikają w jego ciało A: A więc tak regeneruje swoje siły. Nic dziwnego , że pozwalał się tak ranić. Mamy problem nie mogę zwiększyć jeszcze poziomu energii to ciało nie przystosowało się jeszcze. Cz: Co więc zrobimy? A: Musimy grać na zwłokę. Cz: Ale jeśli tak zrobimy, to on będzie się skutecznie leczył. A: Tak wiem, jednak twoje ciało potrzebuje jeszcze około półgodziny, bym mógł dać z siebie więcej. Jeśli zrobię to teraz nie wytrzymasz tego. Cz: Jeśli nie będzie wyjścia, to i tak to zrobimy. Nie pozwolę im wygrać nawet jeśli mam zginać. A: Może uda się przyśpieszyć proces, podnosząc co chwilkę poziom mocy jedynie o niewielki ułamek. To powinno szybciej dostroić twój organizm. Jednak wtedy przez około minutę jesteśmy kompletnie bezbronni, Ponieważ będziesz chwilowo sparaliżowany za każdym razem , gdy będę zwiększał naszą siłę. Cz: Rozumiem , czyli na razie gramy z nim w berka, i co jakiś czas się ukrywamy. To powinno być wykonalne, jednak musimy go odciągnąć od Berg, bez niego szanse są wyrównane. A: Zatem do dzieła. Wystartowali, zaatakowali go, uderzając wprost w paszczę. Po czym rzucając kilka drwin oddalili się, plan zadziałał perfekcyjnie, Faros połknął haczyk, i ruszył za nimi. Gdy byli już z dala od Berg ,wykorzystali swoją szybkość, i igrali z nim. Ukrywali się co jakiś czas za wysepkami by móc spokojnie przeprowadzić proces. Jednak przy którejś z kolei próbie ,Faros podzielił swoje ciało. Jego kopie skutecznie przeszkadzały w przeprowadzaniu plany Czkawki. Sytuacja malowała się w ciemnych barwach. Cz: Nie przewidziałem, że może powielić się aż tyle razy. To jest spory problem. A: Spokojnie ja też jeszcze nie pokazałem wszystkich swoich sztuczek. Smok zerwał ze swego ciała kilka łusek, wyrzucił je w powietrze, z nich powstały jego imitacje. Każda ruszyła w innym kierunku. Kopie Farosa podążyły za nimi. Teraz w spokoju mogli się skupić, i doprowadzić proces do końca po raz ostatni. Następnie będą mogli zwiększyć swoją siłę dziesięciokrotnie, już czuli jak ich moc wzrasta z każdą sekundą. A: To jest to Czkawka, twoje ciało już zaczyna przyzwyczajać się do tej ilości energii. Cz: Tak czuję to , ta energia jest niesamowita. Mam wrażenie, że mógł bym zrobić wszystko. A: I nie mylisz się , w tej chwili mogę już zwiększyć naszą energię do maksymalnego poziomu. Cz: Chyba czas skończyć z Farosem? A: Owszem odwołam klony i możemy zakończyć pojedynek z tym demonem. Klony zniknęły, Czkawka pokazał się wreszcie swemu przeciwnikowi. Faros odrazy poczuł , że coś jest w nim innego, szybko sprowadził swoje części do oryginalnego ciała. Przygotował się na atak lecz nim się obejrzał, smok który był przed nim zniknął. Sekundę później jego ramie odpadło od reszty ciała. F: Co to co się stało? Kto to zrobił , gdzie oni są? A: Gdzie spoglądasz, odwróć się tu jesteśmy! F: Wy nędzne kreatury kto wam pomógł, kto odciął moje ramię. To nie mogliście być wy!!!!!!! A: Zatem się przekonajmy, czy ktoś nam pomaga. Znów zniknęli pojawili sie obok niego, trzymając w ręku jego drugie ramię. A: Czy teraz wiesz kto pozbawił cię rąk? F: Ty śmieciu!!! Jak to zrobiłeś? A; Po prostu bez wysiłku. Faros zaczął przyzywać do siebie demony , po chwili rozpoczęła sie regeneracja. A: Nie pozwolimy ci na to . Ruszyli na niego skrzydła zmieniły barwę ze srebra na czerwień, przebili się przez jego ciało. Faros odwrócił się po raz ostatni i krzyknął. F: Niech was szlag!!!!!!!!!!!! Moje serce!!!!!!!!!!!! Aren zmiażdżył trzymane w ręku serce demona. Na Ciele demona pojawiły się pęknięcia, widać było jak rozpada się niczym kamienny posąg, odpadały kolejne fragmenty. Wpadały do wody i znikały w jej odmętach. Niepokonany dotąd demoniczny generał , został zniszczony przez zwykłego człowieka. To dowód siły, którą kiedyś stanowili i ludzie i smoki. Teraz przyszedł czas by to Nazar, posmakował szponów naszego bohatera. DEDYKT DLA WSZYSTKICH CIERPLIWYCH SZCZAGÓLNIE DLA OLIWKI Jednak przejście przez jego ciało , okazało się nieść za sobą obrażenia. Gdyż jedna kropla krwi demona mogła zabić , skąpany w niej nasz bohater, Został poważnie osłabiony , jednak dzięki połączeniu się ze smokiem, był w stanie wyleczyć trujące skutki zetknięcia się z tą krwią. Czas nagli aczkolwiek im wyższą moc posiada demon, tym jego krew jest trudniejsza do zwalczenia. Czkawka niecierpliwił się z każdą sekunda ,wiedział że ,jeśli Nazar opuści swój pałac, i pojawi się tutaj , to walka sprzymierzonych istot będzie z góry przegrana. Dlatego też miał świadomość, iż tylko on może pomóc im zwyciężyć , ale jeśli nie będzie w pełni sił , to może nie wystarczyć mu mocy by wygrać. Wtedy Aren zdradził mu pewien sekret. Mogą go zabić teraz , jednak musieli by się dostać do jego zamku , tam Aren oddzielił by się , od Czkawki. Następnie musiał by odesłać go przez portal z powrotem do jego świata. W tedy Czkawka zapytał, dlaczego nie może oddzielić się tutaj i samemu udać się do pałacu Nazara. Odpowiedź była oczywista , po oddzieleniu się będzie miał jedynie kilka minut życia. A czas na zebranie energii i zniszczenie wszystkiego wraz z Demonem i sobą, pochłonie jego większość, i nie będzie miał czasu, na to by przedostać się tam. Zatem w obecnej sytuacji Czkawka rozważa, co robić. Pyta Arena jak długo potrwa leczenie, jeśli nie będą walczyć to około pół godziny. Ale pytanie co w tym czasie postanowi Nazar. Jeżeli dołączy teraz do bitwy to wszystko będzie stracone. Musimy się wyleczyć po tym , jak zginął Faros portal się zdestabilizował , Nazar nie zaryzykuje przejścia teraz mamy szansę. Ukryli się w jednej z grot na małej wysepce i spokojnie czekali aż , efekty wywołane ,kontaktem z krwią znikną. Tym czasem armia demonów starała się napierać na ludzi , by utorować drogę dla Nazara. Jednak dzielni wikingowie i ich sojusznicy, nie dawali za wygraną. Odpierali ataki raz za razem . Na pierwszej linii stały odziały Zolana ,i to one powstrzymywały demony ,od bezpośredniego natarcia na ludzi. Smoki ostrzeliwały przeciwników, wspierające się na wzajem filary tej armii, prowadziły ich do zwycięstwa , dopóki a horyzoncie nie ukazało się coś dziwnego. Niczym wielka wyrwa w na obrazie przed sojusznikami pojawia się rozdarcie , portal który Nazar wyrywa siłą , By dostać się do tego świata. Wszystkie smoki opuszczają obecne pole bitwy i ruszają na portal. Pojawiają się dwa ukryte dotąd smoki. Wielkie samce alfa, wyłaniają się z morza , i wraz z setkami innych smoków atakują próbującego się przedostać Nazara. Powstrzymać jednak się go nie udaje lecz jedynie spowolnić dość skutecznie , gdyż zużywa ogromne ilości mocy na rozdarcie przejścia. W czasie gdy przy bramie do świata ludzi toczyła się walka, o zatrzymanie ostatecznego zła, nasz wspaniały bohater niemal zakończył już leczenie swych obrażeń. Jednak ataki na Nazara ,miały swoją cenę na dalszym planie bitwy. Demony zaczęły ,się przebijać przez armię duchów pod przywództwem Zolana. Dotarły do linii obrony złożonej z ludzi, jako iż ludzie byli naturalnie słabsi przegrywali. Losy bitwy zaczęły przybierać niekorzystny obrót. Stoik: Gdzie jest Czkawka?! Astrid: Nie wiem nie, widziałam go ,od chwili gdy zniszczył Farosa. S: Jeśli za chwile się tu nie zjawi, to będzie nasz koniec. A:(w myślach) Kochany gdzie jesteś potrzebujemy Cię. Nagle wokół ludzi pojawiła się grupa demonów , już miała rozpocząć się masakra , gdy nagle stało się coś niesamowitego. Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia wokół Astrid , Stoika i ich oddziału rozpętała się niesamowita burza, szalejący dookoła wiatr, nie pozwalał się dostać przeciwnikom do środka oka cyklonu. W tedy Astrid usłyszała znajomy dźwięk, była to melodia grana na flecie. Wiedziała , ze słyszała już gdzieś tę melodię , lecz nie mogła sobie przypomnieć gdzie. Aż do chwili gdy w środku rozszalałego huraganu ujrzała postać ,o długich czarnych włosach trzymającą w dłoni niezwykłe czarne ostrze. Postać była niema, jedyne co robiła to uśmiechała się. Astrid już wiedziała, że to ich stary przyjaciel. Uniósł miecz ,i wykonał cięcie. Wiatr zmienił się w ostrza , które rozrywały ciała demonów na strzępy. Jednocześnie pozwalały one wejść każdemu innemu , był to ratunek dla tej bitwy, gdyż w tym samym czasie Czkawka zakończył leczenie. Wraz z okresem leczenia nabierał coraz więcej sił, a jego ciało pokryły nowe twarde łuski, których kolor zmienił się na czarny , grzebień na jego plecach i ogonie stal się czerwony. Skrzydła stały się większe i mocniejsze. A całość jego postaci sprawiała wrażenie niesamowicie potężniej. Testując nową siłę, wydał z siebie ryk ,który pomimo sporej odległości dało się usłyszeć nawet na polu walki. Jego ognisty oddech był w stanie zmienić połowę plaży w taflę szkła, a woda w miejscu trafienie wrzała. jego szpony cięły wszystko ,jak by było z papieru. Ogon mizdrzył skały jednym uderzeniem. A skrzydła wywoływały tak potężny podmuch, że powstałe fale osiągały kilka metrów wysokości. Gdyby nie fakt, że po tym wszystkim jego oczy znów stały się szmaragdowo zielone, można by pomyśleć , iż to nie nasz Czkawka a zwykła rozjuszona bestia. Tym czasem po drugiej stronie portalu, Nazar wykorzystał swoją kartę atutową, zaczął wchłaniać siłę pomniejszych demonów, co pozwoliło mu na otwarcie przejścia na tyle wielkiego by mógł się dostać do tego wymiaru. Nagle szczelina zrobiła się niebywale wielka, coś przeszło przez nią. To było on władca mrocznego świata demonów, w potężnym obłoku pary widać było jedynie zarys wielkiej postaci, która o dziwo po chwili zniknęła. Uradowani ludzi cieszyli się , sądząc iż bitwa dobiegnie końca i będą mogli cieszyć się spokojem, Jednak koszmar dopiero miał się rozpocząć. Zaledwie po kilku sekundach z miejsca gdzie przed chwilą był gigantyczny potwór ,dało się usłyszeć okropny śmiech, a w następnej chwili jedna z sąsiednich wysp zniknęła w gigantycznym wybuchu. Cała nadzieja prysła, Astrid widząc to przerażające przedstawienie padła na kolana , a jej oczy zaszkliły się od łez. A: (w myślach) Z tym nie można wygrać , nie ważne jak jesteś silny Czkawka, proszę nie walcz z nim , on Cię zabije. W kierunku wyspy po wodzie między chordą demonów , która rozstąpiła się niczym wystraszone owieczki szła mała niepozorna postać, Chłopka o czarnych jak noc włosach , oczach jarzących się srebrnym blaskiem , kłach jak u wilka, i uśmiechem tak przerażającym , iż nie pozwalał się ruszać. Chwile później zniknął i pojawił się przed Astrid , przykucnął przy niej i zapytał. N: Boisz się mnie dziewczynko?. Astrid nic nie odpowiedziała, jedyne co zrobiła to spojrzała na niego. Była pewna ze zaraz zginie, jednak nie żałowała niczego. Miała cudowne życie u boku swego Czkawki , urodziła mu dzieci , mogła oddać za nie życie. To w zupełności jej wystarczyło , by umrzeć z godnością. Zatem uniosła rękę i uderzyła go w twarz. Ten wybuchł śmiechem. N: Podobasz mi się, masz w sobie sporo odwagi, by zrobić coś takiego. Na dodatek wiesz ,do czego jestem zdolny. Wiesz co nie zabiję ciebie, jak już zawładnę tym światem, będziesz moją królową. A: W twoich snach ohydny potworze. N: Nie mów tak , w cale nie jestem taki ohydny. Taka już natura demonów, musimy robić to co narzuca nam wszechświat. Jesteście jeszcze tysiące lat zbyt młodzi ,by zrozumieć jak to działa . Jednak powiem wam tak , ja muszę zachować równowagę wszechświata, jeśli powstaje dobro ,ja muszę szerzyć zło. Jedno nie istnieje bez drugiego, nawet jeśli zdołacie mnie pokonać , to nie możecie mnie zabić. I tak odrodzę się na nowo wszechświat musi byś w równowadze. Jeśli chcecie walczcie, kto wie może uda się wam nie zniszczyć tutaj , lecz wtedy zajmę inny świat, inne miejsce , to nieuniknione. A: A więc tak usprawiedliwiasz niszczenie życia? Równowagą? N: To nie usprawiedliwianie , taka jest natura wszechrzeczy, gdzie Bogowie tworzą życie, tam my demony je kiedyś unicestwimy. Ta wojna trwa od początku czasu. Skoro mamy wyjaśnienia za sobą, to czas kończyć przedstawienie. Nazar podniósł dłoń już miał uderzyć , kiedy jego rękę powstrzymała, przerażająca istota. Odrzuciła go daleko, i przykucnąwszy objęła Astrid , i otuliła skrzydłami . Przerażona w pierwszej chwili dziewczyna ,próbowała się wyrwać , jednak spojrzawszy w duże zielone oczy , rozpoznała go. To na pewno był jej jedyny, w jej oczach znów pojawiła się nadzieja. Przypominająca smoka istota, powstała i skierował wzrok ku Nazarowi. Jednak w oczach nie było widać , nic prócz zdecydowania by zabić. N: Chłopcze przerażasz mnie tym spojrzeniem. Nawet ja nigdy nie patrzyłem w ten sposób. Cz: Nie obchodzi mnie, co o mnie sądzisz. Mam zamiar cię zniszczyć , i przywrócić pokój. N: Dopiero tłumaczyłem to twojej ukochanej, mnie nie można zniszczyć. Równowaga i tak zawsze przywróci mnie do życia. Cz: Ciało można zniszczyć ,a twoją istotę uwięzić na wieki. N: Ach więc ten przebiegły Aren wyjawił ci wszystko, to nieco komplikuje sprawę , nie sądziłem , ze posiadał on taką wiedzę. Cóż wychodzi na to ze nie mogę się hamować. Cz: Nie martw się ,ja też nie mam zamiaru ,przeciągać tego. Pokaż na co cię stać. Zatem rozpoczęła się najważniejsza walka w życiu młodego wikinga. Był skupiony na przeciwniku , mimo tego różnica w ich sile była widoczna, ponieważ w jedne sekundzie Nazar, zniknął z pola widzenia . Bohater poczuł uderzenie i nim się zorientował leciał w powietrzu, a obok niego jak gdyby się bawił demoniczny król.Niestety nasz przyjaciel był wyraźnie słabszy, raz po raz był atakowany , nie mogąc się bronić, przyjmował kolejne uderzenia. Mimo tych ciągłych ciosów nie wyglądał na rannego, wręcz przeciwnie nie robił sobie z nich absolutnie nic. Ochrona jaką dawała mu smocza skóra była fenomenalna, w którymś momencie zdołał uniknąć jego szarży. Cz: Nareszcie mogę swobodnie poruszać się w tej postaci, do tej pory miałem problem z dostosowaniem się. N: Więc nie mogłeś wykorzystać całej siły? Zatem pokaż na co cię stać. Tym razem oboje zaatakowali siebie nawzajem, uderzenie było tak silne ,że wibracje powietrza ,czuć było na kilkadziesiąt metrów. Wymieniali cios za ciosem , żaden z nich nie odpuszczał. Obaj byli już w straszliwej kondycji cali w ranach . N: Muszę przyznać , za jak na hybrydę jesteś dość silny, podczas moich podbojów, nikt nie postawił mi się jak ty. Cz: Mam się czuć zaszczycony , słysząc to? N: Zaszczycony nie ,ale dumny tak. Jesteś obecnie drugim który zmusza mnie bym pokazał prawdziwą formę. Cz: Czyli to jeszcze nie twoja prawdziwa forma? N: Niestety muszę cię rozczarować, ale moja prawdziwa forma jest zupełnie, z poza świadomości ludzi. Nazar zaczął się przeistaczać. Zwiększył się jego rozmiar mniej więcej, do takich jakie miał niedźwiedź,. Jego palce zamieniły się w długie ostrza, Oczy stały się wąskie i jarzące się krwawą czerwienią, na plecach wyrosły kolce. Nogi przybrały kształt jak u jaszczura, wyrósł ogon zakończony sierpem, oraz z pleców wyrwały się ogromne czarno-piorę skrzydła. N: Oto moja prawdziwa postać , w większości światów znana jako Behemot. Cz: Faktycznie tak odrażającej bestii nie można sobie wyobrazić , nawet w koszmarach. N: Dzięki. Kiedy Nazar rozpostarł skrzydła , słońce przesłonione zostało chmurami tak gęstymi , że zapadł całkowity zmrok. W ciemności słychać było jedynie krzyki, gdy demony rosły i przybierały na sile,i atakując.Nazar atakował w kompletnej ciemności, która była jego codziennością. To jednak nie miało wpływu na naszego bohatera, który dzięki smoczym zmysłom, był w sanie bronić się bez większych problemów. Jednak uwolniona postać ,dawała demonowi przewagę, był szybszy i silniejszy niż przedtem. Jego ostrza raniły Czkawkę , nawet pomimo posiadania doskonałej obrony w postaci skóry smoka. Wyglądało na to , że jednak to Nazar zwycięży, gdyż zaledwie jeden na kilkanaście ataków chłopaka dosięgał celu. Przeciwnik zaś ranił go raz za razem, nie okazując żadnej nawet najmniejszej oznaki zmęczenia, wszakże osłabił naszego przyjaciela. Zdobył przewagę pozbawiając go swobody myślenia, ponieważ myśli wikinga zaprzątane były , przez troską wobec krzyków jego przyjaciół. Wiedział ,że musi coś szybko zrobić, jednak fakt iż, był bez przerwy na celowniku , nie dawał mu dość czasu na obmyślenie strategi. Aż w końcu wpadła mu do głowy genialna myśl, bez chwili zaczął zionąć ogniem wprost pod swoje stopy, cała plaża stała się jedną wielką szklaną powłoką. Przypomniał sobie jak sprawdzał swoje nowe możliwości, oraz to jak dobrze odbijało się od tej powierzchni światło. Zaczął także krążyć po powierzchni tworząc w niej wklęsłość. potem umieścił wokół niej kilka ogromnych fragmentów szkła, stworzył drugą wklęsłość wyrwał ją i dokładnie oczyścił. Zastanawia was pewnie skąd nagle miał tyle czasu, odpowiedź jest dość banalna. Nazar był op prostu ciekaw czego tym razem spróbuje, jego pewność siebie była tak wielka iż pozwolił mu na to. Zatem Czkawka zwabiła demona pomiędzy tafle, wzbił się w niebo ,dzięki potężnym skrzydłom, rozgonił chmury, i uzyskał dostęp do swej broni do ostrych promieni słońca. Na powstałej soczewce skupił promienie słoneczne , i wycelował nimi w ustawione na plaży tafle. Powstały w ten sposób niesamowity blask, pozbawił wszystkich wzroku. Cała plaża stała się jedną wielką świecącą połacią.Siejące spustoszenie zastępy demonów, osłabły , jednak walka została przerwana , gdyż nikt nie był w stanie otworzyć oczu. Jedynym który posiadał zdolność widzenia, był Czkawka gdyż ,znajdował się po za zasięgiem błysku. Oślepiony Nazar stracił kontrolę nad sobą, co sprawiło, ze pozostałe chmury same się rozstąpiły. Chłopak nagle zaczął się zmieniać łózka smoka zmieniła kolor na śnieżnobiały. Cz: Aren co się dzieje? A: Na to czekałem , przybrałeś właśnie ostateczną formę. Cz: Więc czym teraz jestem? A: To jest Prawdziwa postać pierwszego króla smoka. Czkawka po wylądowaniu był kompletnie nie widoczny w ostrych promieniach słońca tańczących na szklanej tafli.*Walka nabrała zupełnie innego wymiaru, szybkość i siła jaką posiadł Czkawka , była nie wyobrażalna. Nazar nie był w stanie zrobić absolutnie niczego , by zmienić obecną sytuację. Ilekroć próbował on otworzyć oczy , blask odbitego słońca oślepiał go. W pewnej chwili jednak , zaczął on zabijać swe sługi, plaża pokryła się czarną krwią demonów. Oślepiający blask osłabł, obrzydliwy odór krwi drażnił nie tylko czułe zmysły przemienionego Czkawki , lecz także smoków, a na ludzi działał szkodliwie, osłabiając ich. Pozostałe przy życiu nieliczne demony ,zaatakowały . I wtedy wydarzyła się tragedia. By ratować swego jeźdźca Wichura , osłoniła Astrid i zginęła od zadanej jej rany. Kompletnie załamana Astrid , próbowała usilnie obudzić swojego smoka. Będąc w tak wielkim szoku , pomimo Iż inni mówili jej , ze to koniec ta , nie chciała jej zostawić.* W końcu jednak oprzytomniała , gdy Szczerbatek chwycił ją , za kaptur i zaczął odciągać. W wielkiej wściekłości dziewczyna dosiadła czarnego smoka, i lecąc nisko nad ziemią, ścinała toporem głowy demonów. Przez cały czas przypominała sobie wszystkie chwile, od momentu gdy poznała swoja Wichurę. Łączyła je niezwykle silna więź , nie przypominająca relacji smok i pani. Była to bardziej przyjaźń , która miała trać do samego końca ich życia. Poruszone faktem utraty towarzyszki inne smoki, zaczęły zachowywać się niemal jak dzikie. Rozrywały swoich wrogów na sztuki, nawet ich jeźdźcy nie mogli ich opanować, zupełnie jak gdyby udzieliła im się niesamowita wściekłość Astrid. Chodź sami jeźdźcy również czuli straszny gniew, to z racji iż nie łączyło ich tak wiele z nieżyjącą smoczycą, nie szaleli tak samo. Pole Bitwy zmieniło się w jednostronną masakrę, Niestety nie była to zbyt przychylna sytuacja , gdyż pełne gniewu serce staje się łakomym kąskiem, dla demona. I chwilę później Astrid spadła ze Szczerbatka, była nie przytomna m jednak mówiła coś nie wyraźnie , wyglądało na to jak by strasznie cierpiała. Wszyscy myśleli , że to z powodu szoku i ataku szału , przeciążyła się i zemdlała. Prawda jednak była z goła odmienna, w umyśle nieprzytomnej dziewczyny, toczyła się walka o przeżycie.* Jej skołowany umysł, oraz serce wypełnione żalem i nie pohamowanym gniewem, zostało opanowane przez jednego z armii Nazara. W reakcji na to dusza dziewczyny , rozpoczęła walkę ,z demonem. Skutkiem tego była staza, w której się znalazła. Nie wyglądało, to jednak zbyt dobrze , dla naszej Astrid wszystko wskazywało, na to że nie da rady, się wyrwać spod jego kontroli. I w chwili gdy już miała całkowicie poddać się demonowi, z pomocą przyszła jej ,dziwnie wyglądająca dziewczyna.* Demon w żaden sposób nie mógł , pozbyć się jej , był nietykalna. Jednakże sama też nie mogła nic, bezpośrednio zrobić, starała się wspierać Astrid , która była zdziwiona jej obecnością, jednocześnie czując , że zna tę dziewczynę. Postać znała wszystkie sekrety ,jej marzenia, nawyki, wiedziała o niej wszystko. Jednak mimo jej obecności , demon wciąż zwyciężał. W końcu jednak , stało się dziewczyna powiedziała , jak się nazywa. Przywróciło to w Astrid wolę do walki , jej serce się uspokoiło,a umysł wyciszył. Zło które ją opętało , nie mogąc znieść tego, czym prędzej opuściło ciało dziewczyny. Wewnątrz niej jednak działo się coś niesamowitego. Astrid podbiegła , do dziewczyny i rzuciła się jej na szyję. Dziewczyna: Zawsze taka byłaś, mimo że udawałaś najtwardszą, masz delikatne i czułe serce. A: W końcu ty jedna znasz mnie tak dobrze . Po za Czkawką oczywiście. D: Mój czas wkrótce dobiegnie końca, lecz nie bój się, zawsze możesz zemną porozmawiać, w końcu po to zamieszkałam w twoim sercu. A: Zawsze się mną opiekowałaś od kiedy się poznałyśmy. Teraz pierwszy raz widzę cię taką, i już nie długo musisz odejść. D: Nie martw się , jeśli tylko zechcesz , wystarczy byś się skupiła na mnie ,a znów będę mogła się zmaterializować w twojej głowie. Tymczasem muszę już iść. Do widzenia Astrid. A: Do widzenia .............*Wichurko. Ranione silnym odorem zmysły bohatera , sprawiały mu trudności w walce. Oczy piekły jak przypalane żarem, powonienie nie wytrzymywało intensywnego i ostrego zapachu, jakie wydzielała krew zabitych demonów. Szanse w walec między dobrem i złem, wyrównały się. Przynajmniej w starciu Czkawka vs Nazar , inaczej sprawy miały się na polu walki . Po uporaniu się z pomniejszymi demonami , wszystkie siły skupiły się na ostatnim legionie, który szybko został pokonany. Wszyscy mogli odetchnąć, jednak wielu spośród nich było rannych i wymagało natychmiastowej pomocy. Takiej też pomocy zaczęto udzielać , głównie zajmowała się tym Orion ,gdyż w niezliczonych zdolnościach posiadała także dar uzdrawiania. Natomiast Astrid oraz reszta ruszyła na pomoc Czkawce. Gdy dotarli na miejsce zdumiał ich ogrom zniszczeń. Za każdym razem gdy ścierali się ze sobą ,cała okolica wpadała we wstrząsy. Chcąca go wesprzeć Astrid ,została zatrzymana przez Stoika. A: Musimy mu pomóc!!! S: W tej sytuacji będziemy jedynie zawadzać. A: Ale.... S: (Pokiwał jedynie przecząco głową) Wszyscy z niecierpliwością oczekiwali , końca trwającego pojedynku. Obaj walczący byli już na skraju wyczerpania. N: Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał , ze ktoś będzie w stanie mnie pokonać. Masz powody by być dumnym z siebie. Cz: Nie robię tego dla siebie, lecz dla przyszłości moich bliskich. Duma nie ma tu żadnego znaczenia. *Kiedy Nazar był już wyczerpany do granic, Czkawka zionął w niego płomieniami, gdy zniknęły, demon stał wewnątrz magicznego kręgu. Nie mógł się już wydostać, Zolan oraz pozostała dwójka starców rozpoczęli wszystko , do uwięzienia Nazara. Czkawka zmienił się znów w normalnego człowieka, był tak wyczerpany , iż w chwile po tym opadł bezwładnie na szklane podłoże. Jego przeciwnik próbował ze wszystkich sił, przełamać krąg , jednak nie udało mu się. Starcy przygotowawszy wszystko z pomocą Zory i Razy uwięzili zło, a przedmiot, w którym go zamknięto , został starannie ukryty. Sam Aren postanowił ukryć go w miejscu gdzie już nigdy nikt nie będzie mógł go uwolnić. Przed odlotem jednak ,pożegnał się ze wszystkimi. Powiedział też , że z miejsca gdzie ma zamiar zabrać relikt nie ma powrotu. Gdy spytano go gdzie ma zamiar go umieścić , ten odparł "W sercu gwiazdy". I tak oto dobiegła końca najstraszniejsza w życiu naszych przyjaciół przygoda, okupiona licznymi ofiarami. Zarówno w ludziach jak i smokach , oraz innych biorących w niej udział. *Niestety jak się okazało , ta przygoda nie do końca miała szczęśliwe zakończenie. Nasz Czkawka od momentu gdy stracił przytomność , nie odzyskiwał jej. Wszyscy byli głęboko zasmuceni. Astrid mocno przeżywała, to co się działo. Nie mogła uwierzyć , że po tym wszystkim co ich spotkało, jeszcze muszą cierpieć. Siedziała dniami i nocami przy śpiącym mężu, ich dzieci ciągle wypytywały ją co dzieje się z tatą. Ona jedynie uśmiechała się , i tłumaczyła , ze tata jest zmęczony , i musi dużo odpoczywać. Lecz gdy tylko dzieci znikały kładła głowę na klatce Czkawki i płakała. A: Dlaczego to musiało się stać? Udało nam się przejść przez ten koszmar , a teraz nawet nie mogę, się cieszyć razem z tobą. Próbowano odnaleźć przyczynę tej przypadłości. Nie była ona skutkiem zmęczenia po rozdzielaniu się z Arenem. Jego ciało było nie naruszone. Podawano mu różne leki , stosowano rytuały. Nic nie odniosło skutku, wszyscy gorączkowo poszukiwali sposobu na to by zbudzić go z letargu. Przeszukiwano najstarsze księgi , Raza i Zora oblecieli świat w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, co mogło by pomóc. Jednak ich trud był daremny. *W końcu jednak zauważono na jego ciele , pojawiające się ciemne znamiona. Nikt nie wiedział czym one są, znów rozpoczęto poszukiwania leku. Wiele dni minęło nim natrafiono , choć by na mały skrawek informacji. Niestety nie były one sprzyjające Czkawce. Jak się okazało jego życiu groziło wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Aren będący przez jakiś czas demonem, wchodząc w jego ciało, nie wyzbył się całej demonicznej aury, więc prawdopodobnie to ona spowodowała, to co się stało. Gdy tylko rozdzielili się nasz bohater natychmiast został zaatakowany negatywną energią. Esencja demona krążyła teraz w jego krwi, nawet Orion nie była w stanie uleczyć mężczyzny. Zolan miał pewien pomysł, jednakże był on czasochłonny, gdyż musiał się udać na drugą stronę. Tam miał odnaleźć kogoś ,kto mógł widzieć już podobną chorobę. Tymczasem nakazał on ,by Zora i Raza wtłaczały na zmianę swoją energię w ciało Czkawki. To był jedyny sposób by spowolnić nieco zniszczenia , jakich dokonywała w jego ciele ta ciemna siła. * W mrocznym świecie umarłych gdzie udał się Zolan, spotkał bardzo starego ducha. Zapytał go o dolegliwość wikinga, ten jako iż istniał już od tysięcy lat widział bardzo wiele, miał także sposobność, spotkać się i z tym zjawiskiem. To co usłyszał odnośnie leczenia, było czymś czego nie chciał zaakceptować. Pytał setki razy, czy aby na pewno nie ma innego sposobu. Mimo powtarzających się próśb ,odpowiedź była zawsze taka sama. Chłopaka można było uratować, jednak wymagało to, poświęcenia innego życia , w zamian za jego. Całą procedura miała by przenieść wszystkie siły witalne z osoby poświęcającej się na Czkawkę. Jeżeli tak się nie stanie, mężczyzna wkrótce mżę, a jego duch stanie się demonem. Zolan powrócił , i przekazał wszystkim te straszne wieści. Astrid bez chwili wahania podjęła decyzję, ze to właśnie ona odda swoje życie. Oczywiście Stoik ,Valka , jak i rodzice Astrid nie zgodzili się, wiedzieli że gdy tylko Czkawka , obudzi się to dozna szoku i nie będzie już nigdy sobą. W tedy to Zora wpadł na pewien pomysł . Co by było gdybym to był ja lub Raza ,oboje jesteśmy niemal że nieśmiertelni w waszym pojmowaniu. Zolan pokiwał głową przecząco, ten którego pytał ,również i w tym przypadku zaznaczył, iż czekała by was śmierć. A co jeśli zrobimy to jednocześnie powinniśmy to przeżyć. Na to odpowiedzi nie znał więc ponownie, udał się by zapytać . Okazało się, że są szanse, by przeżyli, jednak ich życia zostaną drastycznie skrócone. Zatem po szybkiej naradzie , wszyscy jednogłośnie zdecydowali się ,na to by podjąć ryzyko. Wszyscy przyjaciele oraz smoki , wraz z Razą i Zorą oddali część swego życia, by ratować chłopaka. Nie przyniosło to natychmiastowego wyzdrowienia, jednak zniknęły mroczne znamiona. Nieustannie czuwając nad Czkawką przyjaciele, zmieniali się by powiadomić wszystkich , gdy ich wódz odzyska siły. Minęły 3 dni, nareszcie nastał ten moment. Młodzieniec otworzył oczy, i uniósł się przeciągając jednocześnie. Śpiąca już wtedy na stoliku obok Valka , niemrawo spojrzała na swego syna. Gdy tylko ujrzała go zdrowego, rzuciła się mu na szyję , głaszcząc i przytulając. V: Synku w końcu się obudziłeś, już traciliśmy nadzieję. Cz: Tak mamo wróciłem do was. Po całej wyspie rozniósł się głośny dźwięk rogu, oznajmujący wydarzenie. Wszyscy natychmiast zbiegli się na głównym placu wsi. Ujrzeli tam w pełni zdrowego, i uśmiechniętego od ucha do ucha Czkawkę. W jednej chwili młody wódz wyrzucany był w powietrze, a okrzykom radości nie było końca. Kiedy pozwolono mu stanąć na własnych nogach , z tłumu ludzi wyszła Astrid niosąc na rękach Valkę, a mały Thol szedł przy niej ,trzymając ją za dłoń. Młodzieniec natychmiast podbiegł do nich , poderwał swego syna i trzymając go, uścisnął całą swoją rodzinę. Wioska była już odbudowana, ludzie szczęśliwi. Czegoż więcej mógł chcieć wódz.? Pewnie sądzicie , ze to koniec naszych przygód ze smokami , otóż nic bardziej mylnego widzimy się w Legendzie tom 2. Koniec Cz I Moi drodzy z przykrością muszę zawiadomić , iż w związku ze zmianami dotyczącymi mojego zamieszkania, opowiadanie jak i blog zostaje zawieszone do końca roku . Pozdrawiam AoiRyu http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:AoiRyu/Legenda_2 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone